Unexpected
by Seehowitgoes
Summary: When Alexis gets sent to live with her Uncle Charlie to finish out high school, she soon finds out she can't escape the supernatural. Between catching the eye of one of the wolves and her cousin's sparkling boyfriend she starts to wonder if her brothers had sent her here for a reason.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: New Beginnings

"I still don't understand why you're making me do this Dean." Alexis huffed while looking out the rain covered windshield. Behind us she could see Sam driving her red and black 1967 Fastback. "It's just not fair! You know being on the road with you and Sammy is where I belong, so why do I have to stop!" A frown began to develop as she looked over at Dean who was messing with the radio.

"Look Lex I know this isn't what we had in mind, but come on you deserve a normal life away from all of this." Dean sighed looking worn out as this argument had started three states over, "and besides it'll be good for you to ya know have some friends your age? Me and Sammy can't be the only two you hang out with; you might cramp our style one of these days." A smirked formed on his face as she glared daggers. "Besides you can live your like that that one tv show"

"What tv show Dean? One of your late night teenage drama shows you watch when you think me and Sammy are sleeping?" Alexis smirked.

"I uh- I I don't watch those- it's-I swear it was only one time but you've seen it! I think it's some Secret life of a-a teenager!" Looking proud of himself Dean continued, "see Lex you just gotta live your life like the main character and no if and or buts about it!"

"Dean...are you wanting me to live my "normal" life like the Secret Life of the American Teenager?" Smirking at Dean "Well okay, if you insist, I hope you're ready to be an uncle, I'm sleeping with the first jerk I run into at high school" smirking even harder as Dean turned gaping at her he really looked like a fish out of water. _This is getting real good. _

"What no! No no no! Okay you know what don't life your life like that tv show! You're not allowed to do that until you're at least 40 if not 50! Just follow our cousins lead and live like her. How about that. You know she has been there for only a year and can show you the ropes." Pushing Dean's buttons like that has always been a habit of mine. Looking back out the window Alexis saw a sign saying we had 70 more miles til the destination, but let's be real with Dean driving it's more like 40 minutes before we get there. Leaning against the cold wet window looking at the blur of trees and rain sighing to myself everything's changing. It's just not fair, Dean's the only real father figure she's had growing up since John was always gone and now he's just dumping her off so him and Sammy can continue the family business.

"You know it's not like you being so quite" he said laughing "hell its more scary seeing you not talk than it is facing a demon."

"It's just not fair Dean you know I want to be in the family business! It's Sammy that wants the normal life," groaning she continued, "you know I'm always there and ready but you have to fight Sammy tooth and nail for him to go on hunts!" Resting her head on the dashboard defeated the tears were burning my eyes. Alexis blinked and blinked again, _I can't cry in front of Dean if I want him to take me serious_.

"Alexis Meredith Winchester!" _Uh oh I did it this time_, she thought to herself, _Dean's pulling out the dad voice_, "This is an order and I know you don't like it but you're going to have to deal with it, just at least finish high school and if after you graduate you still want to hunt with me then you can but not until you do that. Please Lex just do this for me."

"Fine. But I'm not going to enjoy it." Defeated she put her feet up on the dashboard. Looking back out the window she saw the sign that made her groan.

**Welcome to Forks. **

_Yeah sure more like welcome to your own personal hell Lexy._ ◦


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Goodbye for now

Pulling up to our Uncle's house Dean parked in the muddy driveway. I mean the house was pretty cute- it was such a cookie cutter house though with the white paint and the fence in the yard. Well here goes nothing I guess. Grabbing my backpack and shoving my headphones inside I glanced at Dean who was staring at the house. "Huh who would of guessed Charlie was the cookie cutter type" laughing to himself, "I never would of guessed that from an ex-hunter."

"You sure I can't just stay with you Dean, please I'll do anything thing, please don't make me beg!" Pleading with Dean he gave me a stern look. "Just grab your bag and head in with Sammy I'll grab the rest of your things." He said sounding unconvinced.

_Ugh you've gotta be kidding me. Im definitely going to be sticking out like a sore thumb here_. Looking down at my outfit of combat boots, black ripped skinny jeans, my AC/DC t-shirt complete with a leather jacket. _Good lord if Dean was a woman I'd be him_. But I guess that's what happens when you're stuck with Dean 24/7.

Looking over I see Sammy getting out of my car. "Hey be careful with Baby, Sammy!" I yelled as he slammed the door with a little to much force. "She's the only thing I care about besides you two baboons!" Smirking at him as he made his way towards the Impala.

"Dean you know what speed limit signs are for don't you" Sam asked sounding annoyed, "they don't mean you can drive 40 over the speed limit." Looking even more annoyed when Dean started laughing. Sam looked at me, "So you ready to do this Lexy?" Sounding concerned he looked at me and pulled me into one of his bear hugs, whispering into my ear, "You know were only doing this because we love you, you know that right?"

"I know Sammy." My voice cracking,_ this is feeing too real now._

"So you guys going to come in or keeping standing in the rain?" A voice from the porch said. Looking up Charlie's standing there with a stern look on his face. Walking down the steps he shakes Dean's hand followed by Sam's. "You boys have grown up quite a bit since the last time I saw you both," looking between the two, "like seriously look at you Sam I think you grew five feet at least."

Nervously laughing Sam replied, "Ha well I guess that is what happens when you don't see someone in almost 10 years." Glancing around Charlie's eyes landed on me, "Alexis is it? Wow.. you look so much like my sister did when she was your age."

"Do I really?" Looking up at Charlie I was surprised. I had only had ever seen one picture of my mom since John threw away all of the pictures, save one that Dean had hidden. Looking down all of a sudden all nervous I scooted closer to Sam for some comfort from Charlie's intense stare.

"Well you kids better come on in and meet Bella. She's not quite herself right now she just went through a bad break up." He said while glancing between all of us, "Here Dean let me help you with Alexis's bags, her room will be across the hall from Bella's. Sam grabbed my hand and pulled me inside with him. Looking around the house was small but cozy. The kitchen reminded me of a hospital with how white everything was but the rest of the house was outdated but doable.

"Bella come on down and meet your cousins please!" Charlie yelled up the stairs. Shuffling noises where heard followed by quiet footsteps. Looking up at Bella as she came down, she was a literal walking skeleton with bags under her eyes looking like she hasn't eaten anything for weeks.

_ Damn girl how bad was this break up_. Glancing at Sam and Dean I could tell they were thinking the same thing. Charlie walks over to her and wrapped his arm around her frail shoulders, "Bella I'd like you to meet your cousins, that's Dean, Sam, and Alexis- remember how I told you she would be living with us to finish up high school, right?" It sounded like Charlie was talking to a toddler with how careful he was choosing his words.

"Yeah, hi. Can I go back upstairs please dad." Bella's voice came out rough as if she's been crying as she turned back up the stairs.

"Man, how recent was this break up she looks like she's been through the wringer and I mean that the nicest way possible." Dean glances at Charlie making sure he didn't offend him.

Charlie sighed, "I wish it was a week ago and that she was back to normal but she's been like this for going on three months now," Charlie shook his head looking pained, "I'm hoping you being here will help her Alexis, I really do. She's a zombie and I think she has pushed all her friends away."

"Well we would love to stay and chat Charlie but we need to be in South Dakota by tomorrow night." Dean said in a rush, girl drama was something he hated. Looking between my brother tears stared welling up, "Do you guys really have to go?" My voice cracked, I almost didn't hear Charlie leaving the room. This was it, no more being around my brothers daily, no more pranks to pull on them, no more late night eating pie with Dean or helping Sammy with research. Looking down I couldn't help but let the tears spill.

"Don't cry Lexy," Sam said his voice cracking while he pulled me into another bear hug, "it's not forever, we're only a phone call away if you need us."

"Yeah what Sammy said," Dean's rough voice said, "and plus I got you something but please no chick moment here." Pulling away from Sam I walked over to Dean, grabbing my hand he placed a necklace in it, "you know-I know you've always liked the necklace that Sammy gave me, s-so I thought you might want a matching one." Rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly he glanced up meeting my tear filled eyes, "oh no Lex come on I said no chick flick moments."

The tears started flowing down my face and a sob ripped through me as I pulled Dean into a hug. "I'll miss you guys so much," voice cracking, "but you guys better answer my phone calls or I swear I'll be hunting you both down." Looking between Dean and Sam they both nodded their heads in agreement.

"Well I guess this is a see you later, oh and don't forget to let Kelsey know you made it here in one piece or she'll rip my head off," Dean said nervously. Laughing at Dean I agreed to let her know. Kelsey Singer, Bobby's daughter, was a spit fire; even though she's 5 years older than I am we've been attached at the hip since we met.

"We'll see you later Lex," Dean said as they headed to the front door. Pulling both of them into a big hug, "See you baboons on the flip side," wiping the tears away I watch them walk out the door and get in the Impala.

Looking at the clock it was already past 9 pm, _shit I have school tomorrow_. Groaning to myself, _this week couldn't get any worse_.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Newbie

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

_ Just five more minutes._ Snuggling more into the blankets I pulled the pillow over my head. "Alexis! You better hurry up you don't want to be late for your first day!" I heard Charlie yell from down stairs. _I'll be as late as I want to, _I grumbled to myself, _like seriously who thought school should start at 8 am._ Pulling myself out of bed I walked over to my suit case, pulling out a pair of dark washed ripped skinny jeans and a Def Leppard shirt I threw those on. Grabbing my knife and a little vile of holy water I hid them in my boots.

**_Bump_**.

"Oh shit! I'm so sorry Bella! I didn't see you there!" Pulling Bell up from the floor, "I'm so sorry you're just so quiet!"

"It's fine," Bella muttered practically running down the stairs to avoid talking to me. _She needs to work on her people skills._ Walking in the cramped bathroom I put on my makeup, simple foundation and mascara, and threw my blonde hair up in a messy bun. _Well this is it, go get 'em tiger,_ I fingered gunned myself in the mirror.

"Mornin' Uncle Charlie," I said with fake enthusiasm.

"Good morning Alexis, I thought you and Bella could ride to school together so she could show you around." Charlie looked at Bella, "Bells, how does that sound, you can show Alexis around and introduce her to all of your friends."

"Sure dad sounds great," Bella choked out, "Well I guess we should be going so you can get your schedule Alexis."

"Okay, but can I please drive, you know, so I can get used to the area." I said hopefully giving Bella a over cheerfully smile.

"Oh, I guess but my truck is touchy I think I should drive there." Bella said looking around.

"I mean we take my car Bella, I mean no offense, but your truck has seen better days," I stated, looking over at her I backtracked when I saw she took offense, "I mean we can take your truck another day! I just want to get used to driving around here."

Bella gave me an odd look, "Oh okay," was all she said grabbing her bag and heading out the door I followed suit.

"Nice car," a voice squeaked I looked over at Bella and smiled.

"Thanks my brother Dean and I rebuilt her last summer together she's the best car there is." I patted Baby, looking back up at Bella she was looking at the car with appreciation. "Well I guess we better get this day over with." Winking at her I hopped in and turned the key and she purred to life.

-—

"Can you slow down?! You're going too fast Alexis!"

Looking down at the speedometer I was only going 60 in a 30. "I'm not going thaaat fast Bella, come on and live a little!" Laughing at her reaction I caved in and slowed down, "Is that better?"

She looked at me like I was a mad person she started sputtering, "Just don't please don't drive fast," tears welled in her eyes, " just please."

"Okay okay I won't I'm sorry Bella." Looking at her confused she composed herself.

"Sorry my Edw-my ex he loved driving fast and for some reason it made me think of him," more tears welled in her eyes. _Well okay then this is awkward,_ I glanced back at her she was slowly composing herself, "I'm fine it was good to get that off my chest," Bella said, "there's the parking lot but if you want your schedule first you should pull up to the building over there." Parking in front of the building we got out of the car and walked in the door. _Good god what is the smell it smells like musty old perfume,_ I tried to not gag.

"Hello Ms. Cope! I'm here to help Alexis get her class schedule," Bella squeaked out. Looking up and surprised Ms. Cope smiled at Bella and stood up to shake my hand. "Ms. Cope, school secretary and sometimes the school nurse," she laughed, "now what is your name so I can get you your schedule."

"Alexis Winchester," I said, "it's so nice to meet you too Ms. Cope." A couple of minutes later we walked out of the building and back to my car. Parking a little closer to the main doors I noticed there was a crowd that had formed out front googly eyes over my car. "Well ready to get this day over with?" Bella gave a small laugh, "You and me both."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_Thank god for lunch time._ Between all of the introductions and all of the questions I was being hounded with I'm so ready to ditch, _I wonder if Bella would ditched with me._ Looking around the lunch room I spot her walking towards the lunch line.

"Well hello there," a voice behind me said trying to sound sexy like. _Good god who is it now_. Looking behind me there was a boyish kid with blonde hair and blue eyes, "I don't think I've seen you here before and you're too beautiful for me to miss. My names Mike, Mike Newton."

_ He shouldn't be allowed to talk to girls,_ I groaned internally, "Hi Mike, I'm Bella's cousin, Alexis."

He shook my hand and gave me a puzzled look, "Bella never told us she had a cousin moving to Forks."

"Yeah well it wasn't really planned you could say. When your family travels around the entire United States for work it get complicated." Looking up at Mike he was still giving me his all American grin and looked just a little too hopeful talking to me. Cute but definitely not my type cute.

"So are you going to tell me what your family does? Or do I have to guess?" Winking he started walking with me towards the lunch line.

"Umm," biting my lip I hadn't thought this far yet and so far no one had asked me, "they ar-are exterminators."

"Exterminators? Like for bugs and insects? But why do they have to travel around for that, don't most towns have an exterminator?" Confused, the questions kept rolling off Mikes tongue, "Well I guess if they're good at their job I could see that but why did they stop homeschooling you for that? I mean it's not like thats a dangerous job."

_Haha yeah not a dangerous job, good joke._ Memories of hunting trips with my brothers and Kelsey flashed through my mind. "Well not dangerous if you know what you're doing Mike. And besides it's the poisonous ones you gotta look out for." Winking at Mike I spot Bella sitting alone by the windows, "I'll see you later Mike."

Walking towards her I noticed all of the looks and and whispers all around me. Sitting down I watched her pick at her food, "You know you're supposed to eat pizza not stab it, right?" Bella laughed at that,

"Well I guess but school pizza isn't even that good."

Taking a huge bite of the seemingly cheesey pizza I spat it out instantly, "Jesus it tastes like they covered cardboard in cheese! Why would they do this? Like it was the cheesiest piece I saw and now I have no food and I need food Bella!" Bella laughed. Disgustingly stomping towards the trash I dumped my tray and all into the can. _Geez it's like Sam and Dean are really trying to kill me here._

"Hey Bella, do you mind if me and Eric join you guys?" A shy voice behind Bella asked.

"Of course!" Bella said happily, "Alexis this is Angela, Angela this is my cousin Alexis, and that's Angela's boyfriend Eric." A chorus of hi's were passed around.

"So Alexis what brings you here to sunny Forks where it never rains?" Eric quizzed me.

"Well short story is my family travels around a lot for work and they wanted me to "have a real high school experience", or if you hear it from Mike it'll sound more like my family's on the FBI most wanted list for being traveling bug exterminators." Laughing I turned to Angela, "So Ange, is it okay if I call you that? What's there to do for fun around here?"

"I don't mind Alexis," her soft voice said, "but we're planning on going to Port Angles on Friday to shop for homecoming dresses, you guys should come!" Clapping her hands together she turned to Bella, "Wouldn't it Bells?! We could also grab dinner and a movie too?" Looking hopefully she looked between Bella and I.

Giving Angela one of the Winchesters famous smiles, "That sounds great Ange, Bella and I will both be there!"

—-

_ This day officially kicked my ass._

Walking out of the building with Jessica and Lauren, two girls from my last class, I started to understand why people people warned me about them. They literally would not stop talking, and I thought I talked a lot.

"Ew, no Jessica why would you put brown and black together they don't match!" Lauren said disgusted, "Like do you even have any fashion sense." Sneering, Lauren looked over at me, "Your cousin is weird, I heard it was her fault that the Cullens just up and left."

"And exactly why is that Lauren," shaking my head.

"I mean I just don't get what they saw in her," Lauren exclaimed, "like he was so obsessed with her but wouldn't even look in my direction." Side eyeing Lauren I shook my head and started walking towards my car.

"There you are Bells! I thought you left alrea- oh who is this?" A tall Native kid with black hair past his shoulders was standing near my car. "Hi I'm Lex, Bella's cousin."

"Jacob," turning back to Bella he whispered just barley loud enough for me to hear, "you should think about it Bells I miss you." Giving her a quick hug and a small glance at me he took off in his car.

"Sooo what did Jack want?"

"It's Jake actually." Her face kept turning more red from blushing. "He invited me to a bon fire at the rez in a few weeks. The tribal elders usually talk about their ancestors and their local legends"

"So you say we're going? Come on Bella he's cute! And he like you! Even i could see that!" Wriggling my eyebrows at her, "Come on Bells! It sounds like fun you should tell him we'll be there!"

Glancing over she gave me a slight smile, "Okay okay Alexis, I'll tell Jake we'll be there. He's just a friend."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Port Angeles

I lied. This week got a whole bunch worse by the time it was Friday. Between all of the rain and Bella's apparent night terrors I was ready to get out of here. _I wonder if how many times I need to hit my head on this deck to be excused?_ The only thing between me and the weekend was Algebra 2.

Sighing heavily I looked out the rain covered window wondering if Charlie would forgive me for almost shooting him the night before, but in my defense I thought Bella was being murdered with how she was screaming. I pulled out my phone and started texting Kelsey.

Alexis:

**So whose ass got the beating first since dumb and dumber didn't tell you they got me to the most boring place on Earth safe and sound? Lol I miss you Kels.**

"Ms Winchester! There better be a good reason your phones out!" Mr. Smithson called out in front of the room, "Next time I see it, it's dentition and that goes for everyone!"

Sighing I propped my phone up on my jacket and out of his wandering eyes.

_Buzz. Buzz. Buzz._ Came the muffled vibrations from my phone.

Kelsey:

**Girrrrl don't even get me started on those two idjits. They're on my nerves so much right now I'm debating the 17 hour drive to see you. Let's do something this weekend? How far away are you from Sunrise, Wyoming? There was a man that was brutally "killed by a bear" but looking at the pictures and the fact the door was locked, rules the bear theory out.**

Alexis:

**I'm about a days drive away from there. I'll head out late tonight so Charlie can't question me. I'll start researching**.

Kelsey:

**Let me know what you find. I swear his I know his name from somewhere. It's Daniel Elkins**.

Alexis:

**I'll keep you post with what I find.**

Ending our conversation I couldn't contain the excitement. Raising my hand Mr. Smithson called on me, " Yes Ms Winchester?"

"Can I go to the restroom please, sir?"

Sighing Mr Smithson dismissed me. _Haha sucker, _I laughed to myself throwing my bag into my locker I proceeded to the parking lot. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Guns 'n Roses or Aerosmith? Straight hair or curly? Hmm debating to myself I hear the front door slam. "Bells is that you?" Yelling down the stairs I heard angry footsteps walking up. "I'm stuck should I curl my hair or leave it straight? Hmm well I think I'll go with my Guns 'n Roses shirt." When Bella didn't reply I turned to face her, "what do you think?"

"What do I think?," raising her voice I could tell she was pissed off, "you ditched me at school! Jacob had to come get me Lexy!"

"Your point Bells? You got to spend alone time with him, you should thank me." Sending her a wink I turned back to the mirror, " but really should I curl or straighten my hair?"

Taylor Swift was blaring on the radio while Angela, Bella, and Jessica all sang along. Rolling my eyes as they kept voting against my song choices. Only 20 more minutes of having to endure this pain.

"You know Lex I think you're stuck in the wrong generation with your song choices and your car." Jessica laughed, flipping her hair, "it's just all so..so 1970's."

Rolling my eyes even harder, "My car is a '67 that means shes a classic Jess. I mean there's no comparison between Taylor Swift and some good ol' AC/DC or even Motley Crüe."

"Guys i think the real question is what store are we going to first. I mean homecoming is less than a week away and most places might be out of the cute dresses." Angela said right by me, "Eric said I should get a red dress but what if they're out?"

Groaning I turned my attention back to the window tuning them out, the closer we got the more anxious I got. Even though I had only been here a week I knew I was starting to get rusty on my hunting skills. Jessica finally parked I front of a small boutique with some dresses in the windows.

"Well I guess we can start here," Jessica said excitedly, "I heard they have the best deals."

"Hey if you guys don't mind there's a store I want to go look at before it closes," I said looking at the girl, "it's not far away and I should be back in an hour." Shrugging my shoulders I looked at them.

"Yeah that's fine just text us and we can meet up for dinner when your done, but we need to start shopping if we're ever going to find anything." Jessica said clapping her hands, she linked arms with both Angela and Bella as she drug them into the first store.

Making my way towards Wilson's Backpacking and Outfitters, I pulled out my list of supplies. Rock salt, buckshots, new handgun (since Charlie took mine away), rope, knife sharpener, and a first aid kit. _Kelsey must need to replenish to some of her supplies._ Grabbing a cart I made my way around the store.

"Um-so this is an interesting combination." The cashier looked nervous as he was scanning my items, "I mean it looks like you're planning a kidnapping." Laughing even more nervously he dropped the first aid kit. "I mean I know you aren't but it's not every day someone comes in and buys all of this."

"It's a hunting trip actually," annoyed I moved my hair out of my face, "and besides it's not like I'm buying bleach also."

Fidgeting with the price tag on the hand gun, "I uh I need an id with this purchase." Handing him one of my many fakes he kept looking between it and me. "You're 26? You don't look 26."

"I have a baby face. Look I don't mean to be in a rush but I have dinner reservations in 15 minutes."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"-ing to get yourself killed? Seriously Bella what the fuck was that." Walking towards them I could see Jessica's face was red and she was sputtering at Bella.

"Yeah Bella I'm with Jessica what if you got killed!" Angela looked concerned.

"Hey guys sorry I'm late. What happened." I looked at Bella who looked sheepishly up at me.

"Well Bella decided to hop on some random guys motorcycle and go for a joy ride!" Throwing her hands in the air Jessica turned towards Bella, "like seriously do you have a death wish or something?"

"What the hell Bella, you do know there was a missing persons case here not long ago, what if they were the kidnappers? Did you even think about what you were doing?! Why don't you just buy yourself a bike instead of hoping on random people's?" Looking at Bella in disbelief I shook my head.

"Look I'm sorry guys," she said looking down at the ground, tears threatening to fall, "I wasn't thinking. Can we please go home now?"

"Well no shit Sherlock, you ruined the rest of the night. I mean you sure you want to ride with us and not your new friends." Jessica sneered at Bella.

"Come on Jess, let's just go. I think Bella's got our point." I said while walking to the car.

_Buzz. Buzz. _

Glancing at my phone I saw Bella texted me.

Bella:

**Can you please not tell Charlie? He'll send me to my mom's in Florida if he finds out.**

Alexis:

**It's safe with me this time Bells. But you seriously need to start using your head more.**

Sighing I put my headphones in and turned my music up. This is going to be a long night.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Turning my phone screen on it was almost 11:30 pm by the time we got back to Uncle Charlie's.

"I'll see you guys Monday. Thanks for inviting us."

"Yeah well how about next time Bella doesn't do a stupid stunt like that. Or we just won't invite her again." Huffing Jessica watched Bella go through the front door. "She needs some serious help if she's going to be pulling that sort of stuff. I mean it's been like four months since the Cullens left. She needs to move on."

"I'll try talking to her again." Gathering my bags I headed to my car and threw them in. Waving at Jessica and Angela as they backed out of the drive. I ran up to my room grabbing my duffle bag throwing clothes, my charger, and some toiletries into the bag.

"Where are you going. It's almost midnight."

"Jesus Bella! Try and make some noise instead of sneaking up on me!" My hand gripped on my knife that was still in the duffle bag.

"You didn't answer my question."

"I'm meeting with my brothers tomorrow morning we're spending the weekend together. So I thought I'd get ready now."

"Sure whatever you say Alexis." Shrugging her shoulders I waiting until I heard her door close to finish packing.

In my closet I opened the safe and grabbed out a copy of my dads journal, a few more of my knives, and the giant bottle of holy water. Since we didn't know what to expect I figured we'd be prepared. In my nightstand was my prepaid phone or as I call it the emergency only hotline. Turning off my daily cellphone's location service so Charlie couldn't track me I grabbed my bag, prepaid phone and headed downstairs.

"And what exactly do you think you're doing." A voice from the shadows said.

_Shit_. Of course Charlie would still be up.

"I'm just repacking my emergency bag. You never know when a town will go up in flames."

Stepping out from the shadow Charlie ran a hand through his peppered hair. "Alexis I- look just don't be dumb. Bobby called me, he over heard the conversation with Kelsey. And I do not want to be on the receiving end of John or Dean if anything happens to you."

"I'll be back by Sunday night I promise! I just need some fresh air. Please Charlie if my dad and Dean find out I'll tell them you had no idea!"

Running his worn out face he looked like he had aged ten years. "I'm going to bed. I didn't see anything."

"Thanks Charlie's I owe you big time!" Throwing my bag in the back seat I turned the key and listened to my car purr to life.

"Well it's just you and me baby, we're back!"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Sunrise

_Ring. Ring_.

Called ID flashed up UNKNOWN.

"Winchester speaking."

"What the hell are you doing in Sunrise, Lex." Dean's rough voice came from the other line.

_Shit_. "How you know it's me and not someone with the same car Dean?" I asked innocently.

"Oh I don't know, why don't you ask Kelsey. And since she's here, I know you aren't far behind."

"Dean come on please! I just had to get out of Forks! Just this one hunt and that's it. I'll head straight to Forks after it's over."

"Just head over to Sunrise motel. We'll talk when you get here." With that the line went dead.

_Shit_. I should of known Dean would of shown up. This case probably attracted more hunters than just Kelsey and I. Turning down the radio I pulled into Sunrise motel.  
_No way. Is that dad's truck here too? My head was spinning. Dad disappeared months ago. No calls, no updates. Nothing. But now he's here in Sunrise? Why didn't Dean tell me?_ I slammed my car door harder than I should of. _I'm not a child anymore. Why didn't they tell me they found dad?_

_Knock. Knock._

The green door flung opened.

_Splash_.

"What the fuck!" Wiping the water out of my eyes I glared at Dean. "I'm not a demon Dean. What's gotten into you?"

"We can never be too sure anymore and besides better safe than sorry." Dean shrugged moving out of the way he let me in.

Sitting on the corner of the bed was the man I thought I'd never see again. He was in his usual attire of stained jeans and a worn in leather jacket.

"Dad? How are-what are you doing here? Why didn't you guys tell me you found dad!" Frustrated I turned to my brothers. "You guys were with him all along and said nothing to me." Crossing my arms across my chest, I looked over at John. He was now looking up at me a small smile on his lips.

"That's because I just got here too Lex." Crossing the room in two giant steps he wrapped his arms around me. "It's good that you're here Lex, we all have a lot to talk about" pulling away he grabbed an envelope off the bed and sat down. "So I bet you wonder why I'm here and this letter is why." Opening up the envelop he gesture for us to sit. "Back in 1835, when Haileys comet was over head, the same night all of those men died at the Alamo, they said Samual Colt made a gun...a special gun. It was made for a man like us, only on horseback. But the story goes he only made thirteen bullets. It was only used a half a dozen times before the hunter and the gun went missing. But somehow Daniel got his hands on it. They say this gun can kill anything." "What do you mean this gun can kill anything."

Dean looked bewildered as he paced back and forth. "Dad you can't be serious. Why are we just hearing about this."

"I thought it was a legend. Most everyone does. Now that Daniel is dead, I know it's real."

"Do you know what killed him?" Sam asked standing up pacing the room like Dean had moments earlier. "I mean whatever it was must of known he had it."

"Daniel wrote to me saying he had a run in with a coven of vampires. He tried using the gun but he missed and only shot the vampire in the arm. So I'm guessing that pissed them off enough to kill him and take the gun. Once a vampire knows your scent, they know it forever."

"Exactly how are we supposed to deal with a coven of vamps then." Dean said getting frustrated. "Because I don't know about you guys but I don't wanna be Dracula's dinner."

"Dead man blood, Dean, it's basically poison to them. So it's simple really, we just need to find a funeral home." I looked at Dean who looked flabbergasted.

"How the hell do you know that Lex." Pacing the room Dean was wearing a path on the floor. "How the hell do you know how to kill vampires."

"Dad taught me, that's how. Last year when you were working with Kelsey on a case down in Arkansas; dad and I were in North Dakota on a vampire case. Right dad?"

Dean stoped pacing and glared at John. "You let her hunt vampires? How reckless are you two! You're a kid Alexis! You shouldn't even be here."

"Dean that's enough. If we're going to be taking down a coven we need all hands on deck. Lex, take Dean and find the closest funeral parlor. Make sure you get enough to cover arrows, knives, and a few syringes also." John grabbed his keys and headed towards the door. "Sam go to the tavern and help Kelsey get information. I'm going to steak out where we'll be heading in the morning. And be careful sunlight hurts them like a bad sunburn so night time is when they're out." With that he walked out the door.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So you and dad took down a coven last year. Why didn't you tell me Lex." Deans dad voice was in full effect.

"I'm not a kid Dean, Dad knows that! We've gone on quite a few hunts together while you and Kelsey were on hunting trips. I'm pretty sure you'd have a stroke if you knew what cases dad and I have done." The vein in Dean's head started twitching.

"Let's just get this over with funeral homes give me the creeps."

"Dean it's not like the body is going to come to life and grab you."

"You don't know that. With the surprises that keep coming my way today I wouldn't be surprised if he came back to life."

"Dean be quiet. You're going to wake up the funeral director and I'm not sure how to explain why were taking blood from a dead person."

"So um how's Forks?" Dean tried changing the subject.

"It's boring Dean. I mean of all places to send me." Rolling my eyes at him. "Don't even get me started on Bella. It's like Charlie never taught her anything, she has no backbone and is reckless. On top of that she has no idea that Charlie was a hunter."

"Well that's because Renee left him when Bella was three. She didn't want him getting Bella involved in this line of work. That's also why he stopped hunting." Shrugging he screwed the lid back on the jar. "Can we go now I think we have more than enough."  
XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Morning came sooner than I thought it would. Dean, Sam, Kelsey, and I were all in the Impala while Dad drove separate to our meeting spot. Glancing at my phone it was only 9 am; the last six hours were spent coating arrows and knives with enough dead mans blood.

"If things go south, try and get out in the sunlight as fast as you can. Don't look back until you've made it back to the cars." John said while unpacking the duffel bag. "Dean, Sam and Lex, you guys will come with me in there, don't touch anything and be as quiet as possible. They should all be sleeping. Kelsey you'll be our eyes on the outside."

"Got it!" Kelsey grabbed her bag and ran towards her hideout spot.

John motioned the rest of us to follow him. Opening a window on the back side of the barn, John peered around before jumping through followed by Sam.

"You go next Lex." Dean pushed me foreword, "Sammy will have your front and I'll have your back." Smiling at Dean I followed Sam through the window. _Dear lord it reaks in here_. Covering my nose trying to block the smell out, it reaked of alcohol, sewage, and blood. Turning the corner I almost ran into Sam's back.

"Sammy what the hell. Why did you stop." I whispered. All Sammy did was point forward. _Well fuck_. Looking past him there were at least ten vampires sleeping in hammocks. Coming up from behind Dean motioned Sam to continue quietly. _This is just great. It went from only being a few vamps to a hoard_. Sam continued forward cautiously.

_Thump_.

Sam and I both turned around so fast I thought it almost gave me whiplash. Dean had ran right into one of the hammocks occupied by a vampire who started to move. The silence was deafening as we all tensed waiting for him to wake up. The vampire rolled to his side and continued to sleep.

"Sorry." Dean mouthed to us making Sam shake his head.

"Dean there's a person in here!" Sam whispered loudly and he took off the the middle of the room Dean not far behind.

"Guys maybe we should leave her, what if she wakes them all up?"

"Lex stop being paranoid, we just can't leave her here." Sam gave me a disapproving look. "Hey, hey. We're here to help you." Sam started shaking the girl awake as Dean was untying her hands.

"Guys maybe we should stop, we don't even know if she's human anymore."

"Lex you need to stop being so on edge. We're supposed to help people." Sam continued shaking the girl awake. Her eyes snapped open looking back and forth between Sam and I. She screamed bloody murder as her fangs appeared.

"What did I tell you!" I yelled as all of the vampires in the hammocks shot up running toward us.

"Now is not the time Lex!" Sam made a mad dash toward the door at the same time Dean gripped by bicep and yanked me the opposite way.

_Fuck. Fuck. Fuck._ "Dean! We need to get out of here!"

"No shit Lex. I hope you can land on your feet!"

"Wha-"

_Thud_. I hit the ground back first. All of the air knocked out of me I was temporary blinded by the brightness of the sun.

"That's not your feet Lex." Dean scolded as he helped me up. "We gotta go!" Unable to catch my breath Dean threw me over his shoulder and took off towards the cars.

"There you guys are! We didn't know if you made it!" Relieved Kelsey ran towards us. "What happened is she okay?" Concern laced her voice as she noticed Dean was carrying me.

"Just peachy. You know from being pushed out a second story window with no warning." Glaring at the ground since Dean couldn't see me. "Seriously put me down Dean! I can walk!" Kicking my feet as he ignored my requests.

"Did you get it dad?" Deans attention was fully on John.

"No but tonight we will. Since they have our scent they will come." XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"This is stupid Kelsey. Why do we have to stay in the hotel why they get to kick some vampire ass." Groaning I fell back on the bed covering my face with a pillow. "It's just not fair!"

"It's not what? Can you move the pillow you're muffled." I felt the bed shift as she sat beside me. "Beside Lex, you never know they could show up here and not fall for John's trap."

"Psh yeah right. Dad is good at what he does, there's no way that they won't fall for it." Getting up from my spot I started pacing. "I just hate not knowing what is happening, you know? Like what if one of them is hurt and I never get to see them again."

"I know Lexy, it scares me too every time they go do this stuff. They're the best of the best in this business, you know that." She wrapped her as around me, "and now you understand how Dean feels when you go on hunts with me or when he finds out about past hunts you've done."

"It's his job to worry, he has no choice with a bratty little sister." I said while laughing to myself. "Well they should be back soon it's almost 1 am." XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"What the fuck!" I exclaimed as the door flew open in front of me. "What's that necessary Dean? You almost hit me with the door."

"Dad wants you outside Lex." He pushed me out the door when I didn't move. "Now Lex, not tomorrow."

Walking out towards Dad's truck I could see him messing with his safe in the back.

"You wanted me Dad?"

"Come here Lex, I want you to have this." Smiling at me he gestured me to the tailgate. "I don't know what will happen while you're in Forks but I want you to take the Colt." Pressing the cold metal in my hands he wrapped my fingers around it.

"Dad I-."

"Lex please, I want you to have it. There's only five bullets left so only use it in emergency situations that you need to escape from."

"Five? I thought there were six left." Looking puzzled I looked back up at Dad.

"I'm holding onto the sixth one. That one is for the son of a bitch that killed your mother. When the time comes I'll come to Forks and get the Colt from you, but until then be safe Alexis. I can't loose you too." He kissed my forehead and wrapped me in one last hug. "I'll see you soon Lex." With that he hopped in his truck and sped out of the parking lot.

I looked down at the Colt. _This is it? I was expecting it to be..I don't know, more spectacular. _There was a pentagon engraved on the handle and Latin written on the barrel. _That was it. How can this kill anything? _Turning back to the hotel I hid it in the waistband of my jeans. Better not let Dean or Sammy know Dad gave it to me.

"What did Dad want? Is he still here?" Dean questioned me before I could close the door.

"He just wanted to tell me to stay safe in Forks. And I think he's hunting the thing that killed mom." There was a heavy silence in the air.

"He's what? Without us?" Dean stood up pissed that John didn't tell him. "So what is that why he wanted the Colt." Grabbing my shoulders he shook me. "Lex where did he go?"

"Calm down Dean, Dad obviously doesn't want our help right now." Sam said as he pulled Dean away from me.

"He said when the time comes he'll tell us Dean. I think he wants to get close without drawing attention to him."

"And you Winchester's are like neon signs wherever you go." Kelsey snorted, "one Winchester might go almost unnoticed, but four or hell even two of you in the same place would raise all sorts of attention."

"I guess but still." Dean rubbed his face glancing up at me. "Are you heading back to Forks tonight or tomorrow Lex?"

"Oh shit! Charlie's gonna kill me, I told him I would of been back yesterday." Smacking my face I let out a big sigh. "Well might as well head back tonight, I won't get there til Wednesday."

After saying our goodbyes I got in my car. Pulling the Colt out I looked at it closer. _Why would Dad just give this to me? He needs it more than I do._ Shrugging I put it in the passenger seat as I headed out of Sunrise. _Maybe it's because he knows Charlie is going to kill me for showing up three days late._


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: La Push

Needless to say Charlie was pissed when I pulled up to the house Thursday morning at 3 am. Closing my car door as quietly as possible I made my way to the door. It creaked as I opened it. Glancing around I saw no one in the kitchen. _Phew that was close._

"What happened to being home Sunday Alexis. It's Thursday." Turning on the living room light Charlie stood there arms crossed glaring. "It's four days past when you said you'd be home and you didn't even think about letting me know."

"My bad."

"My bad. That's all you can say? Here I was not knowing if you were dead and all you can say is my bad."

"Sorry? I didn't mean to but Dad was there I thought he would of said something."

"You know what. You're grounded."

Laughing at Charlie's reaction I shook my head. "Probably not but thanks for trying that Charlie. You're my uncle, not my dad."

"I mean it Alexis. School and home. That's it. No going to friends houses and no leaving on hunting trips."

Rolling my eyes I turned for the stairs. "Sure whatever you say Charlie. I'm going to bed."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

Turning my alarm off I rolled back to my stomach and checked the time. 2:37 pm. _Whoops there went another day of school I missed. Oh well,_ I thought to myself as I snuggled more into the blankets and fell back asleep.

"Alexis. Wake up. It's dinner time." Bella said as she was shaking me awake.

"Five more minutes Dean."

"Um it's Bella."

My eyes shot open. "Crap! What time is it?" Rubbing the sleep out of my eyes I grabbed my phone.

"It's 6:30. Dinner time like I said." Bella stood there staring at me.

"Ughh I'm just going to sleep thanks though Bella."

"Um so tomorrow Jake wants us to come to La Push for a bon fire and to hang out after. I wa-was hoping you'd come with?" Bella looked at me hopefully.

"Sure Bells I'll come with, only if you skip school with me tomorrow. I figured since I haven't been all week there's no point going on a Friday." Standing up I ran my fingers through my tangled hair attempting to smooth it down.

"Skip? Like ditch school?"

"Yeah why not, text Jack and tell him we'll hang out all day tomorrow."

"It's Jake, Alexis." Rolling her eyes she crossed her arms over her small frame. "I don't know, won't Charlie be mad."

"That's why we'll get ready for school but just go to La Push instead. Give me your phone for a second." Cautiously she passed me her phone. Opening her messages I clicked on Jake's name and waited for it to ring.

"_**Bells! I wasn't expecting you to call me!" **_A cheerful voice came from the other line.

"_**Well that's because it's not Bella, it's her cousin Alexis. But Bella was too nervous to call you herself."**_

Bella's face turned bright red and she tried grabbing the phone back. "Alexis! Give me my phone! That isn't nice!"

Holding her back with my foot I laughed._** "Well we were hoping you'd skip class tomorrow and hang out with us all day. We can be there around 8 so Charlie won't know we skipped school."**_

"_**That sounds great! You guys can come to my house, Bells knows where it is!"**_

"_**Thanks Jack see you tomorrow!"**_ I hung the phone up and passed it to Bella. Her face was redder than I thought was possible.

"Why'd you do that Alexis!" She huffed glaring daggers at me.

"Because he obviously likes you Bella. And plus you weren't going to text him." Walking by her I smiled. "And it'll help you forget about that douche ex."

"He's not a douche Alexis!"

"What part isn't? Because from what I've heard is that he left you alone in the woods all by yourself. Then up and left thinking you'd be able to find your way home. Major dick move it you ask me."

"I-it's not like that.." Bella looked at the floor a tear running down her face.

"Look Bella I'm sorry, but it's time you move on and live your life. Who knows Jack might be the help you need. You know just have some rebound sex and you'll forget all bout dick-ward."

The blush creeped back on Bella's face. "I-uh I- Edward was old fashion so-so we never." Embarrassed Bella continued looking at the floor the blush now went down her neck.

"You're a virgin?" I couldn't help the small laugh that escaped my lips. "So you aren't hung up over that." Shaking my head I laughed again. "Well that makes it easier then, I mean you could still have a rebound."

"Aren't you a virgin too?" Bella asked the embarrassment still evident in her voice.

"Haaaa no. I was 14 when I lost that."

Looking up at me shocked her mouth kept opening and closing.

"Really? Why?"

Shrugging I grabbed my phone off my bed. "Doesn't really matter does it? Anyway enough talking about me let's go eat." I turned and headed down the stairs. Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Stop being so nervous Bella." I whispered harshly, "you're gonna give it away."

"Sorry Alexis. I-I Just have never done this before."

Rolling my eyes I looked over at Charlie who just walked out of the bathroom.

"— now I'll be home late tonight, Alexis don't forget school then home nothing in between. You're still grounded from your last stunt." Rolling my eyes I kept tracing a crack on the ceiling with my eyes.

"About that _Dad_, we have an essay for class we have to write about the La Push tribe, so Bella and I are going there to get some first hand knowledge."

Bella looked at me like a deer in headlights. I swiftly kicked her under the table and raised my eyebrows at her.

"Ow- I mean yeah dad. They're having a bon fire tonight and we get extra credit if we go. And Alexis really needs that extra credit."

"Yeah I do- hey! What's that supposed to mean!"

Charlie was pouring himself a glass of coffee and looked at Bella and I.

"Well I guess I can make this one exception. But I want you girls back right after the fire is over. Nothing good ever happens past midnight." He glances down at his watch. "I'll see you girls tonight." He all but ran out the door coffee in tow.

"See Bella that wasn't that bad."

She rolled her eyes. "I guess but we still lied to him Alexis."

"Like you've never have lied to Charlie before? Yeah right Bells. But come on let's go I need to have some fun." Standing up I grabbed my keys and threw on my leather jacket. Bella sat there giving me a quizzical look. "So are we going Bella? Or are you going to sit there checking me out all day."

The blush appeared on her face. "I-uh I no I-I just need to grab my jacket." Standing up she smoothed out her lavender long sleeved shirt and went to the closet to get a jacket. "I'm guessing you want to drive your car there?"

"Hell yes! Like I said Bella your truck has seen a lot of better days." With that I grabbed her arm and drug her out the door and towards my car. Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The drive to La Push was longer than I expected especially with Bella fidgeting the whole time. Finally after twenty minutes we pulled up to a small red house.

"You can park by the garage, that's where Jake said he was." Parking by the small garage I looked over at Bella who was chewing on her nonexistent nails.

"Bella stop that. Why are you so nervous." She shrugged at me and opened the door.

"I don't know. Let's get this over with." Bella was barley out of the car when two arms wrapped her in a bear hug and lifted her off the ground. A loud squeal passed Bella's lips. "Jake! Put me down! You know I don't like being picked up." Laughing a throaty laugh at Bella's reaction Jake turned his attention over to me as he sat Bella back down.

"You're good with cars aren't you Alexis," Jake walked over towards me, "I'm trying to rebuild my rabbit but I'm lost at what's wrong with it."

"Let me take a look, I mean I have rebuilt a few cars." Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I wasn't quite sure how much time had passed when I looked up from working on Jake's engine. Looking around Bella and Jake were no where to be seen. _Of course they left._ Shaking my head I turned my attention back to the car.

"Whoa, you are too fine to be doing Jakes dirty work." A voice behind me said. Jerking up too fast I bashed my head on the hood of the car.

"Ow-fuck! Make some noise next time instead of sneaking up on someone." Rubbing my head I turned to see who had spoken.

"Sorry about that I'm Embry and this is Quil."

"Alexis."

"So Alexis how did you get roped into doing this for Jake?"

"Dragging my cousin Bella out of the house is how." Laughing I wiped my hands on a rag.

"You're Bella Swan's cousin? Oh man I bet Jake is in heaven right now!" Quil laughed out. "He's been in love with that girl since I can remember."

"Why won't Bella call, Bella needs to come over, Bella Bella Bella." Embry made his voice high pitched while mocking things that Jacob had said. "The poor boy is so in love. We have to hear it all the time."

Laughing I walked over to the bench where my phone was. It was already 1pm. _Hm no wonder why I'm hungry. _"So is there any food close? I'm starving."

"We can raid Jake's house for food, he shouldn't care since you fixed his car better than he ever could." Embry motioned for me to follow. "Plus we can play his Xbox while him and Bella are gone."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So you guys coming to the bon fire tonight?" Embry looked hopeful.

"Yep we'll be there! So can we drink at this thing or is that frowned upon?"

Quil snorted so hard his pop came out of his nose. "I mean I don't see why not. These things go on for a few hours I could definitely use a drink to make it go by faster." Laughter escapes his lips. "Could you see that Em? Sam and his gang would have a stroke."

"I mean sneak it in obviously. You know put it in my gas station soda." I looked over at the boys waving my cup at them. "So what's this so called gangs deal?"

"Well right now it's just three in it but they keep looking at me like I'll be next to join," Embry looked nervous, "but it's so far just Sam, who's the leader, Paul, a total hot headed douche, and Jared. Jared was our friend up until a few weeks ago he just dropped us."

"They have to be on steroids." Quil interjected, "I mean Paul and Jared both grew like a foot taller over night and not to mention all the muscle they put on. But our parents say they're the "protectors" of the tribe, whatever that means."

"So they're basically hall monitors on steroids?"

Soda flew out of Quil's nose again and he started coughing. I met Embry's eyes and we both started laughing at Quil's reaction. I haven't laughed like this in a long time.

"Yeah yeah yeah. Keep laughing you jerks. I'm gonna go home and change before the bon fire, I'll meet you guys there." Grumbling Quil got up and headed to the door.

"Well I guess we should head that way. Jake and Bella are probably already there." Embry stood up putting on his hoodie and opened the door. "Ladies first."

Rolling my eyes I slapped his chest, "so why aren't you going out the door first Embry?"

"Ha a comedian we have here." Rolling his eyes he led me towards the beach.

"Are they grilling?" The smell of hot dogs and hamburgers were in the air. My mouth started to drool.

"Geez easy girl, you just ate half a pie and like three sandwiches and you're still talking about food?" Embry looked at me in disbelief, "but yes, we usually have a cookout before they start on the legends." He grabbed my drink out of my hand and made a disgusted face, "I don't know how you drink that, I swear it's all alcohol and no soda."

"Practice Embry." I laughed as we walked towards Jake and Bella.

"There you are Alexis!" Bella met us halfway.

"Well of course, you and Jack ditched me so I had to make new friends." I took another sip of my drink passing it back to Embry. "So when can we eat I'm starving."

"I'm starting to think you never stop eating." Embry laughed, "I still wonder where all the food you ate earlier went."

"We can get food now, that way we'll beat the rush of people." Jacob said, he soon turned his attention to Bella. "You want anything I'll bring it back over for you."

I tuned them out when Jake said that, Bella must be super blind to not see how much he likes her. Turning toward Embry I motioned toward the food. "So let's goooo I need food." Embry rolled his eyes as he headed toward the table grabbing a plate he started piling on food. _These Quileutes sure know how to have a feast._ I grabbed myself a plate and loaded it up.

"You going to leave food for anyone else?" Jake said eyeing my plate. "I think four hot dogs is a little...excessive?"

"I'm not sure.. I'll probably be back for seconds honestly." Grabbing one of the hot dogs off of my plate I smiled and made my way towards Bella. Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I still don't know how you ate all of that food." Embry said looking at me in disbelief, "I couldn't even finish two."

"It's a talent I have and thankfully it doesn't stick to my bones." I took another long sip of my drink. "Hey Bells you want a sip?" She took the drink out of my hand and took a swig. Her face said it all. It twisted into a look of disgust and she looked at me wide eyed.

"Alexis?!" She whispered harshly. "Have you been drinking this whole time?"

"Calm down Bells, it'll loosen you up." Rolling my eyes I snatched my drink back from her. The sun had begun to set and some of the adults were getting the fire started. I grabbed one of the blankets that Quil had brought and wrapped it around myself.

"Don't look now, but Sam and his gang are here." The annoyance was clear in Jake's voice. We all turned to where he was looking. I now understood why they thought they were on steroids. Saying they were huge was an understatement.

"How old are they? They have to be in their twenties at least." Bella said awestruck.

"Sam's the oldest he I think just turned 22 otherwise Paul and Jared are 16." Jake replied to her.

"There's no way that they're 16." My jaw dropped slightly looking at them while they were getting food.

"Yeah steroids will do that to people." Embry snorted and turned his attention to the fire.

They sat directly opposite to us across the fire._ How are they just wearing shorts in this weather._ It was chilly enough that I was wearing my jacket and a blanket but they seemed perfectly fine with only shorts on. I couldn't help but stare at them. I mean I'm not complaining they were all super attractive. As I was glancing them over a pair of brown eyes met mine. My mind went blank and all I could focus on were the brown eyes staring back into mine. I could hear Embry's voice but it sounded as if I was under water. _Why can't I look away._ A hand on my should yanked me back into the present. Finally I was able to blink and broke the eye contact. _What the fuck just happened._ Embry, Jake, Quil, and Bella were all staring at me. Embry was talking but I couldn't hear what he was saying. Shaking my head I tried to focus.

"—are you okay? Alexis you look like you've seen a ghost." Concern laced Embry's voice.

"I-I'm fine," coughing a bit I cleared my voice.

"Really because two seconds ago you were making googly eyes at Paul. He's trouble Alexis." Embry handed me another blanket, "you look pale, are you sure you're fine?"

"Yeah I am, sorry I-I was spacing out on something my brother told me a while ago."

"Sure you were."

I turned my attention back to Jacob's dad who was in the middle of telling one of the legends. _The Cold Ones?_ I could feel eyes burning my face from an intense stare. _Don't look Lex. Don't look._ I turned my attention to Embry to distract myself from looking.

"Wait..did he just say vampires sparkle." I deadpanned louder than I had expected.  
So help me god I could not stop the laugh that passed my lips. A few people around us let out some silent laughs.

"Alexis shhhh." Embry elbowed me in the ribs trying to silence me.

"I can't." I continued to laugh trying to do it more quietly. "Vampires that sparkle, can you picture Dracula coming after you saying "I vant to suck your blood", just to sparkle when light touches him. I mean seriously Embry, what a pathetic way to die. All you see is glitter then boom your dead."

"You need a hobby Alexis." Quil whispered from the other side of Embry.

"Don't lie. You were thinking it too Quil."

"It's just stupid legends really, the Elders get a little too into their story telling." Quil moved to the other side of me, so I was sandwiched between him and Embry.

"Well legends have to come from somewhere. So there's probably some truth in it." Shrugging I snuck a glance across the fire at Sam's gang. Paul was still staring intensely in my direction while the other two were talking sending glances both towards me and Paul. Jacob's dad had just finished up the legends and most people were now casually talking to one another.

"You ready to go Alexis? Charlie's probably waiting for us." Bella said as Jake helped her up.

"Yeah sure I guess."

"Do you have to leave?" Quil and Embry practically said at the same time.

"Well..."

"Alexis we can't Charlie will be mad if we don't go home." Bella crossed her arms.

"How about I come back this weekend." I smiled over at the boys. "That way I'll keep Charlie happy and maybe I won't be grounded much longer." Standing up I gave the blankets back to Quil. "See you guys tomorrow."

"I'll come with you guys since your car is at my house." Jacob stood up and grabbed Bella's hand. They turned to leave as I followed a few steps back to not interfere with them.

"Hey wait up!" A husky voice called out. Jacob and Bella kept walking as they were out of ear shot. I turned around to see I think it was Paul, jogging towards me. _Dang look at those abs. Stop it Lex, you're probably drooling. _He stopped a few feet away from me and I swore I could feel heat radiating off of him.

"Hey I'm Paul," he stuck his hand out to shake mine. "I figured I should introduce myself." He gave a small smile.

"Hi I'm-I-," _crap what's my name again_, "I'm Winchester. Alexis Winchester." _Grab his hand Alexis._ _What is wrong with me?_ I grabbed his hand and dropped it instantly when an electric current shot up through my arm making me gasp a little.

"Are you okay? You don't look too good."

"I'm fi-fine." I sputtered out,_ get it together Lex. _"I just have to go, I'm grounded and have to be back home before midnight." Looking around I couldn't see Jacob or Bella anywhere in sight.

"Well could I maybe get your number?" Paul rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "You know maybe we can hang out one of these days?"

"Uh yeah sure. What's your number? I'll just call you off of mine?" He told me his number and I pressed call it ringed a few times before it popped up on his phone.

"Thanks! I'll text you soon!" Paul said with a big grin on his face.

"Sounds good. It was nice meeting you but I really have to go. I'll see you around?" I gave a slight wave as I turned and headed to my car.

"Alexis! You need to stop wandering off like that!" Bella said looking annoyed.

"I didn't. You and Jake were too busy to notice I was even there. But let's go." I hopped in my car and waited for Bella to do the same.

"You're in a rush."

"Well yeah I would like to not be grounded any more." I turned my car on, waving goodbye to Jake we headed home.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Sparkle Sparkle

"Bella it's Saturday, why are you going hiking?" I was lounging on the couch stuffing my face with bacon.

"I just want to okay. It's not like you're coming with me." Bella huffed sitting at the table eating her breakfast.

"You best believe I am. I have nothing else to do since Charlie won't let me hang out with Quil and Embry. I'm dying of boredom Bella." The last week had been so boring. I had to catch up on all of my homework from the week before and on top of that Charlie refused to let me leave the house. Charlie has been on high alert with work since hikers have been going missing this last week also. And I know Charlie knows that it's not "bear attacks" it's something else doing this.

"Bella if you don't let me come I'll tell Charlie and you'll be confined to the house like I am."

"You wouldn't."

"You wanna find out?" Smirking over at her I got up from the couch and went upstairs to change. Pulling out a pair and black leggings and a neon yellow sport bra I threw them on with my Nikes. Opening up the safe in my closet I grabbed the Colt, a silver knife, and a small thing of holy water. _You can never be too safe, right? _Hiding the Colt and knife in my waist band I put the holy water in my shoe. Grabbing my black zip up hoodie I checked my phone.

1 new message: Paul

The only good thing about this week has been Paul texting me. I still haven't understood why everyone was telling me to stay away. He was actually pretty nice.

Paul

"**So what are your plans today? Charlie still have you on lockdown?"**

Alexis

"**Unfortunately, but fingers crossed I'm free after this weekend. But Bella is dragging me to go hiking somewhere.**"

Paul

"**It's not safe to do that. You guys should stay home or come to La Push."**

Alexis

"**I can handle myself Paul. Besides we shouldn't be gone long."**

Paul

"**Just be safe. Please. Will you at least let me know when you get home?"**

Alexis

**"You're worse than my brothers. But yeah I'll let you know. I have to go."** With that I pocketed my phone and headed to the kitchen.

"You ready Bells? Wait.. are you really wearing jeans to go hiking?"

"What's wrong with that? Come on let's go before Charlie gets back."

"Uh I guess just give me directions." We got in my car. Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I forgot how much I hate hiking. My feet hurt. I was sweating to the point I tied my jacket around me. All of the bugs were making me their snack and to top it off I was out of breath.

"Are we almost there." I asked Bella between breaths.

"Yeah we just have a little further to go. You sure you're okay?"

"I'm fine don't worry about me. I just forgot how much I hate hiking." We walked a little farther until we reached a clearing. My mouth dropped open slightly. It was actually really pretty. There were a few flowers that started to bloom mixed in with the flowy grass.

"How'd you know this was here Bella?" I looked at her curiously. "I mean you don't seem like the adventurous hiker type."

"Edward showed me this. It was our place."

I rolled my eyes. _Of course it had to do with Edward_. I sat my jacket down and laid on top of it. Trying to enjoy a few moments before we'd have to make the hike back to my car. It was so peaceful and quiet I must of dozed off.

"Laurent! What are you doing here?!" Bella almost shouted sounding a little excited. I jumped up to my feet looking around. I headed towards Bella.

"Who are you talking to Bella? I don't see anyone." The hair on the back of my neck rose as my hunter instincts kicked in. A man with dreads appeared from the trees in the direction that Bella was facing. His walk was slow as if he was stalking prey. I reached for the Colt and moved it forward on my waist band.

"Bella! I was looking for the Cullens but their house seems to be abandoned." His voice was velvety smooth.

"They had to move, Carlisle was starting to draw some suspicion, but Edward visits weekly."

_What was Bella going on about? How were they creating suspicion..? And I know for a fact Edward hasn't been here in months._ I looked between Bella and the man who was only about ten feet away from us now. My hunter instincts were in high gear as the man started pacing around.

"Well you see you two caught me at a bad time, I'm very hungry and well, Bella you smell just so sweet and you," he looked right at me, "you have this exotic smell.. I just can't wait to try." He laughed a menacing laugh taking another step forward. I grabbed Bella's arm pulling her behind me.

"They will know it was you! They'll come looking for me." Bella's voice was full of fear as he took another step towards us. I grabbed the Colt from my waist band holding it at my side.

"I wouldn't take another step if you value your life."

Laurent laughed even louder. "You think you can kill me with a gun! No no deary." He took another step and a ray of sunlight hit his face.

"Are you seriously sparkling." I said almost in disbelief. A laugh escaped my lips. "Seriously though, why the hell are you sparkling." I said while laughing.

"It's the skin of a killer, it's like attracting moths to light. I'd be a little more frightened if I were you." With that he had vanished, his voice now came from behind us. "You act as if you could out do me. As if I couldn't kill you in the blink of an eye." He appeared in front of us again only a few feet away. Bella gripped my arm harder than I thought possible.

"I'm warning you. Take another step and you'll have a bullet through your head."

"Lex, it won't do anything to him." Bella's voice whispered.

"Why the hell won't it Bella." I whispered harshly back to her.

"That's because I can't be killed. I'm a vampire deary and you're my prey." Another menacing laugh passed his lips. "You know I think I'll drain Bella first, then you. You're feisty, it'll be a fun little game with you." Laurent said his eyes turning blacker.

"First off, vampires don't sparkle. Second didn't your mom tell you to never play with your food?" I replied sarcastically. Laurent smiled as he looked me up and down. Before I could blink, he was gripping my cheeks with his hand, taking a long slow sniff.

"Ahhh.. I've never smelt anything like you before.. and it's just. so. appetizing." He said slowly his nose dangerously close to my neck. "I'll make this as painless as possible for you Bella, Victoria wants slow painful revenge. But I can't say I can say the same for your friend. She'll put up a fight." His voice drifted as I started to fidget with the Colt trying to figure out how to use it with him this close. _You really screwed up this time Lex._ Just as Laurent was going in for another sniff on my neck, his eyes snapped up as something behind us caught his attention. He took a giant step back releasing me.

"I don't believe it." He was looking behind us. There was a loud growl that erupted from behind. _Well it's now or become someone's dinner Lex._ I aimed the Colt right between Laurent's eyes and pulled the trigger. It felt as if everything had slowed up as I watched the bullet in the air. The growling behind us was getting closer and Bella was pulling on my arm. The bullet hit its target, right between Laurent's eyes. He blinked. His attention turned back to Bella and I, a smile appeared on his face. He tried to laugh but it was caught in his throat. He blinked again and as he did he fell backwards.

"Lex! What did you do!" Bella howled running towards Laurent.

"What did I do? I just saved our asses."

"H-h-He's de-dea-dead." Bella's eyes were wide.

"No shit Bella. I literally shot him between his eyes. What did you expect?" I looked at his body on the ground then back at the Colt. "It fucking worked." I mutter in disbelief. I looked up at Bella who was staring wide eyed behind me. Holy shit. There were three giant wolves only feet away from us. Bella was frozen in her spot with her mouth open.

"Bella lets go! We can talk in the car." Grabbing her arm I started pulling her with me. I looked back at the wolves. A black one, a brownish gray one, and finally a silvery gray one; the last one was staring at me with worry in its eyes. _That's fucking weird_. I picked up the pace.

"Bella I swear if you don't stop dragging your feet I'll carry you back to my car." I threatened as she proceeded to go dead weight on me. I glanced back to the wolves to make sure they weren't following us, they were now sniffing the body. Except the silvery one was still staring in our direction. "Fine have it your way Bella." Grabbing her arm and leg I fireman carried her out of the clearing, picking up the pace.

"Alexis! Put me down!." She was thrashing trying to kick her arms and legs.

"No. Not until you tell me what the fuck was going on back there!" We finally made it back to my car and I dropped Bella to her feet. She stood there crossing her arms glaring at me.

"How'd you kill him Alexis." She asked me accusingly raising her eyebrows.

"I shot a man right between the eyes Bella. What else do you want me to say."

"You're hiding something Alexis."

"And you aren't Bella. Why are you so hung up over the fact I probably killed the thing that's been murdering people around here, Bella!" My voice kept raising. "Because last I knew most people don't run with open arms to psychopaths and yet you practically did! How are the Cullens involved with this Bella."

"Just take me home Alexis." She got in my car slamming the door. Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After I dropped Bella off I headed over to the station to talk to Charlie.

"Hi how can I help you." The front desk lady asked.

"Is Charlie available? It's urgent."

"He should be, if you want you can head to his office it's the third door on the left."

_Knock. Knock._

"Charlie? Can I talk to you." I stood in the doorway hesitating.

"Alexis? What are you doing here? Is everything alright?" Charlie said sounding surprised. I closed the door before I sat down. "Alexis, what's going on. Where's Bella?" Charlie said getting worried.

"She's at home. But she drug me with her to go hiking earlier. We ran into the thing that might of been killing the hikers." I looked up at Charlie his face was hard. "And?" "It- I'm not sure what it was- he claimed to be a vampire, bu-but he started to sparkle in the light and he felt like ice. Bella knew him Charlie. He knows the Cullens. But Bella..she talked to him like he was a friend she hadn't seen in awhile. She said the Cullens left because Carlisle was creating suspicion." I looked at Charlie, his face was unreadable. Charlie's fist balled up and the vein in his head started to bulge.

"I knew there was something up with those Cullens." Charlie's fist hit the table. "I just didn't know what they were. I wanted to figure it out so I could be prepared but then Bella started dating Edward." Charlie stared at the wall for a long moment before he turned to face me. "He said he was a vampire?" Charlie rubbed a hand over his face. "It's consistent with how the bodies have been drained of blood, but I've never heard or seen one that sparkles or that is ice cold. If it was a "vampire" how did you get away? How does Bella or the Cullens know him." He voice was on edge as he stared at the wall behind me.

"Well..there were these giant wolves that showed up and chased him off." I said not wanting to tell him about the Colt. "I mean I'm guessing Bella knows him from the Cullens? I tried asking her and she just stopped talking to me. I don't know Charlie, should we call Dad and my brothers? Maybe they'll know what to do."

"Let's wait on that. This place might be crawling with hunters before we know it."

_Buzz. Buzz. Buzz._

My phone kept vibrating on my lap. 3 missed calls: Paul

_Buzz. Buzz._

"I need to take this call. I'll see you at home Charlie."

"Alexis. Wait. Just please for once don't get in over your head with this. We don't know how to protect ourselves yet."  
I gave him a small smile, standing up I left the office before I hit answer on my phone.

"**_Hello?"_**

"_**Thank god Lex. I thought something happened to you."**_ Paul's husky voice sounded concerned.

"_**Oh crap. Sorry Paul. I got busy after the hike I spaced texting you." **_I said sounding distant.

"**_Are you sure you're okay? Can you come to La Push tonight?"_**

"**_Um I might be able to I'll have to check with Char..._**" I started to space out. _Wait who was this Victoria person that Laurent was talking about earlier and what did she want with Bella?_

"_**Lex? I can come over to Charlie's now if you want?"**_ Concern laced Paul's voice.

"_**I-no no. I'll just head over to La Push now. Where are you?"**_

"**_Emily's. Sam's fiancé. I'll text you the address._**"

"**_Okay cool. I'll see you in a bit._**" Hanging up I got in my car and pulled the Colt out of the center consul. _Shit. I only have four bullets left._ I grabbed my phone and and called Kelsey.

"**_Hey Lex!_**" Her cheerful voice came through on the other line.

"**_Hey can you do some research for me?_**"

"**_Sure what's up?_**"

"**_Can you see if you can find any information on the Cold Ones? And also can you see if there's a way to make more bullets for the Colt?"_**

"**_Uh sure girlie. What's going on? And why do you want to know that for the Colt?"_**

**_"I-I don't know Kels. Something is going on here..something big. I think these so called Cold Ones are the center of it._**"

"**_I'm in Montana right now. I can head over tonight Lex. Should we call your brothers_**?" Her voice was full of concern.

"**_Let's wait on that. Just to make sure there's something actually happening here._**"

"_**10-4 Lexy. Ill do some research now. I should be there tomorrow night.**_" She hung up the phone.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Pulling up to the address Paul sent me I got out and headed to the door. Man, the Quileutes sure like the color red. I now noticed most of the houses near by were all the same shade of red. Pausing at the door I lifted my hand up to knock and hesitated. _Should I knock or walk in_? Before I could decide the door flung open and I was wrapped up in a hug.

"Lex! I was wondering if I'd ever see you again!" Embry said enthusiastically.  
I looked up at Embry. He had grown at least two feet since I saw him last week and packed on the muscle. I looked at him confused. _What the hell is going on_.

"So what you're a hall monitor on steroids now?" I looked at him puzzled. "I thought you loathed these guys."

"They aren't as bad I thought they were." He shrugged and pulled me inside. "Come on Emily made food. Paul and the others should be back soon." He drug me into the kitchen where a woman was pulling muffins out of the oven. "Emily, this is Lex, Paul's friend." He winked at me as I elbowed his ribs. I rolled my eyes at him as Emily walked over and hugged me.

"It's so nice to meet you finally. I hope you're hungry I made lots of food." She passed me a muffin as Embry started dragging me over to the couch. We spent the next hour laughing and joking around with Emily until Sam, Paul, and Jared showed up.  
Paul grabbed a muffin and sat down on the opposite side of me. While Sam was all lovey dovey over Emily. Jared had made himself right at home on the recliner by the tv.

"So Lex what did you do today." Jared turned toward me. A tension appeared in the room as everyone's eyes went to me. Paul's fist balled up as he started to shake a little. I turned my attention back to Jared.

"Nothing too much really." I shrugged looking back at him. "Bella made me go hiking with her, then I had to do chores so Charlie would let me leave." I said calmly.

"Huh." Jared looked at me not believing what I said. "Do anything else?"

"What's with the third degree?" I narrowed my eyes in Jared's direction.

"Alright that's enough you two." Sam's voice came from the kitchen. Embry got up from the couch and headed toward Jared.

"We can put that new movie we got in Jared. I mean if Lex can handle scary movies that is." Embry sent me a smirk as he said the last part.

I rolled my eyes at him, "It's not me you should be worried about." I peered out the window, the sun had started to set. It must be later than I thought it was. Checking my phone it was a little after 5pm. I scooted to where Embry had been moments before and use the arm of the couch as a pillow and throwing the quilt that was over the back of the couch on me. Paul looked over at me and gave me a small lingering smile.

"You ever going to put the movie in Embry? Or are you too scared." I sent a smirk in his direction.

"Calm down princess. We're deciding on how scary we want this movie to be." It felt like an hour later when they finally decided on a movie. Embry turned the lights off "to make it more authentic" and sat in the other recliner by Jared. That left Paul and I on the couch as Emily and Sam has disappeared. I swore everytime I looked over at Paul he was either staring at me or had moved a little closer to where I was sitting. We finally made it halfway into the Conjuring. Embry was hiding halfway under a blanket his eyes were only showing and Jared looked bored out of his mind texting on his phone.

"Hey scoot over a little." Paul whispered leaning toward me.

"Move where Paul? This couch isn't that big."

Rolling his eyes he proceeded to lay down by me pushing me against the back of the couch.

"Jesus Paul, why are you so hot?" I was awkwardly pressed up against his side and he felt like he was burning up.

"I mean have you looked at me?" He sent me a flirtatious smile and winked at me.

"That's not what I meant." I rolled my eyes.

"It was uncomfortable sitting. So make yourself comfortable buttercup, there's still like an hour left of this movie." He reached down and pulled the blanket around us, slyly wrapping his arm around me in the process. The butterflies in my stomach went into high gear as he started tracing small circles on my back with his fingers. The electric shocks weren't as intense as the first time I tried shaking his hand but they were still there. _Pull it together Lex. Nothing good will come out of this._ Sam and Jessica immediately popped into my head. _Nothing good would come out of being with Paul. It's only a crush Lex, I mean he walks around shirtless 99% of the time. It's the abs_. I tried to sneak a glance up at Paul to find he was already looking down at me with a small smile on his lips.

"Just relax Lex. You're safe here." With his other hand he grabbed my arm and rested it on his stomach and kept his hand on top of mine. Trying to relax a bit more I put my head on his shoulder and tried watching the movie. Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I must of drifted off to sleep because Paul was shaking me trying to wake me up.

"Lex..Lexy you're phone has been going off non-stop for the last twenty minutes."

"Not now Dean, have Sammy help you." I muttered still half asleep. A warm hand grabbed my arm and yanked me up.

"Okay okay I'm up I'm up!" I tried rubbing the sleep out of my eyes. "Shit. What time is it?"

"It's almost 10pm. You've been sleeping since like 6:30." Paul passed me my phone. "Your phone keeps going off." Paul sat right by me on the couch, he was so close I could feel the heat radiating off of him. Still in a sleepy state I leaned up against his arm, yawning.

"**_Winchester_**." I said answering my phone.

"**_About time you answer Alexis_**." Kelsey sounded annoyed on the other line.

"**_Sorry Kels. I fell asleep you know busy day and all._**" Yawning I lean into Paul more as he wrapped his arm around my back. He let out a small laugh.

"**_Wait. Are you with someone?_**" She must of heard him laugh.

**_"I-uh sorta?"_**

"**_Well tell me more later. But I found somethings out for that um research paper that you might want to use."_**

"**_Oh yeah. One second Kels._**" I turned to Paul. "Hey I need to step outside for a moment. You know girl talk." He gave me a small nod.

"I'll wait."

Getting up I walked out the front door and stood in the porch. I really should of remembered a jacket. I was still wearing only a sport bra and leggings._ I bet Pul could warm me up._

"**_So what's up?_**"

"**_So the Cold Ones, most of the information I found was either from the Quileute tribe or from this town in Italy. But basically they call themselves vampires. Their skin is practically like marble, they're fast and strong, aaaand they sparkle? Well along with being immortal, their teeth contain venom that'll change you into one of them if you're bitten."_**

"**_Huh. I mean they might have some vampire in them, that explains the need for eating human blood and they strength, speed, and immortality makes sense. But the rest doesn't."_**

"**_Did you have a run in with one Alexis?_**" She sounded worried.

"**_Well sorta. Bella knew him which has really thrown me off. I wonder if dead mans blood would work on them?"_**

**_"I mean if they're part vampire it might. It's just hard to tell. I'll call around and see if any hunters have had run ins with them before."_**

"**_Sounds good Kels_**."

"**_I just left Billings so it'll be about fifteen hours until I get there. Please don't do anything stupid Lex._**"

"**_I won't. I promise._**" I hung the phone up. Turning to head back in the house I ran into a large warm body.

"Jesus Paul. I thought you were inside."

"I was. But Sam and Emily are going to bed so I figured we should leave." He shrugged and grabbed my hand in his pulling me along.

"Um-where are we going?"

"My house. You look like you could use a hoodie." Releasing my hand he threw his arm over my shoulder. "I was right you are cold."

"Shut up Paul. I forgot to grab my jacket when we left the hiking spot." I could feel him tense up by me.

"Yeah speaking of that you probably shouldn't be hiking anymore. It's too dangerous."

"I didn't see anything dangerous." I looked up at him, his face was hard and expressionless. I swore I could feel his arm trembling.

"Paul are you okay?" I asked tentatively placing my hand in the small of his back. It was almost instantly that he stopped trembling and looked down at me.

"I'm fine. Just please promise me you won't go hiking until whatever this is stops? I mean you can hang out here, I know Emily would love that." He led me up to the front door of a house a block away from Emily's. He opened the door and ushered my through.

"I still don't get how you're not freezing."

"Well once you're as hot as me, you'll understand." He started laughing and headed up the stairs. "You coming or not?"

"Your dad won't mind that I'm here?"

Paul snorted, "No, he's hardly here anymore. He's usually either working long hours or at the bar drinking." He walked into his room and started rummaging through his closet.

I sat down on his bed looking around his room. It was small, with a queen sized bed, and some clothing thrown around it. The walls were a light red color with some black curtains over the window. I leaned back on the pillows throwing his comforter over me. Carrying Bella all the way back to my car had exhausted me.

"Here you can have this." Paul threw a black and white hoodie at me. Putting it on I snuggled more into the bed as Paul turned his tv on. "Geez have a long day Lex?" Paul said sounding knowingly.

"Something like that." I said while stretching.

"You know you really worried me today." Paul was looking intense as he spoke. "I don't know what I would do if I lost you."

"We've known each other for a week Paul. Isn't it a little too soon to be thinking like that?"

He shrugged his shoulders laying on his bed. "I don't know. I'm just saying if you ended up dead like the other hikers I don't know what I would do."

I turned to face him and he was already looking down at me the worry clear in his deep brown eyes. Once again it was like I was too memorized to look away. Paul shifted his body so he was facing me our faces only inches apart. _Damn he smells good._ He brought one of his hands up to my face caressing it gently, his eyes getting more intense.

"You really don't know how much you mean to me Alexis." His thumb stroked my cheek.

My brow furrowed as I continued looking at him. "I mean we've only known each other a week and this was our first time really hanging out." I started to ramble. "I mean, you're really nice and I still haven't found out why people tell me to stay away from you but I'm a mess Paul. I mean once I'm done with school I plan on helping with the family business, so that's a lot of trave-" his lips were on mine effectively stopping my ramble. My mind went to mush as he was being so gentle as if I were made of glass. He started to pull away breaking the kiss, I pulled his face back to me.

"Excuse you. I wasn't done." I breathed out. Trying to heat up the kiss I started to trail my hand down his chest.

"What are you doing Lex." He muttered against my lips, his hand stopping mine from going any further. He pulled back looking at me. "We've only known each other for a week Lexy." He said mocking what I had said earlier.

"You started it Paul." Looking at his lips I wanted to continue. "So I was going to finish it." He leaned back down and pecked my lips, rolling on to his back he pulled me half way on to his chest.

"I mean it's only our first time hanging out Lex." He said continuing to mock my words from earlier. "And you should try and get some sleep you've had a long day." He started tracing circles on my lower back.

I lifted my head to have a better look at his face, only to find him lightly snoring already. _Well that was fast_. I laid back down snuggling a little closer as sleep took over.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Yellow Eyes

_Ring ring_.

The sound of my phone snapped me out of my trace. The last week Kelsey and I had tried to find more information out on the Cold Ones but hit every dead end possible. I blinked a few times trying to refocus my vision before I grabbed my phone.

"Winchester speaking."

"Lex?" John Winchester's voice came through the other line sounding exhausted.

"Dad! Where are you? Is everything alright?" I haven't heard from my dad in a few weeks and he sounded worse than before.

"Yeah I'm fine.. Look I'm on my way to Forks. I need the Colt, Lex."

"Oh okay. Yeah dad. When will you be here? Can I come with you?" I pleaded.

"I-look Lex, I'll be there by night fall do not tell Charlie or anyone that I'm coming." Dads voice was serious.

"Yes sir. Should I meet you somewhere or are you coming to Charlie's?"

"Meet me at the diner around 8."

"Yes sir."

Click

Dad hung the phone up as the words were barley out of my mouth. _Well alright then. _I closed the lap top and went up to my room flopping down on my bed. This place was too quiet. Kelsey had gone home a few nights ago when her dad, Bobby started blowing her phone up needing her back home, and Bella had been hanging out with Jake all the time lately. Which I still don't understand why since she was crying a few days ago about him not wanting to be friends. _Whatever, her life I guess._ On top of everything, Paul seemed to be avoiding me like the plague the last week. _Maybe we shouldn't of gotten drunk Monday and hooked up. I'm so stupid. That's all he wanted probably and everything he was saying to me was a way to butter me up_. Taking in a deep breath I rolled over on my back looking at the ceiling. _Should I call him? Or would that make me even more desperate. Being a girl sucks_. Patting my bed I tried finding my phone without moving.

When I finally found it I clicked on his name in my texts. _God I look so desperate. _Counting I sent him six messages over the last three days that he never responded to. _Okay maybe I'll call him and if he doesn't answer I won't ever bother him again. Deep breath Lex, one call that's it_. Pressing the call button I tentatively held the phone to my ear. _He's not going to answer I knew this was dumb _I scolded myself mentally. There were four rings one more before it would go to voicemail.

"Hello?" Paul's raspy voice said.

_Holy hell he answered._

"Hello..?" Paul said a little louder than the first time.

"Oh hey...Paul. You uh you busy" fumbling with my words since I wasn't expecting him to answer.

"Uh yeah kind of Lex. Is this important." He sounded annoyed.

"Oh no.. I just was bored.."

"Look Lex. It's not a good time right now." A girl laughing could be heard in the background as Paul sounded even more annoyed.

"Well sorry I didn't know you were with someone." My stomach dropped at the sound of the laughing.

"Lex I-" I cut him off before he could continue.

"No look Paul. You've been blowing me off the last couple of days. Saying you're too busy to hang out or just straight up ignoring me. But you have no problem hanging out with other girls. So do us both a favor and just delete my number. Bye Paul." Over dramatic? Maybe, but that was my style. I threw my phone at the wall pissed that I let myself get played.

Getting up I grabbed a duffle bag and started throwing things in it. I could use a week out of this gloomy town. My phone kept vibrating from the floor I grabbed it to see Paul had been texting me and I had a few missed calls from him. So now he remembers how to respond to messages. I turned it off putting it in my back packet and grabbed my prepaid phone out of the night stand and headed to my car. Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Thanks for meeting me here instead dad." We we're currently in a small diner in Seattle.

"So why did you want to meet here Lex?" Dad looked at me puzzled.

"Forks is just so bleak all the time. I need a change of scenery. So can I please come with you dad? Please!" I tried using the puppy dog eyes that always works on Dean.

"Look Lex, I know you want to but it's dangerous and we can't talk about it here. Too many ears." Dad whisper harshly back at me.

"Okay okay, but can I come for a bit?" Still pleading with him. Dad tensed up as his eyes shot to the door behind me. His fist balled up on the table and the other one clenched his coffee cup.

"Dad. Lex? What are you guys doing here." Dean said and he approached our table.

"You told them Alexis?!" Dad said glaring at me.

"Tell us what? We tracked your phone down dad and since you've been calling Lexy a lot it wasn't hard to do. What's going on?" Sammy asked sitting down besides me. John Winchester let out a big sight as he looked at all of us. Still wary of talking out in the open.

"Look let's just go to the hotel we'll talk there." He threw down a couple of bills for the meal and headed to the door.

The drive to the hotel was short as dad had gotten on only a few blocks away from the diner. I grabbed my duffle bag out the of the passenger seat as I followed Dean and Sammy to the door.

"Lex you have it?" Dad said sitting on the bed.

"Yeah I do dad." I reached in my waist band pulling the Colt out passing it to dad.

"Wait! What. Lex has had it the whole time dad?!" Dean sputtered out.

"Yes I figured it would be safest with her and if she ran into trouble alone in Forks she would have a way out." Dad said turning the Colt over in his hands. "But that's a different story. I guess were all headed for Rupert, Idaho. I'll explain when we get there." Dad all but jumped to his feet handing the Colt back to me. "Lex get what you need out of your car l, leave it here you can ride with Dean and Sam. We need to get there as fast as we can."  
Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Where's dad? I thought he would of beat us here." I looked around, for some reason the location dad sent us was an abandoned warehouse.

"I don't know Lex. This has bad news written all over it." Dean was pacing around his footsteps echoing.

"I need to pee." I started hopping back and forth on my legs.

"Sammy go with her I'll wait here for dad."

"I don't need a babysitter Dean," I glared at him, "I'm almost 17."

"Lex it's not the time to argue. Just go with Sammy he probably has to too." Dean sent us his best dad look he could muster.

"Fine." We went out the side door towards the wooded area by the building. I guess I could see why Dean wanted Sammy to come with me. This place had creepy written all over it.

"Take your time Sammy! I'm going to go back in!" I yelled in the direction I saw Sam go. I slowly made my way back into the warehouse. I could hear Dean and dads voice arguing about something. Typical of them really.

"Can you guys go a day without arguing?" I said as I approached Dean from the back.

"It's not dad, Lex." Dean said his voice had no emotion.

"What do you mean Dean?" I slowly stepped forward looking confused between the two.

"Lex, Dean has had a long day. He doesn't know what he's talking about." Dad said with a slight smile on his lips. Something was off with him..I couldn't place my finger on it. I stepped closer to Dean believing him more than the man in front of us.

"Really Lex? Sammy! They've lost their minds maybe you can talk some sense into them." The man pleaded to Sammy.

"It's not dad Sammy." My voice was no louder than a whisper. I felt Deans hand on my back reaching for the Colt. In a blink of an eye Dean had it drawn pointed right at dads head.

"Is this really necessary Dean?" John turned his back now facing us. A laugh full of malice escaped his lips. Slowly he turned back around facing us, his eyes now a dull yellow color. "I need to give you guys more credit." He laughed again. "It was almost too easy for you to see right through me."

"What do you want." Dean barked out taking a step closer.

"You know what I want." With a swish of his hands we all flew backwards hitting the wall. Dean still clutched the Colt to his chest. "I should of known none of you Winchester's would go down without a fight." The yellow eye demon said. "No worries at least in your dads head I could find your one weakness. You look so much like your mother did." His eyes bore threw me as he flicked his wrist upwards.

My body followed the way his hand motioned and before I knew it I was 10 feet off the ground struggling to breath. _You're really screwed this time Lex._ My throat was constricted as if someone was choking me, I could barley make out what Dean and Sam were yelling. A chorus of no's and let her go rang through the room. A white light flash in front of my eyes as I felt if my chest was ripped open by a wild animal. Blood. All I could smell was blood as I realized yellow eyes intention. The pain was like nothing I've ever experienced as I felt like my insides were being crushed. I felt blood coming out of my mouth as I had to cough it out.

"Dad! Please dad! I dont wanna die! Dad fight him please dad.." Fear was in my voice making it sound different. Pleading begging for him to put up a fight so yellow eyes wouldn't win. My vision blurred as the tears were freely flowing down my face. Everything started going out of focus. Dean and Sammy sounded like they were far away as they were still glued to the spots unable to do anything.

"No. I won't let you." Dads voice was clear as day as he fought trying to contain yellow eyes.

Just as quick as he said that I dropped to the floor landing face first on the concrete as my eyes close and I faded into the darkness. Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Beep. Beep. Beep_.

Pain. That's all I could feel as I started to wake up. A blinding bright light made me close my eyes as fast as I could. There was a scuffling noise to the left of me. Where am I? I tried opening my eye again the light was still blinding but as not bad as it had been. A smell of bleach was in the air. An IV was in my hand hooked up to the machine by me. When did I end up in the hospital?

"Oh! You're awake finally!" A cheerful nurse had walk into the room to check my vitals. "Everyone's been waiting for you to wake up."

"Wha-" my voice cracked my mouth suddenly dry. I tried clearing my throat before I continued. "What day is it?" My voice was still raspy.

"It's March 30th, you've been out for almost two weeks." The nurse squeezed my hand comfortably. "You've been through a lot with the car accident. They didn't think you'd make it with all of your injuries."

"Car accident?" My brows furrowed, I don't remember a car accident.

"A semi t-boned you, your brothers, and your father." The nurse gave me a small smile. "Once the doctor checks you out I'll let your brothers know you're awake."

"Do you know where my phone is?" Now realized I left Forks almost two weeks ago without telling anyone where I went.

"Your IPhone? I think I know where they put it, I'll go grab it for you and tell the doctor you're awake." She left the room. She came back in a few moments later and passed me my phone. "I'll be back to check on you soon." She messed with one of the machines and soon the pain had vanished. I gave her a small smile as I turned my phone on.

378 new text messages, 154 missed calls, along with numerous messages from other apps.  
_Shit. Where do I even start._ I spent most of the time send out group text messages saying I was in a car accident just to at least prove to people I was still alive. I hovered over Paul and Embry's name knowing the we're probably together. I decided to see what Embry had sent me; the same "where are you," "are you alive" were most of the messages except one caught my eye.

**Embry**

**Lex. Look can you please at least talk to Paul? He looks horrible. Please Lex.**

There were a few more message of Embry saying the same thing. _Shit, maybe I did over exaggerate with my last conversation with Paul. _There was a knock at the door right as I was about to look through Paul's messages. The doctor walked in and started going through his list. I'm not sure how long it was from X-rays to blood tests he finally left the room saying he'd be back soon to let me know when I could leave.

"Thank god Lexy." Dean said as he barreled threw the door wrapping me in a tight hug.

"Dean..I...cant...breath.." I could only gasp as I felt if my ribs were being rebroken.  
Sammy moved the the other side of the bed pulling me into a more gentle hug.

"We're glad you're awake finally." Sam said still hugging me.

"Where's dad? Did he leave already?" The was a twinge if disappointment in my voice as my eyes looked around the room. I could feel Sammy tense up and Dean's face went hard. "What. He's okay right? I mean it was only a car accident." My stomach dropped as Dean and Sammy we're having a mental conversation.

"Lex.. Dad-" Dean's voice started to crack as he tried to find the right words to say.

"No. No! He can't be Dean." My voice started to crack as I looked between the two.

"It was just too much Lexy." Dean rested one of his hands on my knees as he was trying to hold back tears. "Between being possessed, the car accident, and him almost loosing both you and me... it was just too much for him."

"You're not telling me something Dean." I looked at him, he was such a bad liar most of the time. He broke eye contact and stared at the wall.

"Look Lex. You need to get better first then we'll tell you everything. You can even come with us once you're all healed up." Sammy said looking down at me. Dean's head snapped back towards Sam his eyes hard.

"She what! No Sam. We just lost Dad and we almost lost her. It's too dangerous right now." Dean stood up and walked out the door without another word to us.

I couldn't help but let the tears run down my face. Dad was dead and I didn't get to say goodbye. Dean was hiding something from me. Sammy wrapped his arms back around me rubbing my back comfortably.

"Don't listen to Dean, Lexy. Once you're all healed up you can come back with us. Especially over the summer. I need someone to talk to besides Dean's multiple personalities." Sam said trying to comfort me.

"You mean it Sam?" I tried wiping the tears out of my eyes looking at him blurry.

"Yeah I do."

The doctor walked back in the room with final discharge papers for Sam to fill out since Dean had left. Sam wheeled me out of the room once it was finalized and we gathered all of my things. Crutches, a knee brace, a bag full of gauze and pain medicine would be my life the next couple of weeks.

"You're like robo cop with all the hardware on Lexy." Dean said more happily a definite attitude change from earlier.

"Well come on Dean I don't have all day. Who knows I probably got kicked out of school for being gone so much."

"Well then we'd have to find you another school to go to." Dean smirked at me helping me into the back seat of the impala. "Just rest Lexy. We'll be there before you know it."  
It was almost instantly my eyes closed when I laid down in the back seat. _Just like old time, huh Lex._


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Edwin

In the two weeks I had been gone I learned a lot had happened in Forks. Charlie's best friend had passed away from a heart attack on the same day Bella had ran away to Italy with one of the Cullens. So that ment they were back in town acting as if they never had left. Charlie was still grieving and spent most of his days in La Push helping Sue go through Harry's things. I'd only been back in Forks for two days and only have seen Bella and Charlie for a total of five minutes.

Getting out of bed I made my way to the bathroom finally brave enough to see what I looked like. From Bella and Charlie's reaction I knew it wasn't good. Both of my eyes were blood shot with deep, ugly purple and yellow bruises under them, my nose had a slight crook to it, a few stitches above my left eyebrow, along with scattered bruises and scratches on my face. I turned to face the full body mirror pulling my shirt up. Across my chest were three deep scratches held together by stitches, it almost looked as if a bear scratched me, both sides of my ribs had the deep purple bruises along with my arms. The back of my arms you could see the outline of a hand that had grabbed me a little to hard. _Maybe Sammy or Dean did that getting me out of there._ Looking down at the bulky knee brace I had to wear from dislocating my knee. I looked like I got into a fight with a wild animal and lost, thank god Charlie covered for me at school and Bella was bringing all my work home.

The one thing that was missing and I couldn't find anywhere was the Colt. _Maybe my brothers had it? I can't remember when I saw it last.._ The front door slamming brought me back to reality.

"Bella? Is that you?" I grabbed my crutches and tried to hobble down the stairs.

"You're not Bella." I said looking at the man in the room suspiciously. He gave me a smile that was too white and strained.

"No I'm not, I don't think I've had the pleasure of meeting you yet. I'm Edward Cullen." His voice was like velvet as he stuck his hand out of me to shake. I looked at it then back up at him.

"Sorry, I'd rather not. It hurts to move." I said almost monotone. _Shit I have no way of protecting myself. I need to plan things out better. _

"We have your homework. Bella wanted to go to La Push. You should join her." His voice came even more velvety than before. His brow was furrowed as he look at me almost annoyed with something.

"Great. I'll definitely go with her. I assume you won't be going?" I said my voice was cold. I met his eyes, they were a honey color, not natural whatsoever, nothing about him was.

I turned toward the stairs again. _Shit. Why wouldn't Charlie let me live in the spare bedroom downstairs for now_. I hesitated trying to figure out the best way to go up them.

"Do you need some help?" Edward said walking over towards me.

"No no.. I got it." I turned to face the stair again I could feel Edwards eyes on me and felt him brush up against my arm. I froze his skin was ice cold, just like the man from the clearing. My head snapped up looking at him.

"You know there's this thing called personal space." I said annoyed with how close he was. "I don't need your help. You've done more than enough. I have no idea what Bella sees in you. So there's the door Edwin, feel free to let it hit you on the way out." I glared at him as he stood still staring at me. He gave me a small smirk before taking a step back.

"I can help you. It'll be a lot quicker if I do." Edwards voice changed, it almost made me sick from how sweet his voice was.

"Thanks Edwin but unlike Bella, I can take care of myself." I waited until Edward went back into the kitchen to make my way upstairs.

Needless to say I was out of breath by the time I made it to my room. I changed into a pair of leggings with a dark green tank top before throwing my hair into its usual messy bun. I threw on the sweatshirt Paul gave me, just because I'm mad at him doesn't mean I can't still wear it right?

Not long after getting ready I hobbled back down the stairs and maneuvered myself in the passenger seat of my car I looked out the review mirror to see Bella saying her goodbyes to Edward. Ew. By that I mean she was currently making out with him as if she'd never see him again. _How could she do that with a monster?_ I reached over to the horn and honked it. Making Bella jump away from Edward and finally get in the drivers seat.

"That's nasty Bella. Like I thought I was going to puke all over my car." I said my face had a look of disgust. Her cheeks turned red as she started the car ignoring what I said.  
Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I don't think I can do this Bella."

For some reason I felt as if there were rocks in my stomach as the nerves set in. I haven't seen any of them in almost three weeks now, and I looked horrible. I pulled down the visor in the passenger seat looking at myself in the mirror. Bella had pulled up to Emily's house parking the car right in front of it.

"Then why'd you come with." Bella sounded annoyed as if I was interrupting her time.

"Well your dear Edwin wanted me to come with you and plus I can't stay cooped up in that house for much longer I'll lose my mind." I turned and face the porch.

_Shit. What if Paul's going to be here. He's not someone I really wanna face right now_.

"Well I'm going in. By the way his name is Edward." Bella huffed out clearly annoyed with me. She slammed the door shut when she got out.

_You can do it Lex_, I was trying to mentally pump myself up. _Besides it's probably just Emily in there making muffins or something._ After about ten minutes of talking to myself I opened the passenger door and started to hobble my way up the porch.

"Oh my god Lex! Are you okay!" Emily's voice rang through the small house as she looked at me horrified at what she saw.

"Hey Emily. I'm fine just a little banged up." I gave her a small smile that made my face hurt.

"Lexy, what happened?!" She dropped the pan of muffins on the table as she scurried over to me looking me over.

"My brothers and I were in a bad car accident a few weeks ago. I just was the lucky one and got the worst of it." I tried to get her a small laugh but it sounded pained.

"Well sit down, do you want anything to eat, drink?" Emily's mom voice was in full effect as she was grabbing blankets and rearranging pillows on the couch for me.

"I'm good for now thanks Emily."

"You know we've all been worried sick about you these last few weeks. Not knowing where you went or anything, especially Paul. I don't think he's hardly slept or eaten since you disappeared.." Emily trailed as the timer on the oven went off directing her attention back to the kitchen.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Is she even alive..?"

"I don't know.. grab a spoon and hold it under her nose just to make sure she's still breathing."

"Man she looks like she got hit by a bus or something."

I could hear voice whispering above me but I was too tired to open my eyes. That is until one of them started poking my cheek.

"What do you want." Annoyance was clear in my voice as I tried to swat the hand away from my face. I tried rubbing the sleep out of my eyes before I looked to see who was being annoying. Of course it's Quil and Embry. I should of known. I rolled my eyes the best that I could at them crossing my arms over my chest. They were crouched down still staring at me.

"You know if you take a picture it'll last longer." I was still annoyed they woke me up.

"You look like shit." Quil said still staring at me. Embry slapped him on the back of the head.

"You're not supposed to say that to a girl! That's why you're still single Quil. I think Lex looks beautiful." Embry flashed me one of his smiles before diving in for a hug.

"Embry not so tight. My ribs are still sore." I barley gasped out as he loosened his hold on me.

"Well sorry I thought you were dead." He pulled back looking at me all serious. "You just up and disappear for two weeks with no response to messages or calls. Paul thinks it's his fault you left." I can honestly say I've never seen Embry and Quil both so serious since I've known them.

"Well if I wasn't in a coma for almost two weeks I would of responded. It's not my fault my brothers and I got hit by a semi." I said annoyed I was having to explain this story so many times now.

"Well I'm glad you're okay." Quil said giving me a side hug. "At least I can understand that unlike some people." He said pointedly at Embry. I haven't even been awake for ten minutes and they were already bickering like an old married couple.

"Quil don't you have to go and check on Claire." Embry said in a teasing tone. Quil rolled his eyes before getting up and heading out the door. Embry turned his attention back to me as he sat down on the floor.

"So what's going on between you and Paul? He's been all depressed lately."

"I-I don't know." I said turning my attention to the ceiling, I wasn't expecting Embry to ask me that.

"Come on Lex. I know you and him, or I guess mainly you got into an argument with him right before you left."

"I was probably being stupid Em." I said awkwardly, casting a quick glance at him.  
"It's I don't know. He was avoiding me like the plague after we-hung out one night. I guess I thought he was just tossing me aside. You know.. I guess I kind of blew a gasket when I called him and I don't know..there was some girl there with him." I rolled to my side looking straight at Embry, ignoring the pain that shot through my side. "Look, I mean I've heard a lot about him from other girls at school. I mean I know not all of them are telling the truth or are exaggerating. But it's still in the back of my head, you know?"

Embry was looking at the couch suddenly interested in tracing the pattern with his finger.

"I had a feeling you heard about that. But he's not like that anymore, it's hard to explain.. I guess I don't know why... but when he met you he just dropped all of the girls he used to talk to or you know." Embry cheeks turned pink now turning his attention to his tattered shoes. "Just give him a chance to explain. I mean he feels awful. I don't think he's eaten or slept since you chewed him out."

"I guessssss." I tired to sit up wincing at I did. "Does Emily have any food left or did you eat it it all?"

Bella had disappeared a while ago with Jake. It was just Emily, Embry, and I at the house most of the afternoon, that is until the front door flew open and a tall girl with short choppy black hair came stomping through the front door.

"What's her problem?" I whispered to Embry quiet enough so she wouldn't hear me, or so I thought. Her head snapped over towards our direction and she glared.

"What's my problem? What's yours?" She sneered before stomping to the kitchen.

My brows furrowed as I looked over at Embry who mouthed back that he'd tell me later. _How could she of heard me? I could barley hear myself._ Not long after that Jared, Sam, and Paul came through the door that was still left open. I tensed and turned my attention back to Embry not ready to face Paul quiet yet. It was weird how I could sense Paul in the room without looking behind me. It felt almost like a magnet was trying to pull me in his direction. I could hear them all talking in the kitchen before footsteps headed towards us in the living room.

"What the hell happened to your face." Jared dropped the muffin he was holding when he got a glimpse of my face. My head snapped in his direction rolling my eyes in the process. This is starting to get tedious.

"Car accident." I groaned as I fell back on the pillow. I knew Paul was by Jared staring at me as well. "Embry go get me food. I'm so hungry."

"You literally ate not even an hour ago. And it was more than what I had." Embry raised his brows. "I'm starting to think you actually got your leg hollowed out." He rolled his eyes but got up and headed to the kitchen.

I closed my eyes not really wanted to talk to anyone. Where was Bella? I want to go home. I could feel the couch sink down by my feet as the room got quiet.

"Lex? I know you're not sleeping." Paul said.

"What do you want." I said cracking one eye open.

"Can we-you know talk?"

"About what." I said trying to leave it short hoping he wouldn't want to talk to me.

"You know what about Lex." His voice was pained.

I felt my stomach drop knowing I caused him to feel this way. But why? It's not like we're even dating or anything but why do I keep feeling this way?

"I guess."

"Look I wasn't trying to blow you off or ignore you. Sam just had me so busy I just didn't have time to see anyone." He was messing with his hands not really focusing on anything. "And that girl that was with me was Kim. Jared's new girlfriend. It's been annoying having to see Jared all over her all the time. Like he brings her around whenever he can. It just-I don't know starts to wear down on me. I guess I kind of wish you were here all the time like that. So I don't know..you probably don't believe any of this." He started rambling looking down at the floor.

"Okay." I forgot everything I wanted to say to him. It's like my mind goes to mush every time he starts talking or is near me. Paul head snapped in my direction as he looked at me in disbelief.

"Okay. That's it?" He said not believing what I said.

"Yeah. I mean I believe you." I gave him a pained smile. Why couldn't I say what I wanted to. Why does Paul of all people have this effect on me?

"Okay. Good. Great." Paul smiled at me a huge relief left his shoulders.

"I mean. I think we should you know.. maybe.." I started to play with a sting on the blanket suddenly all nervous. "Maybe we should just take it slow? Like maybe, I guess just see where it goes..?"  
"If that's what you want." Paul gave me a small smile. Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Come on. It'll be a weekend trip! A girls trip!" Jessica fell back dramatically on my bed. "Besides prom is coming up and if we go we're guaranteed to not have the same dress as anyone else!"

"I mean it does sound fun." Angela said looking up from her book. "We only ever go to Port Angeles and that gets old."

"See! Angela understands!" Jessica threw her arms in the air.

"I mean I'm down for whatever if I can take my car." I shrugged looking over at Angela.

"Seriously Lex. What is up with you and that car. It's so old and outdated." Jessica rolled over so she was now halfway off of the bed.

"It's still a classic. If you want me to go my car come too." I crossed my arms over my chest.

"Fineeeee. So we'll have to take two cars. So far it's me, Angela, you, Lauren, Bella, Alice, and possibly Rosalie."

"So are we going tomorrow then?"

Another week had flown by and it Angela and Jessica had made a point to see me at least every day after school. Thankfully all of the bruising was almost gone but I still had to wear the bulky knee brace.

"Yes!" Jessica said excitedly. "It'll be so much fun! I've only been to Portland once, but I mean we can get a hotel and stay the night since it is like four hours away."

"So is Bella still grounded?" Angela said changing the subject.

"Yeah Edwin isn't allowed to step foot in this place or Charlie said he'd shoot him." I rolled my eyes knowing very well he snuck into Bella's room every night. Apparently salting the windows and doors had no effect on him. The front door opened and we could hear shuffling in the kitchen before footsteps were hear on the stairs.

"Who's here?" Jessica looked at me confused.

"I don't know. I didn't invite anyone." I shrugged standing up from my bean bag chair.

"Hey Lex!" Embry walked through my bedroom door followed by Paul.

Of course they were shirtless only wearing a pair of cutoff jeans and tattered shoes. Jessica and Angela both had their mouths slightly ajar looking at the two newcomers. I plopped back down on my bean bag, Paul crossed the room in two steps and joined me on the bean bag.

"Wow. You have friends Lex? I thought we were the only ones." Embry gave a lopsided smile and turned his attention to Jess. "Hey I'm Embry." He said in an attempt to flirt. I tuned them out knowing Jess was loving the attention and turned my attention to Angela.

The next few hours were spent joking around and Jessica talking about prom. Jessica was currently talking about what color her dress should be when Embry and Paul visibly tensed. I could feel tremors going through Paul. I cast a glance over at him as he was intensely staring out the door. I could feel Paul wrap his arm around my waist pulling me closer to him as he leaned forward trying to block me from the door. Jessica and Angela were oblivious to what was going on, still debating on what color of dress they should get.

"Oh hey Bella! Edward." Jessica said cheerfully as Bella hovered by the door. "I need to know your opinion. Come here!" She waved Bella over to her showing Bella pictures on her phone.

Edward hovered by the door also tense, staring Paul down. Edwards eyes shot over in my direction looking me up and down before they stopped on Paul arm around my waist. Edward's eyes widened slightly as he saw Paul tighten his grip and let out a small smirk as if he knew a secret. Paul started trembling more noticeably as Edward continued smirking at him. The only people who noticed what was going on was Embry and Bella as she tried giving Jessica an excuse on why she had to leave. Embry, like Paul, had tremors rippling through his back as he stood near the door, never taking his eyes off of Edward.

"Typical." Jessica rolled her eyes as Bella and Edward headed back downstairs. "It's crazy how she's back with him."

"Lex. Where's your perfume? It reaks in here now." Embry said scrunching his nose and composing himself. He grabbed the perfume off my desk spraying it all over.

"I don't smell anything." Angela said looking at Embry confused.

"You're not supposed to spray that much of it! You know how expensive perfume is?" Jessica threw a pillow at Embry trying to stop him from spraying anymore of it.

"Okay okayyy. I'll stop. But it still reaks of Cullen in here." Embry's nose was still scrunched as he looked around the room.

"Look I mean we all aren't a huge fan of Edward. But I still don't smell what you're smelling." Jessica said covering her nose from the intense perfume smell.

Paul hadn't moved an inch since Edward left, his arm was still around my waist protectively. My hand instinctively rested on his knee, trying to calm him down.

"Whoa. Since when are you guys together?" Jessica said now noticing us.

"I-well we aren-"

"Just recently." Paul cut me off giving Jessica a strained smile.

"Oh. So you're coming to prom with Lex then?" Jessica perked up.

"I'm not sure she hasn't asked me yet." Paul shrugged and gave me a tight smile.

"So why haven't you asked him yet Lex? Prom is like three weeks away."

"I wasn't sure if I was going to make it to prom or not. Usually my brothers and I go on our annual camping trip around that that." I lied through my teeth. I was meeting my brothers in Indiana for a case that only happens once every five years, and you can bet I wasn't going to miss it.

"Uh yeah sure. But I think we should be going. Want to meet at my place around 7am?" Jessica said quickly changing the subject.

"Uh- sure yeah that works!" I gave her a smile as she drug Angela out the door.

"So you guys really don't like the Cullens, huh?" I turned my attention back to Paul and Embry.

"Ew no. They're our sworn enemies Lex." Embry said his nose still scrunched up. "I'm going to see if there's any food in the kitchen. I'll be back." He winked at me as he turned and ran down the stairs.

"What does he mean by that?" I turned to face Paul who loosened his grip up a little bit.

"It's complicated I guess. The Cullens aren't allowed on the reservation."

"Why?"

"Did you listen to anything Billy was saying during the bonfire? When he was talking about the legends?"

"Uhh.." I tried to wrack my brain. "That the Cullens are sparkly wannabe vampires?"

"Well next weekend we're having another bonfire. You should come and maybe listen this time." Paul whispered his face had moved closer to mine, all I could smell was mint mixed with something I couldn't place my finger on. It was a hypnotizing smell that I couldn't get enough of. My mind went blank when I looked into his chocolate colored eyes.

"Paul..." my voice was quieter than a whisper.

"I'm here Alexis" his voice was no louder than mine had been. His fingers felt as light as a feather as he ran them down my cheek before caressing my face. A shiver went down my spine as the electrical current went through my body. He slowly almost painfully slow dropped his face down to mine stopping just a hair away from my lips. _Wait. Pull yourself together Lex_, I tried to mentally scold myself. _Why does this feel so right with Paul of all people? I was never like this with any of my ex's when I dated them. Why Paul? _I lifted my chin slightly trying to get closer to Paul.

"Oh shit! Sorry guys I didn't know" Embry's voice came from the doorway. I jumped and my head snapped in his direction, he currently had his free hand over his eyes and he held a plate with what I think was five sandwiches on it in his other hand. My phone ringing made me jump again.

**Call from Kelsey **

"Will you guys excuse me I need to take this." I stood up flustered, bumping into Embry as I left the room as fast as I could.

_**"Hello?"**_

"_**Lex! What are you doing this weekend?"**_ Kelseys usual cheerful voice was strained.

"**_Dress shopping in Portland. I guess prom is coming up so some girls at school want to go and find dresses_**." I groaned not wanting to go.

"**_Interesting. Portland is close to River Grove isn't it?"_**

_** "I think so? Why?"**_

"**_Oh nothing. I might swing up to Portland tomorrow and see you. The two idgits are with me." _**

"**_Please do! I miss you guys."_**

**_"Okay! I'll let you know I'll hopefully see you tomorrow in Portland. Bye!"_** Kelsey's voice sounded stressed as she hung the phone up. _Weird_.

I turned around and headed back into the house. Paul and Embry were in the kitchen raiding the fridge for food.

"You guys want pizza? We can watch another horror movie if Embry is up for it."

"I wasn't scared Alexis. I just didn't want you to feel like you were the only one scared." Embry said with his mouth full. "But I'm fine with pizza I want two larges." He walked into the living room plopping down in Charlie's recliner. I followed him and sprawled out on the couch throwing a blanket over me.

"You want anything Paul?" He hovered by the couch before lifting my feet up and sitting down.

"Whatever you get is fine with me." He smiled at me as Embry threw a pillow at him.

"Get him two larges too. I don't want to hear him complain that he's hungry later."

I smiled at them as I called the pizza place. You know the one good thing about Dean sending me here to live is definitely meeting Paul and Embry. I would of lost my mind long ago if I never met them. A small smile was on my lips as I looked up and saw Paul looking back at me. Yeah living here is as bad as I wished it was.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Croatoan pt. 1

The ride to Portland was long and annoying to put it nicely. Bella had ditched last second to go, so Alice and Rosalie weren't coming with, which I was fine with. It was the fact that Lauren and Jessica had talked nonstop the whole four hours that irked me. We left around 7 am and it was almost noon now. No food, hardly any sleep (since Paul and Embry stayed over until almost 3 am), and they kept changing or turning the radio off. _Why did I even agree to come_, I grumbled to myself.

"There's the store Lex! See if you can park out front!" Jessica was bouncing out of her seat as I pulled up to the store.

"I heard they have the best deals on dresses too!" Lauren said while fixing her hair.

"Well come on guys we don't have all day!" Jessica was out of the car before I fully parked.

_This is going to be a long day._ I mean all the dresses the store had were pretty but expensive. I lost count of the number of dresses that they tried on but always found something wrong with each one.

"Well this was a bust." Jessica didn't hide the disappointment in her voice. Both Lauren and her didn't find a dress but surprisingly Angela did. She was currently paying for it as Jessica and Lauren were sulking.

"The cashier said there's a store in River Grove that has a ton of dresses." Angela said as we loaded her dress up in the trunk.

"River Grove?" I looked up at her thinking of my conversation with Kelsey from last night.

"Well let's go check it out! I need to find a dress today." Lauren said looking up from her phone.

As we headed back to my car, I pulled my phone out and texted Kelsey to tell her we were headed that way.

—

It didn't take long to get to River Grove, it was a short 30 minute drive from where we were in Portland.

"Where is everyone?" Angela was looking confused out the window. Car doors were left open on some vehicles while some places had uneaten food left on tables.

"I dont think anyone's here." I said my voice was strained. My eyes where darting around looking for signs of anyone.

"Guys my phone isn't working!" Lauren practically screeched from the back seat.

It was almost on que when my radio went out just being all static over the speakers. _This wasn't good. Shit. This must of been why my brothers and Kelsey were here_.

"There's the store Lex. Try and find parking!" Jessica said leaning over the passenger seat.

"I don't think that's a good idea. I mean this place is deserted." My voice was hard as I tried to remain were screwed if we didn't leave. I parked my car by a 7-11 gas station and pulled my phone out.** No Service**. _This wasn't good at all_.

"You guys wait in here, keep the doors locked and the car running." I leaned over and opened the glove box fumbling around until I found my hand gun.

"What the hell Alexis!" Lauren's voice was laced with fear as she saw the gun.

"What are you doing with that!" Angela backed up in her seat facing me wide eye. They were all staring at me like I was going to lose it any second.

"Calm down guys. I'm going to see if there is anyone here." I took a deep breath before putting my hand on the door handle.

"But why are you taking a gun with you." Jessica said looking at me incredulously.

"Just to be safe. I mean where is everyone?" I looked around trying to find a sign that someone was here but nothing. I opened the door and leaned back down. "Please guys. Stay in the car and if I'm not back in fifteen minutes get out of here." I closed the door before I could hear what they were saying.

It was to quiet when I opened the front door and entered the building. Various bags of food and candy were knocked all over the floor and some display cases were knocked over. _What the hell happened here?_ I had the gun positioned in front of me as dad had taught us when searching rooms. I slowly made my way behind the counter grabbing the phone to see if it had a signal. Nothing. The silence on the other line made my hair stand up even more as I got up and made my way through the rest of the store. _What is that?  
_

I inched closer to the bathroom door, there was blood splattered on the door and blood on the floor going out the back door. _We need to get out of here._ I turned on my heel my heart racing and proceeded to knock over a small display of cold medicine. I froze. Silence followed the loud crashing noise. _That was close._ I let out a huge sigh of relief as I headed to the door. The sound of a door closing caught my attention and made me turn toward it. _This really isn't good_. I slowly turned towards the noise and a lady in a 7-11 uniform was standing outside the bathroom door with blood on her face.

"Excuse me, do you have a phone I could borrow?" I asked trying to see if I could get a response. She took a slow step towards me before stopping.

"Yeah I have one back this way if you'd like to use it." She slowly smiled before taking another step towards me.

"Oh okay. I'll just use mine, thanks though. But I got to get going, you know can't be late for dinner." I started backing up never taking my eyes off the lady I front of me.

In a blink of an eye her demeanor changed and she started to walk as if she was stalking prey. _I'm so screwed_. I turned on my heel sprinting back toward the door as fast as I could with the knee brace still on my leg. _Why didn't I take this stupid thing off. _I grabbed the door handle throwing it open and sprinted out into the blinding light. A scream pierced through the air as I tried sprinting with the knee brace to the car. Grabbing the handle I threw open the drivers door to come face to face with Angela staring at me with giant eyes.

"What was that?!" Jessica's voice was filled with fear as she clutched onto Lauren's arm.

"I don't know." I gasped out of breath from running back. I locked the doors as I fumbled to put the car in drive.

"Wait! Lex! Let's ask them for help!" Lauren pointed towards the building.

The lady the was inside was almost to the car as a few more people started appearing from behind the building. A loud banging noise brought my attention to the passenger side window. The lady from inside was the one who was pounding on the window, but now she was writing with the blood on her face. **_You can't hide._** The message was clear as day as I threw the car into reverse getting out of the parking lot as fast as I could.

"What the hell was that!" "Is she okay?!" "I want to go home!" The girls all were practically screaming at once was what happened set in.

"I don't think we can." My grip tightened on the steering wheel.

"And why is that!" Lauren's voice was raised as she leaned forward. "Why can't we!"

"Look. Just calm down guys! I need to find my brothers. They might know what's going on."

"And how possibly could your brothers help." Jessica fell back into the seat. "This isn't funny! Like why would that lady act like that!"

"My phone still won't work!" Lauren said as she tried holding her phone up to get service. "And why in the hell do you have a gun Alexis." I could feel everyone's eyes boring into the back of my head as my grip tightened on the steering wheel.

"My dad gave it to me, okay?" I lied through my teeth as I kept my eyes on the road looking for any signs of my brothers. "Plus don't you think it kind of strange that this town is practically abandoned?" I said trying to change the subject.

"Well I guess, maybe it's for a movie they're shooting!" Lauren clapped her hands together her mood suddenly changed, "Or a prank show."

"Hey look! There's someone over there!" Angela pointed across the street. "Hurry Lex! We don't want to loose them!"

"Okay, okay." I pressed on the gas trying to speed towards the direction that Angela pointed. Is that...I rolled down the window as fast as I could as we turned the corner.

"SAMMY!" I released the breath I had been holding. "I'm so glad to see you!" Sam spun towards the car as he heard his name.

"Lexy! What are- how- why are you here?!" He asked bewildered.

"It's a long story.. but I'm so glad I finally found you!"

"Come on. It's not safe for us out here." Sam said cautiously looking around he motioned for us to follow him.

"Let's go guys." I said while rolling my window up.

"Who's he?" Lauren said with lust in her voice. "He's one fine looking man."

"My brother. Look guys we need to hurry- just grab what you need and let's get out of here."

"I still don't get why we just can't just leave. We have our hotel reservation waiting for us." Jessica fell back in her seat looking between all of us.

"Well that's not an option right now." My voice was strained as I got out of the car. "But come on, we've wasted enough time out here already." I turned on my heel before I could hear what they said walking over towards Sam.

"So who are they?" Sam nodded in the direction of my car.

"Friends from school. Well probably won't be after this." I glanced behind me watching them get out of my car.

"It'll be okay Lex. I'm sure they'll still be your friend once we get out of this town." Sam said quietly as he pulled me into a hug.

"So where are we even going." Lauren said giving my brother an approving look.

"Not far." Sam pulled away and pointed to a brick building near where we were standing. "Dean had me get some things out of his car." He picked up the green stained duffel bag that had seen better days and threw it over his shoulder and started walking towards the building.

"So Dean and Kelsey are here too?"

"Yeah. But why are you here Lex?" Sam glanced down at me keeping his voice quiet.

"Don't even get me started Sammy. We were dress shopping in Portland when some cashier told us to come check out some store here and yeah..I guess that's where it went down hill."

"You. Dress shopping?" Sam let out a small tense laugh as we approached the door. "I'll believe that when I see it."

"So why are you guys here?" I looked up at my brother curiosity clear in my voice and he knocked on the door.

Sam looked down at me before glance back up to the door. The tension in his shoulders was obvious as he tried to shrug brushing my question away. The door made a clear click as a timid blonde unlocked it quickly moving out of our way ushering us in.

"Who in the hell are they." A loud stern voice pierced the air as we made our way through the door. "How do we know they aren't one of them!"

"Sarge they're fine."

"We don't know that!" Sarge grabbed the rifle that was hanging on his side and aimed it in our direction. "I ain't taking no chances!"

"Oh my god! Please don't.." Lauren begged her eyes wide with fear as she grabbed Jessica and Angela pushing then in front of her. Fear was evident in their eyes. "Please! Oh my god why did we even come here!"

"What is going on in here!" A stern voice pierced the air. "There won't be anybody shooting anyone here." Dean came from around the corner and froze when his eyes landed on me.

"Hiya Dean." I gave a sheepish smile in his direction and turned my attention to the floor. _This wasn't going to be good. _"Like I said nobody is shooting anyone." Dean grabbed the barrel of the gun and jerked it away from the man holding it. "Especially not my sister."

"We don't know if they're one of them!"

Dean ignored the comment as he stalked towards us. _Shit. I'm so dead._ I glanced up at him giving him another sheepish smile before I spun on my heel looking back at Lauren, Jessica, and Angela who all had fear in their eyes and made my way towards them.

"I want to go home Lex." Tears brimmed Angela's eyes as she clung onto Jessica and Lauren. "This was a bad idea, I never should of listened to that lady in Portland."

"Hey, it'll be okay. We didn't know any of this was going to happen." I said trying to comfort them even just a little bit.

"How do you know?" Angela's voice cracked as the tears started falling.

"Well I know one thing is sure; and that is my brothers will get us out of here."

"How exactly are they going to do that," Lauren's voice was high pitched, "You coul-"

"Look I promise all of you will leave this place." Dean's voice was firm as he flung his arm around my shoulder. "But right now I just need you guys to relax and get away from the door." He motioned for them to follow as he lead me towards a waiting room.

A vet office? Well I guess we could be stuck in worse places. I looked around to see two people sitting in the chairs and the man from earlier staring at us untrusting. _Where was Kelsey? She said she would be here_.. I felt my heart drop. _Where was she?_

"Dean..where's Kel-"

"Can you guys try to get service on your phone? We need to try and contact someone." Dean cut me off as he looked towards my friends.

_Where is she._ My head started racing with all the worst case scenarios.

"And Lex. We need to talk." Dean said glancing back towards Sam. "Sam, keep an eye on everyone out here."

Dean grabbed my hand. His hand felt too hot and uncomfortable in my clammy hand as he lead me towards the hallway. _She said she'd be here. So where was she_. Dean walked into a room that was too white and motioned for me to sit down. I shook my head as I looked up at him. He was hiding something he just had to be.

"Dean. Where's Kelsey?" My voice sounded funny even to me. It was almost a mixture of pain and confusion. Deans green eyes were hard as he looked back at me raking his hand through his short light brown hair.

"We need to talk about that Lex."

—

Also should I start adding different POV's? Would love to have some feedback on what you guys think!


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Croatoan pt 2

"What do you mean you don't know Dean!"

"It means I don't know!" Deans voice raised as he started pacing the room. "She was with us earlier then poof she was gone."

"How?"

"I don't- have you been listening to what I've been saying." Dean threw his hands up in defeat as his eyes bore into mine clearly frustrated.

"It doesn't make any sense." I crossed my arms across my chest continuing the stare down with him. "How does someone just vanish into thin air?"

"You've got to be frickin kidding me." Dean placed his folded hands behind his head as he continued pacing the room. "Have we not been over this like a hundred times already Alexis." And there it was; Dean's tone screamed for me to drop it. I stopped in my tracks before actually looking at Dean for the first time in weeks. The sparkle that was usually in his green eyes was gone and his face that usually had his signature smirk was now gone exhaustion replacing it.

"We came here on a-a hunch.. we were checking out this house and Kels went back out to the car and when we made it there maybe a minute later she was gone."

"You're hiding something Dean." My voice turned accusing as I narrowed my eyes at him. "Why did you guys really come out here. Because Kelsey called me yesterday asking if I was going to be in this God forsaken town today. So you guys had to of known I was going to be here."

Dean froze in his tracks as his head snapped in my direction. There was a strange tension in the room as the words left my mouth. So there was something he was hiding from me.

"All I've ever wanted was for you to have a normal life Lex." Deans voice sounded exhausted as his shoulder slumped forward. "You know.. but I guess that isn't in the pages for any of us. Not you or Sammy."

"What are you talking about Dean?" My brow furrowed clearly confused by the change of subject.

"This is going to sound crazy. And I mean crazy." Dean sunk down to the floor to the left of me. "Sam-he had this..vision.. of you here about a week ago. He saw you shooting some kid in cold blood. I-we just had to come to make sure it wouldn't happen. I didn't know that Kelsey called you. I wonder if that has something to do with why she's missing."

"A vision? Like some weird psychic thing?"

"Yeah. He's been having them a lot recently." Dean turned his head in my direction. "I don't know why or how this is happening.." Dean adverted his eyes from mine, "I mean Sam's harmless."

"You think Kelsey knowing about all of this is why she disappeared?"

"I don't know. But I promise we'll find her." Dean stood up abruptly and brushed his jeans off and nodded in my direction. "We probably should head out there, but Lex, promise you won't tell Sammy I told you."

"I promise."  
Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I wonder what Paul's up too. I kept tracing the lines on the ceiling with my eyes out of boredom. We've been here for almost four hours and I was dying of boredom. No phone, Lauren and Jessica had actually stopped talking about an hour ago, and Dean was currently outside trying to find any signs of Kelsey.

"Will you stop that." The man the Sam had called Sarge earlier stood tense by the door looking annoyed at the tongue clicking I was currently doing. I rolled my eyes at the man and grabbed my phone scrolling through pointless apps that weren't working without service. I almost wish I never came here. I could be hanging out with Paul and maybe Embry not dying of boredom. I let out a big sigh.

"Seriously Lex. Can you just stop." Lauren's annoyed voice came from across the room. I looked over in her direction before standing up and pocketing my phone. Wow. It feel so good to stretch. The words that Dean said earlier still echoed through my head as I was trying to make sense of it. But within the last few hour I still drew a blank on figuring it out. There has to be a bathroom somewhere in here I started to aimless walk around.

"Where are you going." Sam looked up from the computer he was typing furiously on.

"Bathroom. I'll be back soon Sammy." It's got to be here somewhere I turned down the hallway that Dean lead me to earlier.

**_Buzz. Buzz. Buzz_**.

I felt subtly vibrations against my leg. That's weird.. I reached into my pocket pulling out my phone.

_**Paul Lahote **_

His name flashed on the screen. I fumbled with the phone dropping it in the process of hitting answer.

"**_Shit_**!"

**_"Lex you there?_**" Paul's husky voice came from the other side. "**_Lex_**?"

"**_Oh my god Paul! You have no idea how great it is to hear your voice._**" Relief coarsed through my veins at the sound of his voice.

"**_How's the dress shopping goin-_**"

"**_Paul I don't have much time to explain but I need you to find Uncle Charlie. Tell him River Grove and tell him Hotel Sierra._**"

"**_Wait are you okay Lex?_**" Paul voice was full of worry.

"**_I need to you tell Charlie now Paul. It's Hotel Sierra at River Grove-he'll know what it is. Repeat it._**"

"_**Hotel Si—a at Riv—- -oove**_." Paul's voice was barley heard over the static that was taking over the line. I pulled the phone away from my ear as Call Failed flash up on the screen. Well at least Charlie will know what I'm saying. I quickly pocketed my phone feeing a lot more relaxed after hearing Paul's voice. I turned back around and headed back to the waiting room to at least tell Sam I finally got in contact with someone.

"What are you smiling about?" Jessica asked me glancing up at a magazine she had found.

"I don't know." I tried to shrug off her question.

"She's probably thinking about some guy." Lauren said while looking at her nails, "you know the one you told me about Jessi-"

There was a loud banging on the door cutting off Lauren's words as everyone stared towards the noise. Angela grabbed onto my arm her slim fingers digging into my skin as she moved behind me. Sam got up from the desk and crossed the room in a few giant steps before he nodded his head at Sarge as they approached the door with caution.

"Every possible way out of town is blocked." Deans voice floated through the air. "They said it was a mandatory "quarantine "-no one in and no one out."

"Any sign of Kelsey?" There was a bitter cold that ran through me veins as Dean looked over in my direction. He didn't have to say anything his face was enough.

Kelsey was still missing.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Paul's POV **

"Can you please stop picturing Lex like that Paul? I'm about to throw up over here." Embry's voice snapped Paul out of his daydream.

"Stay out of my head then." Paul snapped back feeling on edge that Alexis was hours away by now.

"Come on. We should get heading back and I'd rather not see those images in your head." Embry started fake heaving. Paul rolled his eyes, he hated not knowing what Lex was doing. He spun around taking off in a sprint heading back towards La Push. Besides maybe, just maybe she had come back early. Paul knew he sounded like a love sick puppy but of course, he would never admit it.

He emerged from the tree line not much later fixing the tattered shoes on his feet waiting on Embry to catch up. Embry emerged from the trees holding his shoes shaking his head in Paul's direction. Before sitting down to put his shoes on.

"So what's it like? You know imprinting?" Curiosity filled Embry's voice as he was tying his shoes.

"It-" Paul let out a sigh, "I don't know. It's like the world stopped when it happened. You've hear Sam and Jared both talk about this. Why are you asking me?"

"It's just weird seeing you like this." Embry shrugged and he stood up, "I mean if you never became a wolf you probably never would of settled down or whatever you guys are doing."

"Shut up."

They walked back toward Sam and Emily's house in silence. Paul was silently steaming over what Embry was saying. It's not his fault he imprinted and who knows if he never met Lex he'd still be in his old ways. He felt a slight tug at his heart over the thought of never meeting her before brushing it off as he walked through the front door.

"I hope you boys are hungry!" Emily's cheery voice filled the air as she was pulling some muffins out of the oven. Paul gave a slight smile in her direction before grabbing his phone. He couldn't help the flash of disappointment when he saw he had no calls or messages from Lex.

"He's just love sick." Embry's voice drifted in the air as other pack members showed up for lunch.

"Of all people I never would of picture Paul." Leah chimed in as he made his way back into the kitchen. He couldn't help the small trembles that ran through his arms from what they were saying. Before he sat down looking back at his phone.

"Oh just give her a call Paul." Leah said from across the table staring at him. "You look like a kicked puppy." He let out a snort before hitting send on Lexy's name.

**_Beep. Beep. Beep. Call failed._**

Huh. That was strange. An uneasy feeling made it way into Paul's stomach as he hit redial, maybe it was a mistake. He could hear them talking about him as he stood up from the table pacing into the living room.

"**_Shit_**!" Lexys voice was a harsh whisper as a thud noise made its way through the phone.

"**_Lex you there?_**" Paul's voice was full of worry as she didn't respond. Maybe she didn't hear him? "**_Lex_**?" Paul made his voice a little louder not caring if the rest of the pack heard his conversation, there were no secrets for long.

"**_Oh my god Paul! You have no idea how great it is to hear your voice._**" Lex sounded relieved and he couldn't help the pride that coarsed through his veins. Man who knew shopping could be that bad.

"**_How's the dress shopping goin-"_**

"**_Paul I don't have much time to explain but I need you to find Uncle Charlie. Tell him River Grove and Hotel Sierra._**"

"**_Wait are you okay Lex?"_** It felt as if there was a rock in Paul's stomach as the conversation took a unexpected turn.

"**_I need you to tell Charlie now Paul. It's Hotel Sierra at River Grove; he'll know what it means. Repeat it."_** Lex's voice was desperate as a static noise began to creep on the line. Paul noticed that the house was silent as they were listening in on his call.

"**_Hotel Sierra at River Grove. Hello? You there Lex?_**" The static was uncomfortably loud as Paul pulled the phone was from his ear. What was she talking about. But something wasn't right. He pressed redial again hoping it was a dead spot that she had gone through but silence filled the other line.

"Isn't Hotel Sierra code word for shit hit the fan." Seth pipped up from the kitchen. "Or I mean that's what it means in one of my military video games." Seth sunk down in his chair when he saw Leah staring him down for using that language.

"That's just crazy talk Seth." Embry slapped his shoulder before letting out a small laugh.

"But is it though? I mean have you ever wondered how she killed that leech in the clearing." Jared interjected looking around at the pack.

"Wait-" "She did what?" "How?" Leah and Seth said at the same time.

"Don't know. She literally shot and killed it with some old gun, she didn't even bat an eye when she did it." Jared started to pick at his half eaten muffin casting a glance at Paul who was still in the living room messing with his phone. "There's something she's hiding, I just know it."

"Just give it a rest Jared." Paul shoved his phone in his pocket with a scowl on his face before storming out the door.

"Hey wait man! Where are you going?"

"To find Chief Swan like Lex asked me to "

"Well I'm coming with!" Embry sped up to catch up with the taller boy as they ran to the tree line to transform.

The run to the Swan's house was quick especially since Paul refused to slow down. He scrunched his nose as the Cullen smell hit him, it was obvious that they were here not too long ago. Paul slowly knocked on the door waiting for Chief Swan. The door swung open as Charlie looked between him and Embry confusion clear in his eyes.

"Do you guys know what shirts are?" Charlie glanced between the two before locking eyes with Paul. "Let me guess Alexis's friend...Philip right?" Paul's nose scrunched up taken off guard that Chief Swan called him that. Embry swiftly elbowed him knocking him out of his trance as he cleared his voice.

"Uh- It's Paul actually- Lex's friends." Paul said the uneasy feeling had creeped back nodding his head in Embry's direction. "She wanted us to tell you Hotel Sierra at River Grove? I don't know why but she said to tell you that.." Paul trailed off when he saw something flash through Charlie's eyes that confirmed that he should be worried. He shook his head trying to clear his thoughts.

"I-thank you." Before the boys could blink Charlie slammed the door shut.

"Well that was weird."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Alexis POV**

Dean brushed by me as he made his way to the counter. Jessica, Angela, and Lauren were all standing near it looking perplexed.

"So no one has really told us why we can't leave. It doesn't make any sense for us to be here!" Lauren voice was high pitched as she clutched her phone in her hand.

"It's complicated alright." Dean spun around facing her frustration clear in his face. "Being here is the only thing that's keeping any of us alive."

"How do we even know if you're telling the truth." Lauren shot back crossing her arms across her pink shirt. "For all we know is that your lying."

Before Dean could comment back a loud knock came from the door. Everyone head snapped in the direction before Dean and Sam started to approach it.

"Help—please! Let me in!" A young man's voice was screaming from the other side.

"We don't know if he's one of them." Dean whispered harshly at Sammy as he started to open the door.

"Thank you-those those people..tried attacking us." He young man had busted through the door when Sam unlocked it leading an older woman behind him. Must be mother and son, they had similar features as I glanced between them. The older lady was trembling her eyes were wide in fear looking around. Just as Sam started to close the door a hand shot through the opening preventing him from fully closing it.

"Dean!" Sammy shouted as he struggled with the door.

"Wait-let us in!" A familiar voice shouted from the other side.

"You've got to be kidding me." I mutter under my breath heading towards my brothers. In a blink the door was ajar enough that Bella slipped through the door followed, of course, by Edweird and Alice. Sam, Dean and I all looked at each other before Dean turned around to check on everyone else.

"What are you doing here Bella." I crossed my arms over my chest looking between her and Edwin. "I thought you "couldn't join us" today." Sam shot me a look before he looked at Edwin giving him a suspicious look.

"I-" Bella was cut off as Edward started talking over her.

"Well we heard you guys were headed here so Bella asked if we could drive her down here." Edwards voice was back to it's sickening sweet tone as he made eye contact with me. "And of course my sister Alice couldn't miss a shopping day."

"Weird. I'm pretty sure none of us told you or Bella we were headed here. So how'd you know where we'd be." I crossed my arms again staring hard at Bella and the two Cullens. Edward let out a small strained smile but was cut off by the conversation behind us.

"Ms. Tanner! Are you alright?" The vet assistant ran up to the woman pulling her into a tight hug. Ms Tanner crumpled into the woman's arms trying to wipe the tear from her face.

"Here you go," Angela squeezed her way in between my brothers holding a towel, "your arm is bleeding." Before she could hand the woman the towel Dean grabbed her arm yanking her backwards.

"Don't touch her."

"Ms Tanner, is it? How did you hurt your arm." Sam asked while trying to steady Angela on her feet. Ms Tanner looked between everyone fear in her eyes.

"We were attacked by our neighbors.. one of them had a knife and must of got me." She looked down at the floor tears escaping her eyes once again.

"Did you come in contact with their blood." Dean shot back slowly inching closer to her. She cowered back trying to put some space in between them. "Look. Did you or didn't you."

"I—I I don't know." She wailed clutching onto the vet assistant.

"You know what we have to do right." Sarge said grabbing the gun he had around his waist.

"No! That's my mom! Please don't hurt her." The young man shoved his way to the front putting himself in between them.

"And how do we know you aren't infected? Huh." Sarge turned his attention to him anger clear in his voice.

"Look no one is killing anybody alright?!" Dean put his foot down trying to get control. "Let's clean her up before we start blowing peoples heads off." The room went quiet as the Vet assistant lead to Ms Tanner into one of the rooms, Sam following close behind.

"What was all that about." Jessica questioned looking at us like we were crazy.

"Yeah and no one has explained why we can't leave." Lauren stood up from the chair sounding frustrated.

"It's complicated alright?" Dean shot back his temper on the rise.

"Complicated how."

"Look. There's some sickness that's spreading around out there. It makes people act rabid. So this whole place is on lock down." Dean said lying through his teeth.

"And you know that how?" Dean let out a big sigh as he pulled his wallet out fumbling around in it before pulling out an identification card.

"See I work for the CDC so I think I know what I'm talking about."

"I thought you guys were exterminators." Jessica pipped up looking confused.

"I-Sam is, I really wasn't up for the family business." Dean shot a quick annoyed look in my direction before heading over towards Sam.

"Why did we even come here!" Jessica sunk to the floor before she realized that there were three more newcomers.

"I hope I don't catch whatever this thing is." Lauren sat down By Jessica looking at her nails.

"Bella!" Jessica jumped back to her feet before pulling her into a hug. "How-when did you get here!"

"Not too long ago." Bella looked down at her shoes before she moved closer to Edward. My gaze never left the two Cullens who were tense and looking in the direction that Ms Tanner has gone; I swore their once honey colored eyes had turned a few shades darker.

This was going to be fun, I wonder how long it'll take Sam and Dean to notice something with the Cullens. I turned on my heel hoping to find somewhere I could think about what all was going on. Why was Bella, Edward and his "sister" here?

"Lex! Where are you going now!" Lauren's voice cause me to stop mid-step.

"To find some peace and quiet." With that I headed towards the back of the waiting room ignoring the glare that Sarge was giving me. Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"What do you want Edwin." I opened one eye and glared over at him as he sat down beside me. I instantly felt cold.

"I thought we could talk. I'm not going to bite." He shot what was supposed to be a dazzling smile in my direction but it faded when he saw me glaring.

"Yeah sure you won't." My voice dropped with sarcasm as I scooted farther away trying to put some distance in between us. "Why are you guys even here. I know for a fact we never said anything to Bella, let alone you or your sister about this." He turned his attention to the floor avoiding my gaze.

"You're even harder to read than your cousin is and I usually can read people like an open book."

"That didn't answer my question." A smirk played on his lips as he met my eyes with his.

"I know. How about I tell you why we're here if you tell me about yourself."  
I rolled my eyes, so this is the game he wants to play.

"Or how about this Edward." I turned toward him, only a mere inch from his face; I could tell he stopped breathing. "How about you tell what the hell you are first. I know you aren't human." I ran my hand down his arm as he froze not expecting that; I jumped up to my feet before he could respond. I casted a look over in Bella's direction she was staring at me in disbelief with how close I had got to Edward just seconds ago as I made my way towards her.

"Don't worry sweetie. He's not my type." I brushed past her as I made my way back towards the bathroom. I was stopped mid-step by Sam shouting for Dean. Shit this can't be good. I turned as fast as I could to get to my brothers when an ice cold hand yanked my arm back stopping me in my tracks.

"Let me go Edwin!" I tried jerking my arm out of his grip but it was too strong. "I swear to god if you don't let me go-"

Bang. Bang. Gunshots pierced the air making everyone freeze.

"Oh my god we're going to die!" Lauren latched onto both Jessica and Bella tears running down her face. Edward and Alice were both still frozen, their eyes turning even darker than before. I yanked my arm again this time escaping Edwards grip and ran to the room where the shots were heard.

"—- you don't I will!" I made it to the room just as Sarge was pointing his gun at Sammy.

"No one is shooting my brother!" Dean stood in Sarge's way before shooting a glance in my direction making me freeze where I stood. This can't be good. A chill ran down my back as I felt Edward's cold hand gripping my arm again.

"Let's get you out of here." His cold breath tickled my ear as he tried to lead me out of the room.

"Let go of me!" I thrashed against his grip as he tightened it. That was going to leave some bruises. Dean's eyes shot to me as he broke contact with Sarge.

"Let her go." Dean said his voice was stone cold as he refused to move away from Sarge. Edward's hand dropped as he took a step back and raised his hands.

"Sammy!" I ran over to my brother wrapping my arms around him.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Sarge said from behind Dean. "You saw what she did." He motioned to Ms. Tanner who was slumped on the floor. "He's going to be one of them! What don't you understand." He turned his attention back to Dean trying to stare him down.

"Here, take this." Dean pulled his keys out of his back pocket. "You guys get out of here, if he's infected I'm staying."

"Wait-what. Dean..." I froze turning my attention back to Dean. "What do you mean you're staying? Sammy is fine.." my voice trailed as I noticed Sam was bleeding on his arm.

"I'll be okay Lexy." Sam gave me a half smile trying to loosen the tension that was in the room.

"Lex get your friends, and get them out of here." Dean said looking defeated.

"What! You can't make me go Dean. I'm staying with you and Sammy!"

"We aren't doing this now Alexis. Get Bella and your friends and get the hell out of here. That's an order Alexis." Dean's voice barked out as his stare was now emotionless. "Look, my car has an arsenal in it, it should be enough for you guys to get out." Dean had returned his attention back to Sarge.

"Sam, I want to stay with you and Dean. You're all I have left." My voice was desperate.

"I know Lex, but we need you to find Kelsey. She's still out there somewhere." I froze, how did I forget about Kelsey. We have been here for hours and she only crossed my mind once. Dean roughly pulling me up to my feet snapped me out of my thoughts. He wiped his thumbs across my cheeks wiping away tears I didn't know wee falling.

"Don't make me leave you guys. You're all I have left."

"Like Sam said you need to find Kelsey for us. We'll be out of here in no time and helping you." Dean sounded unconvinced as his gaze was locked on Sam.

"Well you don't have to tell me twice." Sarge pocketed Dean keys as he went to leave the room. "Ya'll are crazy and if you know what's best for you girlie you'd leave too."

Dean pulled me in for a tight hug before wrapping his arm around my shoulder leading me out of the room, Edward was waiting in the hall a puzzled look on his face.

"See I'll help you get everyone rounded up to go Lex. But when you find Kelsey will you tell her I'm sorry. I'm sorry to you to Lex."

"What are you talking about Dea-?" Dean roughly pushed me fully out of the room before slamming the door shut and locking himself and Sammy in the room. "Dean! No! Please don't do this!" I started pounding on the door, hot tear freely flowing down my face. "Dean please. I can't loose you and Sammy too."

"Come on Alexis. There's nothing you can do now." A cold arm wrapped around my waist as I was lifted back to my feet with ease. We slowly made our way back into the waiting room where Sarge had finished up explaining what was now going on. I wiped the tears from my eyes before composing myself, Bella was shooting daggers through me when she saw that Edward still had him arm wrapped around me.

"Do you guys have all your things?" I turned my attention over to Jessica and Lauren as I pushed Edward away from me. "We're leaving." My voice was emotionless as I glanced back down the hall.

"We wasted all that money on a hotel for nothing." Lauren was grumbling as she stood up. "This has been such a weird day."

"Bella!" She jumped when she heard me yell her name. "I need you to take Jessica, Lauren, and Angela with you guys."

"Um..we-we don't have room." She started fidgeting with the hem on her shirt.

"Alright. Then I need either Edwin or Alice to take them in my car."

"But..but you're coming with us right?" Bella looked puzzled as her eyes darted from me to the hallway.

"No. If my brothers are staying I'm staying."

"You're crazy." Sarge said in disbelief. "You're whole family is crazy." I rolled my eyes and I grabbed my keys out of my pocket and tossed them towards Alice.

"Oh and Bella. One thing. Can you tell Paul and Kelsey I'm sorry if you see them." Bella looked at me confused at my request.

"I-I guess."

I plopped down in a chair in the waiting room only to see the Cullens, Bella, and my friends staring at me.

"Well you guys might want to get going before anything else happens."

"So why aren't you coming?" I nearly jumped out of my chair when Edward had said that only a foot away from where I was. Everyone had started gathering together getting ready to go.

"They're the only family I have left." I shrugged confused on why he wanted to know.

"I wish I could see what was going on through your head." Edwards brow furrowed as he glanced back to Bella. "Bella and you both are just so hard to read." I couldn't help but snort at what he said. We were such polar opposites, if only Charlie raised Bella like the rest of us... The room fell silent as Sarge lead Ms. Tanner's son, the vet, and her assistant out the door. But it wasn't silent for long as the Vet ran back through the door and towards the room where Sam and Dean were.

"What's going on?" I muttered under my breath before standing up and heading towards the hall. Only to almost be ran over by Dean in the process.

"You guys must see this!" The vet said excitedly. "It's like everyone just up and vanished." She held the front door open as everyone walked outside. It was almost an eerie silence in the darkness that was now surrounding the town.

"Where did everyone go?" Angela's voice was barley a whisper as she grabbed onto my arm.

"I don't know."

"Well this has been great and all but we're gonna head out." Sarge motioned to Ms. Tanner's son and he shook Dean's hand before they took off towards an old truck parked down the street.

"Well I guess that means we should go too, right Edward." Alice pipped up as she made her way to the front of everyone passing my keys back to me. "Everyone's probably worried sick they haven't heard from us in hours."

"Yeah. I agree let's get out of here." Lauren said as she pushed her way between Angela and I, pulling Angela over by the Cullens. "But I want to ride with you guys. I don't feel safe riding with her." I rolled my eyes before glaring at Lauren.

"That's fine with me. Someone needs to be here when the cops show up." I shrugged looking over at my brothers. "I mean if that's fine with Edwin and Alice."

"That's no problem., we'll make room." Alice gave me a tight smile before she motioned them to follow. Dean and I watch as they all piled into Edwards Volvo and sped off down the road.

"So Lex." Dean turned giving me a hard look. "What in the hell were those _people_."


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: Wolf's outta the bag

A few weeks had past since the incident in River Grove and needless to say Lauren had done her work. I was officially an outsider with a brother who murdered someone and Lauren was the victim who barley escaped with her life. I groaned to myself as I made my way to my locker avoiding the whispers that were floating around in the hall.

"Why wouldn't my brother just let me be homeschooled, I knew this was going to be awful." I muttered under my breath while throwing my biology book in my locker harder than I should of. But at least summer break was finally a couple weeks away.

"That what would be awful." Edwards silky voice made my hair on the back of my neck stand up. His sister and him had been trying to become closer to me since we all got back to Forks. Why? I had no clue.

"Nothing Edwin." I slammed my locker door shut getting a few stares from people passing by. He was starting to get on my nerves with the constant questions. I glanced up at him as he had a smirk playing on his lips. I rolled my eyes as I put my hair up into a messy bun before grabbing my keys out of my pocket and headed for the gym. Of course Edward followed me only taking a few strides to catch up.

"So what you're skipping the rest of the day?" His voice was full of curiosity as he continued to follow. "Oh, so you're ignoring me."

"It's none of your business what I do. Now why don't you go find Bella and leave me alone." My voice was full of annoyance as we got to the gym.

"You know you should come to prom with us tomorrow. Alice has extra dresses you can choose from." Edward had walked in front of me stopping so suddenly I ran into him.

"I'm not going Edward. I don't know how many times I've told you and Alice. Just leave me alone." My voice started to raise as he had fully gotten on my nerves. He gave me a curious look before I stomped past him going out the emergency exit in the gym.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So tell me again Embry, what does Sam have you do that requires shifts?" I started to unwrap the muffin I had swiped from him earlier looking at him with curiosity. "You guys have never really told me what it is that you do."

"Um..you know just patrol around La Push." Embry said sounding not so sure. "Isn't Forks having their prom tomorrow?" He tried to change the subject.

"That didn't answer my question Embry." I said in between bites of my muffin. "Why are you getting so weird about this." Embry had turned his attention to a string on the pillow and kept pulling at it trying to ignore my stare. "So what, you were right the whole time? What kind of drug do you guys sell?" I said knowing it would get under his skin. Embry shot up glaring in my direction before heading into the kitchen. "Come on Em. Just tell me what you guys are hiding."

"Ask Paul. He should be the one to tell you." Embry snapped back at me as he started raiding Emily's fridge.

"Well I would but oh wait. I wonder where he is. Oh that's right he's been with Sam doing god knows what for two weeks straight." I threw my arms in the air before dramatically falling into the kitchen chair. "So I'd like to know Em, pleaseeee." I started to bat my eyes in Embry's direction. He slammed the fridge door shut before rolling his eyes.

"I thought you guys were "just friends" or whatever. So why are you obsessed with knowing what he's doing." Embry let out a frustrated sigh before he started going through the pantry. My mouth dropped with the comment Embry had said, what's up his ass lately?

"I like to know what my friends are doing. Is that such a bad thing." Also it was keeping my mind off of Kelsey. My brothers said they had a lead in her a week ago but I haven't heard from them sense.

"Sure. Whatever Lex." Embry rolled his eyes as he brushed past me and started to put on his shoes.

"Where are you going? Just going to leave me at Emily's by myself?" I said jokingly only to have Embry shoot daggers in my direction. "Okay seriously Em. What's wrong? You haven't been yourself at all this week."

"It's nothing Alexis. Can you just drop it." Embry looked defeated as something new showed in his eyes.. I stared at him confusion clear in my eyes as I stood up placing my hands on my hips.

"Seriously Embry. What's up. You know you can tell me anything."

"It-I just. I'll just show you. Since it's the only way around it." Embry was in front of me before I could blink griping my upper arms with his hot hands.

"Show me what? You sound crazy Em." I looked at Embry puzzled as his tone changed once again. _Seriously whats wrong with him. _I heard the back porch door slam shut and voices coming down the hall.

"I'm really sorry for doing this. Please dont hate me." Embry squeezed my arms a little harder looking guilty. My head was spinning trying to figure out what Embry was getting at.

"Sorry? For what?" I met Embry's intense stare with confusion clear in my eyes. "Seriously Embry what's wrong wit-" Before the words left my mouth Embry's lips were on mine as one of his hands cupped the back of my neck holding me in place. My eyes went wide in shock. _What was going on._ I tried to push Embry away but it was like I was pushing at a brick wall. As quick as it happened a hand grabbed my free arm and yanked me out of Embry's grip. I had spun around and fell face first into a bare chest that had uncontrollable tremors running through it. Paul's face was hard as I glanced up to see who it was, but he continued to glare at Embry. His entire body shook ferociously as his grip tightened around my arm holding me in place.

"Paul. Just take it easy man. You don't want to do anything stupid in the house." Embry said in all seriousness. I felt another few big tremors shoot through Paul causing me to tremble with them. This wasn't normal at all.

"Paul! Seriously let her go before you do something stupid." Embry's voice was more demanding as Paul's arm now wrapped around my waist making me flush against him. A dry laugh passed his lips at Embry's comment.

"Like I would ever hurt her." He said anger clear in his voice.

"Paul?" My voice came out as a shakey whisper as I watched the tremors still shooting through his body. He glanced down at me only momentarily before turning back to glare daggers at Embry.

"It was the only way Paul." Embry said as he ran past us and Seth, heading for the back door. Paul instantly released me as he went after Embry. _You've got to be kidding me right now. Why the hell did Embry do that?_ I could hear shouting from out the back door between the two of them as I ran past Seth and went out the back door to try and do damage control.

"Lex! Get back inside." Sam's voice was full of authority as he, Quil, and Jared appeared from the tree line. _What the fuck were they doing in the woods?_ I ignored what Sam had said and continued down the back porch steps and stopped only a few feet away from Paul who looked like he was seizuring. I went to take another step towards him but was stopped by another hand grabbing my arm. My head flung around to see who it was this time only to see Seth staring cautiously in Paul and Embry's direction.

"Get her away from him Seth!" Embry shouted in our direction. His words seemed to be the tipping point for Paul as his body started twisting and jerking in ways that no human bodies should. I froze taking a step back and running right into Seth's chest. There was a popping noise that cut through the air as a giant wolf was now standing where Paul had been. Another popping noise was heard as the same thing happened to where Embry had been standing. _What the actual fuck_. My mouth fell open as I took in the scene in front of me until they disappeared into the woods.

"Seth, Quil get her inside! Jared come with me." Sam shouted before he also vanished into the woods. How could I of missed this? This whole time they were...my mind drifted off trying to make sense of what just happened as Seth lead me back in the house and onto the couch.

"I think she's handling this worse than Bella did." Quil said but he sounded far away in my head. The whole time. They were shifters and I never once recognized the signs. I wasn't sure how long I stared at the wall in front of me my head was swirling trying to make sense of everything. I heard the back door slam shut snapping my attention to the hall. My eyes landed on Paul the second he emerged from the hallway, he had a few gashed scattered around his body that seemed to be healing fairly quick but looked back to normal for the most part, whatever normal was. He slowly walked over in my direction as if he was scared I would run.

"So I guess the wolf's out of the bag now." Embry voice trailed down through the hallway as Paul noticeable tensed again. "Sorry about earlier Lex." He looked sheepishly between Paul and I before continuing, "Sam had a gag order to not tell anyone about this, so I figured this was the easiest way around it."

"Will you just shut up Embry." Paul said anger still clear in his voice. "It was stupid is what it was."

"Well Bella's known about this, so why hide it from Lex?"

"You know wh-"

"That's enough from both of you." Sam's voice boomed from the kitchen. Paul and Embry immediately stopped their bickering.

"Wait.." My voice was a whisper as it finally dawned on me. "You guys were in the clearing!" I stood up from the couch looking around at everyone. "That's why..." My voice trailed off as everything started clicking in my head. God I am so stupid for not seeing this. They all stared at me as if I was on the verge of a breakdown.

"Well now that you brought up the clearing. I want to know how you killed that leech." Jared said from the kitchen looking at me with suspicion. "You know it's only fair." My mouth slightly fell open almost forgetting that they did see that.

"Well if you were there you saw it." I said indifferently locking eyes with Jared.

"Yeah. But how. We're designed to hunt and kill them, but you show up and the next thing we know is they can all of a sudden be shot? It doesn't make any sense." I shrugged my shoulders before feeling as if I was being analyzed by everyone in the room. All of my instincts told me to run and get out of there but my feet wouldn't listen.

"Look Jared. I don't know how okay? I didn't even know it would work." I decided to not tell them the entire truth in case I ever found the Colt again. "My dad gave it to me and said to only use it if completely necessary."

"Why do you just keep lying." Jared shot back at me, the tension in the room kept growing as we bickered back and forth. I could feel Paul's presence right next to me as he kept moving closer.

"Oh so now I'm always lying, huh? Pretty funny coming from you and the fact you guys are some sort of shifters?!" I shot back at Jared my temper rising. "So what? You want to hear the truth? You want to know that my mother was murdered in my room when I was 6 months old as I slept? Or the fact that my brother Dean had to step up when he was 10 years old and raise me and my brother? Or do you want to hear about how my dad hated me and refused to have anything to do with me for years because I look so much like my mom did?" I could feel Paul tense up as I continued my rant. I wasn't sure where all of this word vomit was coming from but seeing Jared back down seemed to stop it. I looked around the room most of them were staring at me in shock, especially Emily who had her hands covering her face looking heartbroken.

"So what? Don't want to hear the truth anymore?" I said after a few moments of complete silence in the room. "Whatever this whole day is a fucking joke."

Before anyone could say anything I brushed past Quil and Seth going out the front door before anyone could respond. I sped up as I as soon as I saw my car just hoping no one would follow me out and I could just get away for awhile. I looked up at the sky as it had started to rain not long before. It matched my mood perfectly. Dammit why did I leave my jacket in the house. The thought crossed my mind to go get it but I quickly dismissed it. How could I of been so stupid.

"Alexis! Wait!" Paul grabbed my arm spinning me around to face him. "Look Lex, I didn't mean for this to happen this way. I-I'm sorry abou-"

"I'm not in the mood right now Paul." My voice was cold and emotionless as I looked up in his eyes. "I just want to be left alone for now."

"Lex. Please let me come with you. I'm sorry about Jared and Embry both being asses. I just need to tel-" I pulled my arm out of his grip suddenly missing the warmth from him.

"Just leave me alone Paul." The look on Paul's face made my stomach drop the instant it left my mouth. "I just need some space."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

My head snapped up from the book I was currently using as a pillow. _Shit. What time is it? _I rubbed the sleep from my eyes as I grabbed my phone. 3:57am. I slammed the book shut after I wiped off the drool that had accumulated on it. **_Legends of the Quileutes._** I still was kicking myself for not noticing it earlier. They were never cold, gained a lot of muscle and grew a few feet taller practically over night. How could I of been so blind. Dean would have a cow if he knew how I missed this. I stood up and stretched, my joints thankful for getting out of that position. Grabbing my phone again scrolling through all of my text messages. I was honestly surprised to see that Paul or any of them for that matter, still hadn't tried to contact me, I guess they did listen for once. It had been six days since the incident and I guess honestly I still fine with not seeing them.

I opened my door and went to go down the stairs when movement from Bella's room caught my attention. I froze, Bella and Edwin had left to see her mom for a long weekend trip.. So who was in her room? A shadowy figure flashed by her door that was cracked open. It was too fast to be a humans and I was a sitting duck in open water as I now realized I was completely defenseless. The shadow appeared back as a hand emerged grabbing the door. My mind kept telling me to run but I was almost to intrigued. The door swung opened as the figure emerged from the shadows.

"Paul! What the hell are you doing in Bella's room!" My hand clutches at my chest trying to calm down my pounding heart. Paul's eyes looked wild as he took two steps pulling me into a too tight of a hug. I could feel just how tense he was. "Um Paul? What are you doing here?" I tried to pull out of his embrace still not fully trusting him but he refused to move.

"Get a bag packed. You're coming to the rez." His voice was strained as there was more commotion coming from Bella's room.

"The hell I am."

"Alexis. Please don't argue." There was a heaviness to his voice as his arms fell to his sides. "Now is not the time. Charlie isn't here is he?"

"No he's still at work last I knew." I side stepped around Paul pushing Bella's door opened. "What the fuck are you doing with Bella's shirt Jared." My nose scrunched up at the sight in front of me. Was he smelling her clothes? His head snapped towards us.

"This whole room make me want to puke." Jared said as he tossed the shirt to Paul who also took a whiff of it.

"Um..why are you guys smelling Bella's clothes? Is this like some weird wolf fetish?" I looked between the two of them with disgust. Jared shrugged his shoulder ignoring my comment before walking around her room.

"I'm sure Paul will tell you everything once you get to Emily's."

"And why do I have to go to Emily's?" Paul let out a frustrated sigh getting annoyed I wasn't listening to them. "And why is it always Emily's? Maybe I don't want to go there?"

"Fine. We'll go to my place and I promise I'll tell you everything Lex. Can you please just pack a bag and tell Charlie you're staying at Emily's for a few days." Paul said as he started walking to my room.

_ Oh shit._ I scrambled after him, realizing that I left the copy of my dads journal opened on my desk. I ran in front of Paul just as he was looking at my desk about to pick the journal up. I slamming it shut and shoved it under my arm before he could.

"What was that?" Curiosity filled his voice as he tried to snatch it from under my arm.

"I'll tell you once you tell me what is going on." I ducked under his arm before pulling a bag out of my closet and throwing it on the bed. "Like seriously it's like 4 am, and you guys were smelling Bella's clothes like some perverts." Paul's jaw dropped before he made a look of disgust.

"You think I want to smell that leech lovers clothes." He all but sneered at the thought of that. "We're only here because a _leech's_ scent lead us straight here." Paul's face soften as he sat on the bed looking at me. "Plus once we realized it was here I had to make sure you were okay."

"Why wouldn't I be okay?" I stuck my head out of the closet now confused.

"There was a _leech_ in here." Paul's said hatefully before he got up and walked to my window.

"What are you doing now Paul?" I walked out of the closet my arms full of clothes. He stood analyzing every crack on the window. "Earth to Paul? Care to tell me what you're doing now?"

"Is that salt?" Paul's eyes shot up at me and his finger was now covered in the salt.

"It's an old wives tale. You know anything that isn't pure can't cross the salt." I started stuffing my duffle bag my back now turned from him. "Did whatever the thing that was in Bella's room come in here?"

"No. The leeches scent stopped right outside your door."

So it does work. I glanced over at my door thankful the salt I superglued across the floor actually worked. So it worked on that thing but not the Cullens? Weird.

"So why was it here?" I went back to my closet and typed the code on my hidden safe. "And what did it want?" I grabbed a sweatshirt off the floor and started to set some of my weapons on it to hide in my bag as well.

"It-look Lex. I need you to trust me, I'll tell you everything but not here. Once we get to the Rez."

I heard him walking around my room. A part of me told me not to trust him but another part was longing to be near him. Worse case is I become a snack for them later on. Plus I guess I could find out more about whatever they were. I wrapped up my sweatshirt and went over to my bag.

"So.. are you going to poof into a wolf and run the whole way there or.." I trailed not really knowing what to do. Paul let out a loud laugh one that made him actually look like a 16 year old.

"We can take your car. It'll probably be the fastest and then you can still go to school and come back to the rez if you want." I gave him a small smile as he grabbed my duffle bag and lead me out to my car.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I flopped back on Paul's bed throwing one of the pillows over my face. This made no sense and Bella of all people?! He had spent the last few hours explaining and reexplaining why these wannabe vampires had an obsession with Bella and what he knew about them turning into wolves. I knew she was a danger magnet but this was a new level.

"So when Bella "fell down the stairs and out a window" she was attached by one of these things? And the Cullens killed him but his lady friend was mad they did and she now wants Bella dead?" I repeated back to Paul for the eighth time. Paul let out a big sigh clearly frustrated with having to repeat himself.

"Yes."

"And you and the others are protectors of the tribe? Why not Forks or Bella?"

"Because that's the treaty that was made long ago. Plus your cousin brought this on herself. Jacob is the only one that willingly wants to protect her."

"Well I guess you're not wrong there. So what happens if this treaty get broken? Also weren't you guys smelling her clothes for whoever's scent was there? So that means you guys must care about Bella." I sat up looking at Paul who was half asleep in his gaming chair.

"Then the treaty is broken and the Cullens are free game." Paul sat up and looked intensely at me as he continued. "Besides it's not Bella we care about its you. I would break that treaty in a heartbeat if you were in trouble."

"Why?" I watch as Paul moved over to the bed laying down beside me.

"That's where it get sorta complicated.." He trailed off before rolling over to his side. He grabbed one of my hands and started to mindlessly play with my fingers. It was actually pretty soothing but the hunter part of me was still on edge. "This is why I wished you paid more attention at the bonfires. You know Billy goes through everything I just told you except how Bella has caused more problems."

"She's still my family Paul, you should lighten up on her."

"So how do you feel about me?" Paul instantly changed the subject staring at our hands that had at some point intertwined.

"Like..?"

"Like..I don't know. You like me or have any sort of feeling for me?" His voice sounded more awkward like he'd never done this before. Butterflies swirled in my stomach when he said that.

Did I like Paul way more than I should? Yes. Was that also a bad thing especially with the line of work my brothers and I do? Also yes. Would my brothers kill him and then me after finding out he was some sort of shifter. Major yes.

"I-yeah. I mean this feels nice and for some unknown reason I'm not freaked out like i should be." I squeezed his hand now realizing how small it looked compared to his. I could feel his eyes boring into my face as I felt myself blush. I had honestly never been in this situation before.

I felt him shift on the bed before his other hand cupped my cheek turning my face towards his. A small smile played on his lips before he pressed his lips to mine with clear intention.

A constant buzzing from my phone made me pull away from Paul but he only moved his lips to my neck. Dean's name flashed up on the screen as I hit ignore turning my attention back to Paul. Only to be interrupted by my phone buzzing again. I groaned internally at Dean having the worst timing ever.

"You. Should. Probably. Answer. That." Paul said in between kissing my neck.

"**_Hello_**?" My voice was a little rough.

"_**Why in the hell did you ignore my call Alexis?!"**_ Dean's voice boomed through the phone.

"_**I'm kinda bu-busy,"**_ a shiver ran up my spine as Paul's hand slipped under my shirt.

"**_What the hell are you doing?_**" Deans voice sounded accusing.

"_**Nothing**_." I placed my hand on Paul's chest to getting him to stop momentarily. "_**What's wrong Dean? Did you find Kelsey?"**_ My voice sounded hopeful.

"_**It-no it's nothing with Kelsey.**_" Dean stumbled with his words. I felt sick to my stomach with the words that came out of his mouth, almost wishing Paul wasn't here. "_**It's Sam. He's missing**_."

Could this week get any worse?


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

"I have to go Paul!" I jumped off the bed throwing on one his sweatshirts that was scatter around on the floor.

"I'll come with you." Paul said as he got off the bed.

"No!" It came out a lot more forcefully than I had intended. Paul was taken back momentarily.

"Whoever was in Chief Swan's house is still out there. I don't know if they're after you too." Paul said sounding frustrated.

"I can take care of myself. I don't need a babysitter." I crossed my arms refusing to break eye contact with him. I cursed under my breath at how tall he was and how he probably thought this was cute. I saw a small smirk on Paul's lips confirming what I was thinking.

"I didn't say that."

"I'll be fine Paul." I tried going around him but was stopped by his arm going around my waist.

"Lex. Even if you leave without me I'll just follow your scent." He raised him eyebrows looking down at me. "So it's up to you." The smirk was back on his lips.

"I-you-" I was lost for words. I had forgotten about him being a shifter this was an uphill battle I clearly wasn't going to win. "Fine. But put clothes on and get a bag packed. I don't want to explain to my brother why you're practically naked."

"Anything for you." He quickly pressed his lips to my forehead before rummaging around his room.

"Actually can you meet me at Uncle Charlie's? I need to let him know I'll be gone and it might be easier if you aren't there."

"Yeah. I can be there in probably 20 minutes if that works. I just need to talk to Sam." He glanced over his shoulder at me before he threw his backpack on the bed.

"Thanks Paul." I squeezed his hand before running out to my car and slammed the key in the ignition. I fumbled with my phone before turning it off and out of La Push and to the Seattle airport, praying that Sam wouldn't let him leave Forks.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bobby's house was exactly how I remembered it, the endless junk yard of car surrounding the house, paint that was chipping off, and the old "club house" Kelsey and I would go to escape my brothers. A twinge of guilt went through me thinking about how I tricked Paul but he's better off not knowing. I let out the breath I had been holding when the Impala came into sight along with a vehicle I had never seen before. I sat in the car fidgeting with the necklace Dean gave me. Why was I so nervous all of a sudden? I tried shaking the feeling away but it still lingered. Well it's now or never Lex. I got out and headed to the door before I could knock the front door flung open followed by water being thrown.

"Dammit Dean! What's wrong with you!" I started sputtering now soaked with water.

"That's for last time, besides I'm not taking any chances." Dean pulled me into a tight hug before nodding for me to follow him. Bobby was currently flipping through one of his many books in the living room as an older lady was downing a bottle of beer near him. "Alexis, this is Ell-"

"Ellen!" I interrupted Dean running over and hugging the older lady.

"Oh heavens mercy. Lexy, it's been too long sweetie." Ellen pulled back from the hug passing one of the beers she had on the side table. "You're gonna need this and maybe something stronger."

"You guys know each other?" Dean looked between us confused.

"Dad used to drop me off at the Road House during some of his hunts. So I spent a lot of time with Ellen, Jo, and Ash." I took a long swig from the beer Ellen handed me, safe to say it was long needed after all of these events. Dean raised his eyebrows as the words I had said were slowly sinking in. The next hour was spent catching up with Ellen and hearing the possible theories that had happened to Kelsey and Sam. That was until Bobby finally spoke up, the first time since he heard about his daughter missing.

"Will you idjits just shut up." He looked up from a book. "We've hit dead end after dead end. Kel-Kelsey has been gone almost a month and Sam's been missing for over a week now."

"Wait. Sam's been gone how long?!" My head snapped to Dean who was looking out the window avoiding my stare. "Dean, you said he just went missing! Why didn't you tell me?" I felt my heart clenched by the fact that Dean been hiding it from me.

"I didn't want you to worry Lexy." Dean straighten his shoulder before facing me. "Besides I thought we would of found him by now except.." his voice trailed off. "Wait. I know who might be able to find Sam and Kelsey if he's still alive." Dean face was full of realization as something had dawned on him.

"Care to explain?" Bobby said his voice was strained. "Because it would be nice to find my daughter." Dean grabbed Sam's laptop off the coffee table before pulling an address up.

"Andy Gallagher?" My brow furrowed as I looked at Dean for explanation.

"He has the weird psychic thing like Sam does. Except he can get into peoples heads. He might be able to find them that way." Dean looked overly proud of himself.

"So when are we going?" My leg started bouncing at the possibility of being back on the road with Dean even if it was for a short amount of time.

"I'm going now. You're staying here." My mouth fell open at Dean's words. "I need you to brush up on your skills. We have no idea what we'll be dealing with."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Another two full days had past since Dean took off to find this Andy person. Bobby had kept to himself most of the time only ever muttering under his breath to correct me on symbols or Latin words that I had messed up on. It was kind of like school only for the supernatural. Ellen had been telling me about her hopes that Jo would stay in college and not come back to hunt, but it wasn't working ever since Jo had met my brothers. Currently I was in Kelsey's room laying on her bed. Since it was a rather slow day waiting for Dean, I was wearing a pair black leggings and a neon sport bra, just scrolling through my phone I had finally turned on. Honestly I wasn't surprised when I saw all the missed calls and texts from Paul and a few others, along with Bella and Charlie. Going MIA multiple times was probably starting to cause a lot of suspicion especially since I usually show back up injured in some way. I pressed call on Bella's name, it took a few rings before she picked up.

"Hello?" She sounded confused.

"Hey Bells. Are you at home?" I said as if nothing was wrong.

"Um..no. I'm at Emily's right now." She sounded awkward probably since most of them weren't huge fans of her. "But where are you? Charlie keeps ignoring me when I ask him."

"It's a family emergency. But when you get back home can you call me, I need you too send me a picture of something in my room I forgot."

"I-uh- sure. I ca-" Bella Barry stuttered our before a small squeak passed her lips.

"Alexis. What is seriously wrong with you!" Paul was clearly angry as something that sounded like wood snap.

"Paul. Look I'm sorr-"

"Sorry isn't going to cut it this time Alexis. I've been loosing my mind these last few days wondering where you were and if you were okay. But you couldn't even let me know that, even after you lied about having me meet you." His voice was intense and I could picture him probably crushing Bella's phone right now.

"I-Paul.." I paused not knowing what to say as my stomach started turning. "It's too dangerous-" Paul let out an emotionless dry laugh at my words.

"You know what I am right? There's nothing I can't handle."

"No seriously Paul. I want to tell you but I-I can't..." My voice trailed as I didn't know what else to say.

"Then tell me, Lex. You have to start telling me things instead of keeping all of these secrets." His tone changed sounding exhausted.

"I know and believe me I want to. It-it's just-look I promise I'll explain everything to you when I get back."

"Like I haven't heard that before." Paul's said curtly. There was a brief silence on both of the lines as I didn't know what to say. That kind of hurt..

"I mean it this time." I sounded desperate for him to believe me, what was happening to me? I never was like this with guys before. "When I get back I swear I-"

"Alexis cut the crap." Paul said with anger clear in his voice. "I'm tired of you always saying that and coming up with some lame excuse. But I have to go, if you decide to show up you know where to find me."

"Paul. Paul?" I pulled my phone away to see he had ended the call. A burning pricking sensation was in my eyes as I tried to hold back tears. I know I've put them all through a lot but Paul being this upset and short hurt me more than I thought was possible. I continued staring at my phone until I heard the front door slammed shut and Dean yelling for me to come down stairs. I grabbed Paul's hoodie off the bed as I ran downstairs to hear what Dean had found out.

"— Kelsey's with Sam. But it's like they're being held in some ghost town. He could only see thi-this bell with this tree on the side of it."

"Like a giant oak tree?" Bobby said looking at Dean suspiciously.

"Yeah, exactly like that. How'd you know?"

"Shit." Bobby mutter under his breath before taking a long pull into his flask. "That's Cold Oak, South Dakota. It's said to be the most haunted place in America, so haunted that everyone who lived there just up and left."

"Why would they be there?" My brow furrowed looking between everyone. "And why together?"

"That's what we're going to find out." Dean said as he motioned for me to follow.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Ma'am would you like another?" I jerked my head away from the plane window looking at the flight attendant.

"Yes. Can I get two shots this time?" My voice was raspy as I passed her one of the fake credit cards I had. I mixed myself another drink this time it being stronger than the last, before I rested my head back on the window watching the clouds pass by. The pain in my arm was slowly fading away with each drink I made making me more numb to the events that happened the last few days. The remainder of the flight flew by as I drowned myself in drinks trying to forget everything.

"Ma'am? Everyone has un-boarded the plane. Are you alright?"  
I jerked my head away from the window again before passing her a small smile and gathering my things.

"Thank you." I mumbled as I scurried off the plane and into the terminal.

I kept my head down as I made my way through the crowds before stopping to grab some coffee to wake me up. I glanced over at the clock. 3:57 am. That should wake me up, I proceeded to order a large coffee before a voice behind me cut my train of thought.

"Let me pay for that. You know it's not safe for someone so young to be traveling alone." A man's voice rasped from behind me. I tensed at the voice kicking myself for not paying more attention to my surroundings I continued to order my coffee. "I insist." A hand shot out to the right of me handing the barista cash. "It's the least I can do for you, darling."

"Thanks." I bit my tongue stopping myself from snapping on the guy and walked down to the coffee pickup.

"I'll see you around, Alexis."

My head snapped up at the sound of my name but the man was gone in a flash. I felt a chill go down my spine as I grabbed my coffee already more alert than I was moments ago.

"You're just imagining things," I muttered under my breath as I made my way to my car in the parking lot. The light over head started flickering as I opened the trunk carelessly throwing my bag inside of it. The lights continued to flicker as I closed my trunk and started to unlock my car door I happened to glance up and see a man standing about 100 feet away staring over at me. I could feel the hair on my arms rising as I yanked my key out of the door and opened it never taking my eyes off the man. Jumping in the drivers seat I locked the doors as fast as I could my breath hitching as I threw the car in reverse and glanced in the review mirror the man had disappeared.

"Sleep. You need sleep Lex." I muttered to myself not believing the words I was saying I peeled out of the parking lot and headed towards Forks.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

"Bella? Charlie?" I called out as I walked through the front door. Bella's truck was in the drive but that meant nothing. I proceeded up stairs glancing in both of their rooms before letting out a sigh in relief.

"It looks like it's just you and me buddy." My voice was heavy as I pulled a bottle of Jack out of my duffle bag and placed it on the counter before heading to the bathroom.

I shut the door before bracing my hands on the counter and for the first time in almost a week actually looked at myself. My eyes were bleak and bloodshot with bags under them and my hair was a frizzed mess. I mean watching your brother die but then come back to life a few days later, really takes it out of a person. I yanked off my sweatshirt before turning and looking at my right arm where a bright red, large, deep gash that was haphazardly sewn together with some dental floss. I shook my head trying to get that night out of my thoughts before I turned the shower on to heat up. I finally stepped in the shower the water burning my skin and watched all of dirt and dried blood pool on the shower floor before going down the drain. I grabbed Bella's shampoo and crinkled my nose as the overbearing artificial strawberry smell hit me, I don't see why everyone is so obsessed with this smell. My mind went blank as I continued showering and staring at the wall.

"Bella? Charlie?" I cracked the shower curtain open trying to see through the steam that had gathered in the bathroom and shut the shower off. Weird. I swore I heard the front door slam shut. I reached over and grabbed one of Bella's fluffy towels, wrapping it around myself before opening the door and looking around.

"Bella?" I said a little louder stepping out and walking towards her room. I stopped right outside her room before shaking my head. I really need some sleep, first I was seeing things and now hearing things? I shook my head trying to clear it again before walking into my room and taking a long pull from the whiskey on my night stand. I threw on a very oversized t-shirt before crawling into bed, cradling the bottle, and replayed everything through my head again.

The sound of a car's breaks squealing jerked me out of the only sleep I had gotten in a few days. What the..? I ran over to my window trying to rub the sleep out of my eyes. I could see Jacob slamming his car door shut as Edward's car door flung open. Without a second thought, I scurried down the stairs as fast as I could so I wouldn't miss what was happening. I ran pass Charlie who was in his recliner giving me a strange look, as I darted out the door. Bella was trying to get in between them as Edward grabbed Jacob and looked like he was going to kill him.

"Edward?!" Bella screeched as he grabbed onto Jacob.

"If you ever touch her against her will again-" Edwards voice was tense.

"She's not sure what she wants." Jacob said back with the same intensity.

"Don't do this." Bella's voice kept getting drowned out as they kept arguing.

"-just wait for her to say the words." Edward voice was still angry but confident.

"Fine. And she will." Jacob all but growled back.

I was frozen on the step taking in the scene in front of me as I felt Charlie brush by me walking towards them.

"Easy guys. Easy." Charlie voice was calm as he separated the two. "Let's take it down a notch, alright.." He glanced between the two of them, "What's going on?" If looks could kill Jacob would of been 6 feet under by now with the look Edward was giving him. I cautiously took a few steps towards them standing just to the right of Charlie and finally noticed that Bella was cradling her hand to her chest.

"I kissed Bella." Jacob said as both Charlie and my head snapped in his direction. Well I wasn't expecting that, leave it for Bella to go from a sparkly monster to a shifter. "And she broke her hand...punching my face." Jacob said lamely looking at the ground. My eyes glanced back at Bella for a brief second now understanding why her face was pained, as she tried looking anywhere but at us. "It's all a misunderstanding."

"About time you finally made a move." The words flew out of my mouth before I could stop them. I felt all of their eyes snap in my direction as they finally noticed I was there. I started to feel self conscious as I glanced down and realized that I was only wearing the over sized t-shirt that barely went to my mid-thigh and on top of that my hair was probably wild from just waking up. I heard Edward scoff as he looked back at Bella.

"Come on. Let's have Carlisle look at your hand." He grabbed her elbow steering her in the direction of her car.

"I want her back here before midnight! You hear me!" Charlie shouted back before shaking his head and headed back inside.

"So..you..you're back?" Jacob said cautiously.

"Yup. I'm back, again.." I started fidgeting with my necklace.

"Huh, you tell Paul you're back?" He asked as he leaned up against his car analyzing me.

"No. I-I-"

"I get it." Jacob shrugged, "Well I guess I don't know what's it's like when you're imprinted but-"

"Imprinted? What's that?" My eyes shot up to his as his eyes widened slightly as he realized a mistake he made, making my eyes narrowed in response.

"I-it- Paul hasn't told you?" Jacob said curiosity clear in his voice.

"Well obviously not since I have no idea what you're talking about." I crossed my arms and shifted my weight to one hip. Jacob's face held no emotion as he ran a hand through his hair ignoring my stare.

"I-I have to go. I'll let Paul know you're back." Jacob's words ran together as he took a few strides to the driver side of his door.

"Wait!" I took a few steps forward hoping he would stop. "Aren't you going to tell me what it is?"

"Ask Paul. He should of told you by now." Jacob said shortly as he got in his car without another look in my direction. I stayed outside until his car disappeared around the corner before letting out a big sigh and headed inside. Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx One week later.

"Thank god." Jessica practically moaned out as we made our way towards the parking lot. "Only one more year til we're free!" She did a little twirl as Angela ran to catch up with us.

"Are they making you do summer school?" Angela asked when she finally caught up to us.

"Oh shit." Jessica eyes went wide as she looked at me. "I forgot about that. Or are they holding you back a year? You missed like the entire year."

"Summer school unfortunately." I rolled my eyes dreading my summer was practically now ruined. There goes my chance of being with my brothers all summer and the last summer I would get with Dean.. I felt a rock drop in my stomach as dread filled me. I still couldn't believe he was foolish enough to make a deal with only a year on the table.

"-ex, Alexis!" A voice snapped me out of my trance. "Snap out of it girl. But for real summer school isn't that bad." Jessica was now swinging her lanyard around as we approached her car.

"Well I'll see you guys later." I started to pull my wavy hair back up into my signature messy bun before walking toward my car.

"Don't forget!" Jessica's voice made me turn around. "Saturday be at my house around 6! We can get ready for the party together! It'll be fun!" Jessica's voice was overly bubbly as she clapped her hands together.

"I'll text you!" I yelled back giving her a small smile. I pulled my phone out of my pocket and started typing a message to Kelsey before a movement in the corner of my eye caught my attention. I glanced up and froze in my steps. What the..? I blinked and I could of sworn I had saw a person. I pocketed my phone before I slowly made my way to the tree line looking for any signs that I wasn't loosing my mind. A wave of uneasiness washed over me as I saw two distinct shoe prints in the soft ground. Who the hell was following me? A twig snapping made my attention snap back up into the tree line waiting and looking for any signs of movement. After a long moment passed I stood back up and got into my car my eyes glancing over at the tree line until I pulled out of the parking lot and onto the road. Maybe uncle Charlie would have an idea? I muttered under my breath heading towards the police station. Or should I call my brothers? Eh, they have a lot on their minds to be dealing with something small like this. I pulled into a parking spot before heading into the police station hoping that Charlie wasn't busy.

"Hello, how can I help you today?" The receptionist asked in a monotone voice.

"Is Chief Swan available?" I peered around the corner trying to get a glimpse in his office.

"You just missed him. He left with Agent Nugnet and Agent Lee."

"Nugent and Lee? You've got to be kidding me." I muttered under my breath those bastards come to town and don't even let me know.

"Sorry, what was that?" The receptionist asked with a puzzled look on her face.

"Did he happen to say where they were going?"

"I think just to the diner but they're busy with-" Before she could finish I spun on my heel and ran back to my car hoping I'd at least catch them at the diner before they left. Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So you guys thought you could just show up without telling me?" I said in a loudly as I approached the booth they were sitting in. I watch as both Dean and Sam tensed up at my voice before Sam turned to look at me.

"Lex! Aren't you supposed to be in class?" Sam said as he stood up from the booth and gave me a tight hug.

"It's almost 5 pm. School ends at 3:30." I gave him a bewildered look before sliding into the booth by Dean. "So whatcha guys talking about?" I looked at the papers that were skewed on the table and picked one up before Dean snatched it out of my hands.

"Why are you so nosey." Dean said sounding worn out.

"Because you guys don't tell me anything, that's why." I snatched the paper out of his hands and skimmed it. I felt my brow furrow as I was trying to understand what I was reading. "What? Calvary ceme-" Dean covered my mouth with his hand and gave me a stern look.

"Don't talk about any of this. We don't know who's listening." He whispered harshly as Charlie and Sam glanced around the diner making sure no one was watching us.

"Okay. Okay. Sorry." I said sheepishly.

"We probably overstayed our welcome here." Charlie said in a low voice. "I know someone who might know more about this." He pointed to one of the pages where a Devil's trap was traced on. My brow furrowed again at the drawing and I kept glancing between it and the paper I was holding. "We can head over there later tonight, I have a few things I have to finish at the station first." He tapped Sams shoulder signaling that he needed out of the booth.

"Keep your eyes peeled Charlie." Dean said as Charlie threw a couple of bills on the table before leaving. I glanced between my brothers as Dean was picking up the pages looking on edge.

"We'll tell you more in the car Lex. It's just not safe here." Sam whispered as he leaned across the table before nodding his head towards the door.

"Leave your car here for now, we'll come back for it." Dean nudged my arm with his elbow and nodded his head towards the door. "Let's get a move on, Charlie's right we've been here too long." I scooted out of the booth and followed them towards the Impala.

"So what's going on?" I leaned over the seat as Dean pulled out of the parking lot.

"So..there a-" Sam was struggling to find the words before Dean interrupted him.

"It's a Devils trap that the railroad made, what we're trying to figure out is; what is it keeping out or worse keeping in." Dean glanced in the review mirror at me. "All we know is Samual Colt designed it around the same him he made the gun."

"So what does that have to do with Charlie?" I leaned farther forward reading over Sam's shoulder.

"The Quileutes were said to of had helped Samual Colt at some point. We don't know with what, but that's what we're trying to find out as well." Sam said shuffling through the papers.

"So why isn't it safe to be talking about this in public?" I asked curiously now resting my chin on the seat in front of me. Dean and Sam shot each other a quick look.

"Whatever this is, is big, and it's caught that attention of a lot of demons." Dean said after a long pause. "The only reason we even know about this is because of Ash."

"Ash? Like from the Roadhouse, Ash?" I sat up straighter now really interested in what Dean was saying.

"That's the thing. He called us all panicked and saying he found something big and-" Dean paused to compose himself.

"And?" I said with curiosity in my voice.

"He's dead." Dean said bluntly. "Ash and a whole bunch of other hunters who were in the roadhouse are. The whole place went up in flames." I could feel my mouth fall open as what he said hit me.

"I-Wait. Ellen, Jo?" The words were a jumble out of my mouth.

"Ellen just happen to leave moments before it happened and Jo was on campus." Dean's voice still held no emotion as he continued. "But anyway enough of that-"

"Will Charlie be okay being alone at the station? You know with him knowing about this?" I scooted as far foreword as I could.

"He knows how to take care of himself, he's been doing this longer than any of us. Anyway so what can we do here while we wait for him?" Dean glanced in the review mirror at me.

"Nothing." I crossed my arms and leaned back staring at the review mirror at Dean. "I mean if you want we could go over to the Rez, we could hang out with Emily and see if she or any of them have heard of things." I shrugged nonchalantly as I felt butterflies in my stomach. Maybe Paul would be there and in a better mood than the last time I talked to him..

"Earth to Alexis?" I didn't notice that Dean had pulled to the side of the road and was snapping his fingers in front of my face. "You aren't like Sammy are you."

"Hey-what's that supposed to mean." Sam's head snapped towards Dean looking offended.

"You know the weird vision thing. She did the face that you usually make."

"And what face is that Dean?" Sam shot back sounding annoyed.

"You know the look of confusion and pain probably the same face you make during se-"

"I do not. Why do you always go ther-" Sam started to cut Dean off his voice raising.

"How would you know Dean? You have a fetish watching Sammy or something?" I shot back getting them to both stop bickering. Dean's face looked appalled as Sam was trying to hold back a laugh. "But was that a yes to the rez? Emily probably made muffins or pie."

"Pie? Why didn't you say so." Dean let out a small laugh clapping his hand on Sam's shoulder, who rolled his eyes in response to Dean. "Alright, now how do I get there?"

"Um maybe you guys should change first. I think the suits might be a little over the top."  
Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"This. This is delicious Emily." Dean said with his mouth full of pie. "Like the best I've ever had."

"Why thank you." Emily said as she brought another pie to the table, as Dean had already eaten the first one. "It's so nice to finally get to meet you two."

"So Emily, do you always make his much food?" Sam asked looking at the food that was stacked on her counter top.

"Recently, I have been. I usually make some of the local kids, and this will all be gone by tonight." She sat down at the table by me taking a sip of the tea she had made. "So Lex, are you guys going to be around for a bit? I know Paul should be here soon and he wants to see you." At the mention of Paul's name I saw Dean choke on his food in the corner of my eye.

"Uh who?" He coughed out staring at me intensely.

"Dean calm down, it's probably just a friend." Sam whispered at Dean.

"Calm? I am calm." Dean whispered harshly back. "So Paul is..." He raised his eyebrows in my direction waiting for me to respond.

"A friend. Like Sam said." I met Dean's eyes with a "you got to be joking" look.

"Good. Better stay that way too." Dean pointed his fork at me before taking another bite of his pie.

"So," Emily let out a little cough not sure what to say. "What was it you guys were doing out here again?"

"Waiting for Uncle Charlie to get off work, he wanted to show my brothers some of his old fishing spots with Harry." I lied through my teeth again and gave her a small smile before taking a drink of water.

The silence was interrupted when Dean's phone started blasting Thunderstruck. We watched him fumble with his phone before he got up and walked into the hallway to answer it. The front door flung open and laughter was heard as Paul, Embry, Quil and Leah came through the door. Paul was the first through the door and stopped in his tracks when his eyes landed on me, making Embry run right into his back.

"Move Paul." Embry said annoyed rubbing his nose. "Or at least get out of the-Lex?" Embry sounded surprised. "When did you get back?!" He all but ran over to the table practically tackling me into a hug. I watched as Sam straighten up and looking a the newcomers curiously. Paul still stood by the door looking shocked that I was actually here.

"That was Charlie we need to go." Dean walked back into the room before he noticed the newcomers as well. "Don't you guys know what shirts are?" The words flew out of his mouth as he looked at the three shirtless boys before glaring at Embry who was still hugging me. "We need to go." He grabbed his jacket from the back of the chair and looked pointedly at me.

"Thank you again Emily, for letting us stop by." Sam stood up following Dean's lead. "Uh Lex? You coming?"

"Yep." I pushed Embry off before standing up. "Thanks Emily! I'll try to stop by again soon."

"Don't forget there's a bonfire tonight. If you're free, you should come." Emily said softly as she stood up and gave me a quick hug.

"For sure! I'll let you know." I glanced over at my brothers as they were sizing Paul and Quil up, and of course Deans eyes kept wandering to Leah checking her out rather obviously. I rolled my eyes before walking towards them.

"Alright let's go losers." I slapped Dean's arms and looked at the door. He took a last look at Paul and Quil before muttering something under his breath and went out the door, I gave them a small smile as I went to follow my brothers when a hand grabbed my arm making me stop.

"Can we talk?" Paul whispered and had a pained look on his face.

"Yeah, does tonight work?" I met his eyes with mine and felt myself melting in them.

"Um yeah-yeah. Do you want to-" Dean honking the car horn cut Paul off.

"Sorry. They're just being pains right now." I rushed out.

"That's fine, if you want, come to the bonfire tonight we can talk after that." He gave me a small smile before he nudged me towards the door. "You better go, before your brother shoots me."

"Of course he's talking about that." I rolled my eyes and squeezed Paul's forearm before getting into the Impala.

"What the hell did the green giant want." Dean asked rather annoyed.

"None of your business that's what." I shot back before leaning against the front seat. "Now let's go before Charlie gets all mad at us." Dean gave me a hard look before mutter under his breath again about me being a teen girl. We pulled up to a house a way up from Emily's house where Charlie was standing outside of his police cruiser.

"Well?" Dean rolled down his window to talk to Charlie.

"He's stubborn as hell and is refusing to talk to any outsiders." Charlie huffed out looking annoyed. "Shouldn't be surprised though, it's tribe secrets."

"So what now?" Dean asked now visibly annoyed.

"Research. Start from square one again."

"Great. Just great. There has-" Dean was gripping the steering wheel looking at the dash in front of him.

"The bonfire!" I piped up sitting forward in my seat. Dean and Sam both looked at me as Charlie leaned down peering his head through the window.

"Care to explain?" Deans voice was still full of annoyance.

"Well I was invited, I could go and ask or even have one of my friends ask. I don't think he'll say no if one of them ask." I glanced between everyone and they all seemed to be pondering what I said.

"You know that might just work." Sam said as he started pulling out the papers from earlier. "Here," he passed me one of the pages that he had previously written questions on, "Take this. It should give us the answers we need."

"You want her to go alone?" Dean asked Sam incredulously. "With with-"

"Dean she'll be fine. Besides she can handle herself." Sam shot back at Dean annoyed with how he was acting.

"You guys know I'm right here, right?" I asked, sometimes it felt like they forgot about that. "Besides I should get going it's going to start soon." The clock on the radio showed it was now a quarter til 8.

"Alexis, will you keep an eye on Bella? She's supposed to be there tonight as well, but she's been acting strange again." Charlie asked as he was still standing by Deans window.

"Yeah no problem!" I tapped Sammy's shoulder motioning for him to move so I could get out.

"Wait Lexy, come back here!" Dean shouted out from Sam's window as I was stretching my legs. I walked around to his side of the car as Charlie moved out of my way.

"You have your gun?" Dean looked at me intensely.

"Deaaan." I drug his name out dreading where this conversation was going.

"Yes or no."

"Yes Dean." I said annoyed.

"Pepper spray and pocket knife?"

"Yes." I rolled my eyes.

"Remember boys only want one thing. I swear if any of them tries anything with you I'll-"

"Oh my god Dean!" I felt my cheeks turning red. "I'll call you guys when it's over!" I started walking away before he could say anything else. I headed towards the beach as the were just starting to build the fire up more. I glanced around trying to see if there was anyone I knew there when my eyes landed on Bella who was sitting right by Jacob.

"Thank god you're here too Bells." I let out a sigh as I approached them.

"Oh-hey Lex." Bella said softly before turning her attention back to what Jacob was saying.

I saw Emily wave me over to where she was with the pack and an older lady who was staring at me as if she saw a ghost. What was supposed to be a tan face looked pale even with the shadow from the fire on it as I made my way towards the group. Leah was staring at the lady trying to get her out the the trance like state she was in. I stopped a few feet from them before catching Paul's eyes and watching him walk towards us.

"Mom stop looking at her like that." I could barely hear Leah whisper at the woman.

"Mary?" The woman's voice sounded like she was holding back tears as I felt my blood run cold. My head snapped towards her and I could feel my mouth opening and closing as she caught me off guard.

"How-how do you know my mom?"

Thanks for all the reviews guys!

Thought I would clear some things up as well, it'll get brought up in later chapters, but I've had a few people ask why Edward acts so weird towards Alexis. He can't hear her thought like he can't hear Bella's and when Alice has visions of Alexis it's only little snippets she see, so they're trying to figure her out, because of those reasons and the fact Bella doesn't know a whole lot about her, they're trying to be cautious but pry to figure more out. 


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15: The truth comes out

I stood there staring at the woman confusion clear in my face. I met Leah's eyes who was just as confused as I was. My mouth kept opening and closing as I tried to think of something to say.

"It's been so long-"

"Sue!" Billy Black cut her off as he motioned for her to join the Elders. Sue paused before she walked over to me and gently brushed her hand across my cheek.

"You look so much like her." Sue's voice was barley a whisper. "But after this we'll talk more, I promise." I continued to stare at Sue as she took a seat by Billy.

"I'm so sorry" Leah looked embarrassed as she approached me. "I don't know what's gotten in my mom lately."

"It's-I just wasn't expecting that." The words fumbled out of my mouth as I glanced back towards Sue. A hand brushed my arm pulling my attention away from Sue and I turned around to see Paul standing there.

"We should probably go sit, before Old Quil makes a scene." Paul said with his brow furrowed before he lead me towards the rest of the pack. I sat down resting my back against a log and pulled out the now crumpled piece of paper from my pocket as I felt Paul sit beside me. "What's that?" He whispered low enough so Old Quil wouldn't hear.

"Just something my brothers what to know." I shrugged before slowly unfolding the paper before scrunching it back up last second. Billy had begun to talk after Old Quil and I started to tune out the usual stories that seemed to be told every time. I stared at the paper in my hands wondering when the best time to interrupt would be when Billy said something that caught my attention.

"—Samual Colt"

"Hold up." I interrupt Billy and stood up making my presence known. "Can you repeat that."

"Well maybe if you would pay attention more you would of heard it the first time." Old Quil pipped up annoyed that I interrupted.

"I was saying," Billy said sounding slightly annoyed, "that about 180 years ago we made a deal with a man by the name of Samual Colt who offered to help us protect our tribe," Billy said his voice louder than before. "About a year after the agreement Samual Colt came back with a gun-that he claimed would kill anything-including the Cold On-"

"The Colt." I said sounding confused, all the times I heard the story the Quileutes had never been mentioned.

"How do you know that." Old Quil said sounding suspicious from my outburst as Sue had raised her eyebrows in surprise.

"But there were only 13 bullets made for it, how could it have possibly helped-"

"It's a legend- a tale that has been passed down for generations, no one had seen or heard of the Colt since 1886 when Samual Colt left."

"But still there were only 13 bullets. What was it used for if-" " I could feel everyone's eyes on me as I kept rattling on.

"It's just a story." Sue said interrupting me, she stood up and placed her hand on Old Quil's shoulder calming him down. "I forgot how detailed your parents were when they told that story to your brothers." I crumpled the paper in my hands taking Sue's cue to not say anything else. My mind was flying through all sorts of possibly scenarios on the Colt that I ended up missing most of what Billy Black had said.

"No one knows or has heard of the Colt as it's mystery lies with the fate of time." Billy's voice trailed off as he slowly cast his gaze around the campfire. There was a long silence that followed as I assumed that most hadn't heard it before. I stared down at the crumpled paper in my hands until a hot hand snapped my attention away from it.

"Come on, everyone's getting ready to go." Paul said low enough for me to hear before offering his hand to help me up.

"Alexis!" I turned towards Sue as she slowly made her way towards us, just stopping a few feet away. "If you don't mind, I'd like to talk to you for a bit."

"Mom," Leah said sounding annoyed, "just leave her alone."

"Leah." Sue said curtly, "aren't you supposed to be going on patrol here soon?" Leah rolled her eyes before brushing past Paul and I muttering under her breath as she stormed off.

"Um, yeah." I coughed a little clearing my voice. "You don't mind, Paul?"

"We can talk later." Paul said with a tight smile that didn't quite reach his eyes; he placed a quick kiss on my forehead before he made his way to the rest of the pack. "

"Come, this way." Sue held out one of her slim hands before looping her arm through mine and lead us away from the fire. The walk to her house was silent as I wracked my brain about the Colt. Sue didn't seem to mind the silence as her mind was still processing that she hadn't seen a ghost when her eyes first landed on Alexis. We slowly made our way to a small red house as Sue released my arm and opened the door waiting for me to follow. Her house smelled of sage and lavender as the scent hit my nose, it was a really pleasant smell. I cautiously watched as Sue rummaged through the small closet in the living room before she pulled out a dusty box and motioned for me to join her on the couch.

"I'm so sorry that I sprung up on you like that." Sue said as she opened the box before pulling out another small, long box, covered in pale dusty flowers. "I-I just wasn't expecting you to look exactly like your mother did." Her voice faltered as she quickly glanced up at me before going through the second box.

"It's okay. It's not every day I get to meet someone who knew my mom." My voice had a twinge if sadness in it.

"Here," Sue brushed off a photo before passing it to me, "your mother and I when we were about 16." Sue had a small smile on her lips as she glanced between the picture and me. I held the picture cautiously before lightly tracing my finger over it. Leah looked a lot like Sue did and- I could feel my throat tightening up as I looked at my mom, I guess it made more sense when people told me I was her spitting image. Same hair color, same facial features-save the smile, eyes...

"I-sorry" a sniffle escaped me as I wiped the stray tears away with my free hand. "It's just that-" my voice cracked, "Dad.. he never showed me any pictures of her-he said it was too much for him." Sue gently placed her arm around my shoulders giving me a tight squeeze before she took her free hand and wiped a tear away.

"I know." She said softly. "There's something else I want to show you too." She sat up and began rummaging through the box. "That photo was taken on my 16th birthday, Mary begged her parents to drive her up to surprise me." Sue paused when she pulled out an envelope. "Her and John had just started to see each other and she was so star struck-I just knew then that they'd get married." Sue paused again as she passed me another photo. I could feel my brow furrow as I made out the people in the picture. Dean, Sammy...and me? I couldn't have been more than a month or two old, if that. My mom was holding Dean and Sammy in both arms as Sue was holding me.

"So-"

"So where and when was this?" Sue finished my sentence as she passed me another photo. "You were 3 weeks old, I was still pregnant with Leah, and Mary made John drive all the way up here so I could meet you." Sue said with a small smile. "She was so happy to finally have a girl, it was her dream that you and Leah would grow up together." I broke eye contact with Sue as I looked at the next photo. I was in a sunflower shirt with overall shorts on; I stood out with my lightly tanned skin compared to the russet skin of the other kids in the photo. The girl by me was wearing the same outfit..Leah maybe? Sue let out a big sigh as she looked at the photo.

"This was about 2, almost 3 years after Mary passed. John started dropping you off weeks at a time to stay with me. But that's Leah there, you mom bought those outfits when we found out we were having girls, there's Jacob Black, Kim, Embry Call, Caitlyn, and," she pointed to the boy who had his arms wrapped around me with a cheesy smile, "Paul Lahote." I felt my heart rate increase when she said his name and looked back at the picture, they were like me before they were forced to grow up and see the world for what it really was.

"Wait.." I glanced back at Sue confused on what she said earlier. "You said dad would drop me off here for weeks at a time?" I watched as Sue eyes turned hard as she sat up straighter.

"I begged him to let you and your brothers live here with us." Sue cleared her voice before she continued. "When he'd go on his _hunting_ trips, I knew your mother didn't want that for any of you-"

"You know?" My brow furrowed even more. "I-" Sue let out a sigh she had been holding.

"Yes, I've known-"

"Did mom know about it, she had to of right?" I cut sue off again. Sue froze as she locked eye with me now confused.

"Alexis.." Sue almost sounded pained. "Your dad was never a hunter-until Mary passed." She paused debating on what to say next. "It was you mom."

"What no." I said sounding offended. "My mom would of never ever done any of this." I flung my arms open staring at Sue in disbelief.

"It was Samual and Deanna Campbell-your grandparents-that how I met Mary and Charlie-my parents worked cases with their's." Sue said as she waited for my reaction.

"But dad-"

"He didn't want you or your brothers to know-he had no idea about it until the night Mary-" Sue stopped herself before wiping a stray tear away. "That's why he brought you and your brothers here for a few months-your Uncle Charlie was just as bent on revenge as John. That was around the same time Renee left Charlie. Renee thought he was cheating on her until-"

"Until?" I felt my head swirling with all of this new information.

"Charlie and John were at the station going over things, Renee was at home with Bella, who was about a year old maybe 2 at the time. When Charlie got a frantic call from Renee saying that someone was in Bella's room, a man with yellow eyes." I felt my heart drop into my stomach as I stared at Sue. "Knowing this was the same thing that killed Mary, Charlie and John rushed back to the house when they found Renee pinned to the wall, John took his shot but the second the pulled the trigger he vanished." I could feel my hands shaking as I gripped them together, so ol' yellow eyes got Bella too.. "Renee was hysterical when she packed up and left that night with Bella-she refused to listen-and swore Bella would have nothing to do with Charlie and that side of the family ever again." Sue stopped as she squeezed my arm. "I'm sorry for loading this all on you-but it's time that you knew the truth." I continued to stare at Sue and the pictures I still held in my hand.

"I-can I keep these?" I felt another tear run down my face as I tried processing what she had said.

"Of course." Sue put the lid back on the box. "You're welcome here any time Alexis, if you want to talk more my door is always open." I shakily stood up as I shoved the pictures into my pocket.

"I shou-should go." I stuttered as I wrapped my arms around myself. "Paul's probably waiting on me still." I saw a small smile play on Sue's lips.

"I should of known you two would of imprinted on each other, he was always attached to your hip when you two were little." I paused by the door when the word imprint was thrown in my direction again.

"I- thanks Sue." I gave her a small smile. "I'll be back, I just need-"

"I understand, it was a lot to take in."

I slowly left the porch as I made my way towards First Beach, it was almost too quiet outside, the only noise was from the waves hitting the shore. It was one of those strange nights where it wasn't raining for once but why was I feeling rain droplets? I raised one of my shakey hands to my face before I realized that tears were freely flowing down my face. I slowly made my way to one of the fallen logs trying to brush the tears away before sinking into the sand and wrapping my arms around my legs, letting the tears flow faster. I wasn't sure how long I was there, all I knew was that I had no more tears left and my eyes felt tired and swollen. I felt a body sink into the sand by me and two large hands pulling me into an even hotter body. I didn't need to look up as I knew it was Paul.

"Shh, it'll be okay Lex." He whispered huskily in my ear as he pulled me tighter into his chest. It was as if on cue the tears started running down my face once again as Paul traced circles on my back as he continued to whisper in my ear. I turned my head and listened to the steady thumping of his heart. Everything Sue had said ran through my mind, from Mom being the hunter all the way to Bella now being involved with yellow eyes and of course everything in between.

"Hey Paul?" My voice cracked as it was still heavy with tears.

"Hmm?" I felt his chest hum as he placed his chin on the top of my head.

"What's an imprint?" I asked a little louder, I felt his body instantly tense up before he let out a rather loud sigh.

"Let's head back to my place." Paul mutter as he hooked his arm under my legs.

"Paul, this is at least the third time I've heard someone say that I'm your-" My words were cut off as Paul sprang to his feet effortlessly carrying me bridal style. "Paul! Put me down. I'm too heavy." My arms instantly wrapped around his neck trying to steady myself from the sudden movement. Paul let out another snort as he sped walked across the beach and towards his house.

"You're lighter than a feather." He said in an off tone. With his freakishly long legs it took mere seconds it felt like to get to the front porch of his house where he slowly sat me back down on my feet.

"You coming or what?" His voice snapped me out of my trance as he waited by door for me. I slowly made my way in and followed him up the stairs and to his room. His room, like always, had clothes thrown all around it and the bed was unmade with movies and more clothes on top of it. "Sorry, Sam's been having us all double up on patrols lately, so" Paul scratched the back of his head as he looked around his room. "Sorry about the mess." He walked over to his bed before he threw a few things in my direction. "You can wear those if you want, the shorts might be too big."

I looked at the maroon hoodie that had a school logo on it and the black shorts he threw in my direction before giving him a small smile and started to change into them. My cheeks flushed red as I could feel his eyes watching me as I took off my jeans and t-shirt and put the shorts on. I grabbed the hoodie when I felt his long finger trace one of the many scars on my back, before his finger moved to another rather long scar. I turned to face him as his face had no emotions when he started tracing another scar that went from my left collar bone and across my chest before it disappeared.

"Paul?" My voice was barley a whisper. His eyes were still glued to the scars that littered my body as I interlocked my hand with his trying to get his attention away from them.

"How.." Paul said with his brow furrowed. "Why didn't I notice these before?" He said more to himself than to me.

"Well, I think we had other things on our minds last time you saw me like this." I said lightheartedly. Paul's eyes were a mixture of pained and stony when he met mine.

"Who..?" Paul took a deep breath in trying to calm himself. Who did this to me... he didn't have to say the words as I knew what he meant.

"Paul." My voice sounded just as pained as his did. "I promise I'll tell you everything- it's just that.." I released my hands from his before gripping his forearms that had small trembles running through them. "After talking to Sue-I just need to clear my head before I tell you. Please Paul. I just need some time before I do." I looked back up at his eyes that were still pained before he let out a big breath he had been holding in.

"Okay. I understand." Paul said sounding like he was trying to convince himself. He reached down and picked the sweatshirt back up before handing it to my and giving me a tight smile that didn't quite reach his eyes. I gingerly took it from his hands and watched him get on his bed before I threw it on.

"Your brothers texted you." Paul said as he held my phone out to me as I slowly made my way on his bed.

_ Is it over? Do we need to come get you?_ -Sammy

_I'm going to stay the night at Leah's tonight. I'll catch a ride back to Uncle Charlie's in the morning_. I texted Sammy back before turning my phone off and curling myself into Paul's side.

"So.." I said after a long silence as Paul was flipping through Netflix trying to find something to turn on. "About an imprint?"

"You know, if you'd actually pay attention at the bonfires you'd know what that means by know." Paul said as he reached over and turned the light off.

"Well I've heard it being said but it's that people keep saying I'm your imprint." I rolled so that I was half way on him and rested my chin on his chest looking up at him.

"I just don't want this to change how you feel about me." Paul was glaring at the ceiling as he placed a hand on my back almost like he was scared I'd run off.

"Why would I do that?"

"It-it just complicates things." Paul said sounding frustrated. "Not only that but it usually freaks people out when they hear about it, unless you're Kim of course." He muttered the last part before turning his head to look down at me.

"I'm good with weird, trust me." Paul started down at me for a long moment before turning his gaze back to the ceiling.

"Remember when we first met, when Embry and Quil drug you to the bonfire and not long into it they kept asking if you were alright and how you looked like you saw a ghost."

"Um yeah..you wouldn't stop staring at me but I guess I was staring at you too.." I trailed not sure where this was going.

"It was like there was no one else there, just us, but it felt like everything made sense." Paul tightening his grip on my back before he shifted his body so we were laying side by side facing each other. "No one else mattered, it was almost like we were in our own world for a few moments." He slowly reach up brushing a stray hair behind my ear. I furrowed my brow as I looked at him, how did he know exactly how I felt then..? "So I guess what you could say was that we imprinted then." Paul said cautiously gauging my reaction.

"But what does that even mean?" I asked now even more confused. Paul let out another sigh debating on what to say next.

"Do you believe in soulmates?" Paul said sounding unsure.

"I mean I guess, yeah, my parents I've heard were the definition of soulmates." I felt a rock sink into my stomach as I realized where Paul was going with this. I couldn't-we couldn't-my mind started racing a million miles a minute picturing how this would end-horribly that is. When Sue's words flew into my head _I should of know you two would have imprinted on each other.._

"The elders say it's to make sure the pack stays strong.." Paul trailed as he noticed my panicked expression. "I mean-it's not love at first sight or anything like that. I-it's I'll be whatever you want me to be, a friend, protector..." Paul trailed off now unsure of what else to say. I could feel that my eyes were wide with fear of the unknown as Paul stared back with regret in his eyes. "I knew I should of waited to tell you-but I guess it's better that you hear it from me.." He trailed off again and his eyes traced my face waiting for a response. "Lex, come on, say something please.."

"I-" I paused there were so many things I wanted to say or even just leave so I could have space to think. "It's been a long day Paul.. maybe we should try and get some sleep." I finished lamely, wishing desperately that I was any where but here at the moment.

"Um yeah, okay." Paul said wearily. I gave him a tight a tight smile before I rolled over, my back now facing him when he ever so tentatively placed his arm around my waist. I just was not destined to live a normal life I guess. I continued staring at the wall running through all the thoughts that now plagued my head until I finally gave in to a fitful sleep.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16: Djinn part 1

Thanks for the reviews guys! Just a few things: This story won't completely follow the Supernatural plot line when Dean come back from hell (end of season 3) and Twilight is going to be stretched out farther than the books (Emmett, Rose, and Jasper graduated the year prior while everyone else is now going into their senior year). Also one I post part two to this chapter up I'm going through and redoing some of the older chapters, same plot just better wording. But once again thanks guys! And let me know what you think or any recommendations!  
—-

Have you ever had a dream that made you spend the entire day wondering if it really happened? Or a dream where you desperately try to wake up from but just can't?  
Ring. Ring. I shot upright in my bed drenched in a cold sweat frantically looking around my room. It was just a dream..just a dream. I shakily placed my hand over my heart as it felt like it was going to burst through my chest.  
_  
Ring. Ring_.

I blinked trying to focus on where my phone was before stumbling out of bed and to my desk where I had left my phone. Kelsey Singer.

"Hello?" My voice was deep with sleep.

"About time you answered!" Kelsey's voice was peppy as usual. "I'm about 4 hours from Forks, wanna meet up and get breakfast?"

"It's barely after 3 in the morning Kels." I groaned before falling back on my bed. "Why the hell are you in Washington?" I closed my eyes desperate for sleep, this past week and a half had been, lack for better words, awful.

"There's a case near Forks I figured you'd be interested in, and since your brothers won't talk to either of us right now I figured we could do it for old time sake!"

"Where do you want to meet at?" I internally groaned.

"Haha." Kelsey let out a nervous laugh. "That's why I called you so early, but Aberdeen, I think it's about 2 hours south of Forks."

"You're going to be the death of me, I swear."

"I knew you'd be down for this! But meet me at Billy's Bar and Grille around 5:30. I'll see you soon!" Kelsey hung up the phone before I could respond. _Great_. I started to regret my decision as I pushed myself off the bed and stumbled to my closet trying to be quiet.

This was one of the rare nights that Edward wasn't in Bella's room, so thankfully he didn't hear that conversation. I grabbed my duffle that I had packed for emergencies and a change of clothes before quietly making my way towards the bathroom. The light blinded my eyes as they took their time to adjust and I almost wish I didn't look in the mirror. My eyes were bloodshot and the bags under my eyes were so dark it looked like I'd broken my nose again. What I wouldn't do to get a full night of sleep for once. After changing into an Aerosmith t-shirt, Black hoodie, and black ripped jeans; I scribbled a note for Charlie before hanging it on the fridge and made my way to my car that was, thankfully, parked aways from the house. I closed my car door quietly before a rather quick movement caught my attention towards the edge of the woods near the house. _Was that..?_ I furrowed by brow, why was the pack watching the house?_ A question for another time Lex_, I muttered under my breath before starting my car and heading towards Aberdeen.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Would you like a refill, sweetheart?" I lifted my head up from the table before sitting upright and nodding my head.**_ 6:45_**. I sat my phone back down and wearily looked around the diner but Kelsey was still no where in sight.

"Typical. She'd be late to her own funeral.." I muttered out loud as I gripped the fourth cup of coffee in my hands.

"Hey now, it's called fashionably late." Kelsey's voice came from behind but I was to tired to look. "You look awful." She said as she scooted in the booth across from me. She was wearing a white button down tucked into a pencil skirt with a fake pair of black framed glasses pushed up into her hair.

"Thanks. I'd probably look better if I wasn't woken up at an ungodly hour." I said my voice dripping with sarcasm. "Anyway, what's the news?"

"Here," Kelsey pulled out a portfolio and took out some newspaper clipping passing them to me. "So these people have been mysteriously vanishing over the past month."

"And you're sure it's just not some psycho on the loose?" I shifted through the clippings looking at the pictures of the missing.

"That brings me to my next point." Kelsey said as she started flipping through her portfolio again and pulled out an autopsy photo. "Explain this then." I glanced around making sure no one was watching us as I picked the photo up.

"What kind of thing leaves blue hand prints like that? I mean that's no bruise." I held the picture closer to my face.

"I'm pretty sure it's from a Djinn." She replied gathering the clippings back up and putting them in her portfolio before she snatched the picture from my hands.

"Djinn? Like a genie? Like in Aladdin the you get three wishes sort of genie?" I took a sip from my coffee feeling more awake.

"Not quiet. They feed off of humans by poisoning them with a touch, apparently they put you in a dream like state, and you see your heart most desired thing before you die." Kelsey grabbed my coffee from me and took a sip. "Or at least that's what I've read about them, they're tricky and manipulative for starters ."

"Great." I put my head on the table. "So what's the plan?"

"I'm going to the funeral parlor to take a look at the body, but then I'll probably do a little more digging around." Kelsey looked at me with slight concern. "Are you okay? I haven't seen you look this rough since-"

"So if you're doing that, what should I do?" I cut her off not wanting to hear what she was going to say. Kelsey let out a frustrated sigh before she scribbled something on a napkin and handed it to me.

"It's the address for the hotel, you should get some sleep I can't have you half dead on this case."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Wake up!" I felt my body being shaked rather hard as I slowly opened my eyes. "Good lord Lex, it's almost 5 pm, have you been sleeping this whole time?" Kelsey looked at me concerned as she started to change into different clothes.

"I-yeah I guess." I let out a big yawn thankful I actually got more than an hour of sleep for once.

"Anyway, I think I found where it's keeping victims at." Kelsey yelled from the bathroom.

"Really? That was fast." I scrambled out of bed dragging my duffle bag into the bathroom.

"Yeah, it's the only abandoned place in town really. A fishing pier, it's also close to where they found the first body." Kelsey was fixing her makeup in the mirror.

"So it's sloppy." I started digging through my bag excitement coursing through me.

"I figured we can explore it tonight and see if it's still there or if it's left town." Kelsey squeezed my arm as she passed me. "Also what's wrong with you? I haven't seen you look that bad since Tyler broke up with you."

"Nothing, I'm fine." I said caught off guard.

"So who's the boy?" I could hear the smile in her voice.

"I don't even know if there is one." I yelled back as I started to change my clothes. "Besides it's not like I could ever have a real relationship with someone."

"Why?! You dated Tyler, remember?!" She yelled back.

"You know why, and besides Tyler was a hunter too!" I let out a frustrated sigh as I started to comb the tangles out of my hair. "I don't want him to know about what we do and not to mention, I don't want to end up like Sammy and Jessica did."

"You know Dean would be thrilled for you to stop doing working cases, then you can live a normal life." Kelsey was sitting on the bed when I walked out of the bathroom. She had ditched her skirt and button up for a plain grey t-shirt and a pair of black leggings.

"Yeah right, you and I both know the only way out of this is when we're dead." I snorted as I started pulling my hair into a messy bun.

"Have some faith for once." She rolled her eyes. "But let's go get dinner before we head over to the pier." It was as if on cue my stomach started rumbling.

"Bacon cheeseburgers?" I could feel myself practically drooling at the thought of them.

"Good lord, I swear you and Dean are the same person." She huffed out as she stood up and went to the door. "You coming or what?" Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"We messed up Kelsey." I groaned, wincing as I rolled over to my back. Every muscle in my body ached and to top it off with a pounding headache. "Kelsey?" I paused waiting for a response. "You've gotta be joking." I muttered under my breath as I opened my eyes. The bright light instantly made me shut them again and groan at the pain in my head. _What happened_? I tried recalling the events from last night but ended at a blank. We went and got dinner before driving over to the pier, but then everything went dark. "Kelsey?! Seriously this isn't funny!" I raised my voice annoyed she wasn't responding and the fact this headache wouldn't go away. I sat myself up and leaned back on my arm as I opened my eyes and started blinking to adjust to the bright light. _What the_\- I froze. _This isn't the hotel room..where am I?_ I jumped out of bed and began to panic.

The room was light purple with various photos hung up, along with fairy lights strung up, and a tapestry on the wall by the bed. _You're dreaming, this must be a dream._ I pinched my arm and jumped when I felt it. I walked over to a wall that had the most pictures on it and started roaming it to see where I was. _Is this me?_ I froze when my eyes landed on a picture from prom, there was Bella, Jessica, Angela, and Lauren? I kept looking through the pictures when I felt my heart skip a beat, was that? There's no way. I reached up and grabbed the picture off the wall, the sound of pans clanging downstairs snapped my attention away and I left the room in a hurry to see if it was true. Her back was to me as she was mixing something in a bowl, she looked like she did in the pictures I saw of her.

"Mom?" I felt my voice crack as she turned around.

"Good morning sweetie." She said softly before her expression changed into worry. "What's wrong?" I flung myself into her arms as the tears started flowing. "Did you have another nightmare?" She gently stroked my hair before she pulled away slightly. I just nodded my head not sure what to say but also not wanting this moment to end. "Go and sit down I'll finish making breakfast." She motioned for me to sit at the small island in the kitchen. I wasn't sure how long I just sat there and tried to memorize her every movement until she sat a plate in front of me snapping me out of my trance.

"Now don't forget you're supposed to pick Bella up in about an hour." She said as she started to clean up the kitchen. "I'll be home late tonight as well." She said as she fixed her shirt.

"You're a nurse..?" I finally noticed that she was wearing scrubs.

"Are you sure you're okay, sweetie?" She looked at me concerned.

"I-yeah. I should probably go get ready." I said as I felt my stomach start turning. I watched as she gave me a small smile and grab of her keys as she left the house before I made a mad dash to the bathroom to throw up the food I had just eaten. _What the hell is going on_? I rested my head against the cool tile floor wracking my brain on what was happening. This felt way to real to be a dream, also I don't think I died..no no, not dead. Sammy or Dean should know! I shakily pushed myself up from the bathroom floor and tried to find my phone in my new apparent bedroom. I scrolled through my contacts until I found Dean's name and hit the call button.

_ Ring. Ring. Riiiing._

"This is Dean. Leave a message." I left a short message asking him to call me back before I search through until I found Sam's name and did the same thing.

_ Ring. Rin-_

"Hello?"

"Sammy somethings wrong." I couldn't help the fear that showed in my voice.

"Why what happening? Is mom okay?" Sam's voice shot through the phone.

"Yeah, she's fine but something is off. Do you remember what you and Dean were doing a few days ago?"

"I-are you okay Alexis?" I tensed up, he never called me that. "Look, you know Dean and I haven't spoken to each other in years now, also Sammy? You've never called me that."

"I-Uh-" I pulled my phone away from my head before hanging up as quickly as I could.

_Just breath, it's just a dream you can't wake up from._ I took a deep breath in before walking over to my closet and started searching for clothes to change into. I ended up settling on a plain black t-shirt, a pair of plain skinny jeans and a black hoodie, there were none of my usual band t-shirts and ripped jeans to be found anywhere. Well hopefully my cars here, I mutter as I made my way into the garage. You've got be to kidding. In the garage was a shiny white Jeep Wrangler. I couldn't help the groan that came out of my mouth, but of all vehicles I had to have this one.

The drive towards Bella's house was familiar but different, instead of it being misty and overcast outside it was actually sunny with a chilly breeze, I can't think of the last time I saw the sun in Forks. Bella was waiting outside on the porch with a scrawny looking boy when I pulled up and watched as she tugged his shirt to get him to follow her.

"Hey Lexy!" Bella's voice was more chipper than usual. "Edward lets go!" She shouted over her shoulder as he begrudgingly got into the back of the Jeep. I felt my eyes go wide when I took in his appearance, an acne cover face with thick rimmed glasses, with green eyes and greasy hair-he looked nothing like the Edward I knew. He quickly averted my eyes and looked out the window. "We don't have all day Lexy." Bella said as she buckled herself in. "Hello?" She snapped her fingers in front of my face. "Remember were meeting up with everyone at First Beach."

"Um yeah." I shook my head this dream couldn't get any weirder.

The whole way to La Push Bella gossiped nonstop, something that I wasn't used to. Even after I parked at First Beach she was still going on about something Lauren did, I had lost track on what she was saying a long time ago.

"Bella! Lexy!" Mike Newton jogged over to us and wrapped his arms around our shoulders. "Edward.." Mike nodded in his direction as Edward was picking at his face. "I still don't know what she see in him." Mike whispered to me as he steered me towards the group. All I could do was shrug my shoulder, not trusting my words at the moment. "And I spoke too soon." Mike's arm tensed up around my shoulder as a bunch of laughter floated in our direction. I turned my head to see a bunch of the Quileute boys joking around and heading right towards us, a few familiar faces stuck out when my eyes drifted and landed on Paul. He looked almost the same, still muscular but a lot less than usual, his hair was still cut shorter than the others, he looked more like a normal teen for once. I felt Mike move his arm when I saw the look Paul shot him and in just a few more steps Paul pulled me in for a rather passionate kiss in front of everyone.

"We need to figure things out, the sooner the better." He whispered in my ear as he wrapped me into a tight hug. I nodded my head confused on what he was saying but also oddly enjoying this moment. I tried pushing away this uneasy filling that tried creeping up on me and tried to relax. It was a dream, I might as well enjoy it until I finally wake up, right? I soon found myself joking around with Embry and Paul when Mike offered us some of the food that they had grilled.

"Will you excuse me?" I stood up knocking the plate out of Mike's hand before I ran over to my Jeep and puked my guts out again.

"Jesus babe." I felt Paul's hands pull my hair away from my face.

"I'm sorry. I just don't know what's wrong with me today." I wiped my mouth wishing I had something to get the smell away but it didn't seem to phase Paul as he sat by me and leaned against the Jeep.

"You know we need to talk about it." Paul pulled me tight into his side.

"About what?" I looked at him confused. "You know what." He tightened his grip around me.

"I mean we should probably start telling people, they're starting to get suspicious already."

"Suspicious of wha-?" I froze as what he was saying dawned on me. "I'm-we're-"

"It'll be okay. I'll take care of you both I promise." He kissed the top of my head.

"No. No. This is a dream and I'll wake up at any moment." I stressed my words and pinched my arm ever harder.

"Look I know I'm scared too but this isn't a dream. Maybe I should drive you home, you're not acting like yourself." Paul stood up and tried to help me to my feet when movement behind him made my blood turn cold. There was a girl in a dirty white dress staring at me.

"Babe you okay? You look like you've seen a ghost." I could talk I just pointed behind him. Paul spun around to see what I pointed at. "I don't see anything. Let's get you home." He started to steer me to the passenger side of my car when the figure vanished into thin air. _I need to get out of this place._ Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
Third POV

"Please answer." Kelsey was pacing in the hotel room biting her already short nails.

"This is Dean's other, other, other phone leave a message. It's an emergency call my other, other, other, oth-" Kelsey threw her phone at the wall as an angry tear slipped down her face.

"Dean's going to kill me." She started talking to herself as she picked up her phone to dial another number.

"Hello?" The familiar voice came from the other line and she couldn't help the sigh of relief that passed her lips.

"Thank god, Tyler." She ran her hand through her tangled hair. "I fucked up, please please say you're close to Washington."

"I'm in Portland right now, did something happen?" Tyler's tone changed sounding worried.

"Can you get to Aberdeen like now? I think a Djinn took Lexy-"

"A Djinn? Why in the hell are you guys going after one of those."

"Look I don't want to hear it right now." Kelsey snapped back at him. "I know we were in over our heads but can you help me or not?"

"I don't have a choice do I? I'm about 3 hours away, send me your location." The line went dead as Kelsey pulled her phone back. It wasn't that she didn't like Tyler, he was a great guy, and not to mention his dad Caleb was good friends with her dad and John, she just didn't like the fact that he dated Lex and strung her along for the longest time, and the fact that he was almost 5 years older than her as well. Kelsey shook her head, she would rather work with Tyler at the moment over Dean. It was Dean's idea for her to take Lexy on a hunt so Sam, Dean, Charlie, and Bobby could to Calvary cemetery without her tagging along. So this wasn't entirely her fault, right? Kelsey continued to pace in the room before she pulled out her laptop and began researching to distract herself until Tyler got there. A loud single knock came front the door as Kelsey glanced at the clock, it was almost 5 am and she could feel just how tired she was but she hoisted herself up and answered the door.

"I swear you two always get in over your heads." Tyler pushed past her and threw his bag on the bed. He looked practically the same as he did the last time she saw him. Tall, strong jaw line, and muscular with lightly tanned skin. The blue flannel shirt hugged him just right and the jeans did too. "Are you even listening to me?" She snapped her eyes up to his hoping he didn't notice her ogling.

"Look I get it, I never should of took this on in the first place. But Dean wanted me to distract Lex with a case and this was the closest to Forks." She crossed her arms as she sat on the corner of the bed.

"So you pick a fight with a Djinn? Have either of you even seen one before?" Tyler said harshly as he started rummaging through his bag.

"No-"

"That was your first mistake." Tyler paused digging in his bag and turned towards Kelsey. "We need to gather a few things, the sooner the better. It only takes a few days before their victims end up succumbing."

"You've delt with one before?" Kelsey sounded curious.

"Unfortunately," Tyler kept his eyes on his bag, "and I hoped I'd never see one again but here I am."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Buzz. Buzz. Buzzzz.

I felt a phone vibrate under a pillow and tried to ignore it as I snuggled deeper into the blankets. Was it bad to say I never wanted this moment to end? I could feel Paul's breath tickling the back of my neck and his arm wrap tighter around my waist. It was so peaceful, some thing I've never experienced before. There were no monsters, no having to constantly watch my back, I don't want to leave this place. My eyes started fluttering when a shadow caught my attention. My eyes flew back open and the girl in the dirty white dress was standing in front of my bed. She looked like she was trying to say something but disappeared when I jumped waking Paul up in the process.

"Are you okay?" He said his voice thick with sleep. I turned myself so I was facing his chest and tried to forget what I saw.

"Yeah-" my voice was weak as I cleared my voice to try again. "Yeah I am now." I watched the smile play on his lips as I pulled his head towards mine for a short, sweet kiss before he rolled and pinned me to the bed.

"I like where this is going." A knock at the door snapped both of our attention to it. I pushed Paul off and scrambled to my feet and threw my comforter over him.

"Lex? You awake sweetie?" My mom said from the other side as I scrambled to unlock my door and crack it open.

"Yeah I am sorry, I was uh, listening to some music."

"Well hurry up and get dressed, we're supposed to meet up with Renée and Bella for lunch and shopping." She said with a smile before she turned went back down the stairs. Renée was still with Charlie? I shook my head as Paul uncovered himself.

"If you want you can take my Jeep home once we leave?" I whispered loud enough for him to hear. "Okay, well I'm going to get ready so I'll see you later?" I didn't wait for a reply as I dashed to the bathroom to get ready and left my room shortly after. Maybe this wasn't a dream? And somehow I was thrown into an alternate reality? I mean I should of woken up by now, right? I heard the backdoor of mom's car open as Renée and Bella slid into the back seat and they all started gossiping. I tuned them out as we headed towards Port Angeles and tried to ignore the wave of nausea that hit me.

"Mom look out!" The words flew out of my mouth as the girl in the dirty white dress appeared in the middle of the road once again. She slammed on the brakes as the car came to a screeching halt.

"What? What's wrong?" My mom sounded panicked as she looked around seeing if she hit anything.

"I-I thought I saw someone in the road." I choked on my words as they looked at me as if I had lost it.

"Honey.. are you sure you're okay? Maybe we should just go home?" She reaches out and squeezed my leg.

"No, I'm fine. I just-I'm just tired." I sounded disbelieved as my eyes continued to scan around. Who was this girl and what did she want? ◦


	17. Chapter 17

Djinn part 2

Third POV

"I can't watch this." Kelsey covered her eyes and turned her back to Tyler.

"Seriously?" He said in disbelief. "It was your stupid idea that got us here."

"But that was a lamb!" Kelsey threw her hand in the air still refusing to turn around. "Monsters are one thing but that was a poor innocent lamb."

"Well next time don't let a Djinn kidnap Lex." Tyler rolled his eyes as he tightened the lid on the jar and wiped some blood that had splatted on his hand in grass. "But let go we're burning daylight." Kelsey slowly trudged behind him trying to look anywhere but behind her or at the glass jar in his hands. He had to choose the cutest one. She slowly got into the passenger seat of the car and looked out the window trying to clear her head from everything. "You alright?" Kelsey jumped as she didn't hear Tyler get in the car.

"I'm just worried about Lex." She averted her eyes to the windshield "Me too." Tyler started the car and started to head back towards town. Kelsey was soon lost in her thoughts and was silently cursing under her breath that Dean had talked her into distracting Lex in the first place. I mean if Dean didn't insist so much they wouldn't be in the situation bu-

"Are you even listening to me?" Tyler voice snapped her out of her train of thought.

"Hmm?" Was all she could reply.

"I said when we get there, we find Lex and you get her out of there. I'll deal with the Djinn if it's there."

"How?" Kelsey cast a quick glance at him before looking back out the window.

"Hope that it doesn't touch me and then use a silver knife dipped in the lambs blood to finish it off." Tyler's grip tightened on the steering wheel. "I just hope it's not there so maybe we can come back with more back up." Kelsey pulled her phone out to see if either Dean or Sam had responded back to her missed calls. When she saw there was nothing back from them she started to get a little worried that something went wrong. "Kelsey!" Tyler raises his voice catching her attention again. "Look I know you're worried about Lex," Tyler slowed down and parked about a block away from the pier, "but I promise you, I'll get her home if it's the last thing I ever do."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
Alexis's POV

Everything seemed off. Not that it wasn't from the start, but more odd things kept happening in this place, almost like an interference. Alexis blinked and swore she could of seen rusty metal in an open warehouse. She shook her head trying to focus on what Bella and Renée were saying. They all erupted in laughter as the waitress brought the bill to the table. The rest of the afternoon was a blur as they went into every store that Port Angeles offered, and needless to say Alexis felt more tired than usual.

"You sure you're feeling okay sweetie?" Mary asked again in the car after Bella and Renée got out.

"Yeah I'm just kinda tired I guess." Alexis leaned her head against the window.

"Do you mind if I come back over here and hang with Bella for awhile?"

"No not at all sweetie, why don't you stay now and I can pick you up later?" She gave her mom a small smile before she got out and headed into Uncle Charlie's house.

_Maybe I can convince Bella to go to Aberdeen with me, whatever is happening must be there_, Alexis thought to herself. It didn't take her long to convince Bella to go to Aberdeen, except Bella only agreed if Edward could come too. Lex couldn't help but roll her eyes, somethings just won't ever change. It was almost dark out when Bella parked her truck near the pier Lex directed her too. Alexis wasn't going to lie it was a super uncomfortable trip down as Edward insisted on sitting in between them and kept throwing the scabs he was picking off his face in her direction.

"So what are we doing here again?" Bella didn't hide the disgust in her voice as she looked around.

"I just wanted to check something out." Alexis didn't wait for her response as she got out of the truck and heard Bella yelling at Edward to come with. Her feet knew the way to the abandoned building and before she knew it they were all slowly creeping through the building, the only noise was from Edwards heavy breathing.

"Can I go back?" Edward said out of breath. "What if there's a serial killer in here-"

"Stop complaining, you'll be fine." Bella whispered harshly back to him. "You never said what you were looking for in here Alexis."

"I'm looking for myself," She paused and looked around a rather dark corner, "I think I'm in here somewhere."

"Um-okaaaay?" Bella drug her words out as she whispered something back to Edward. There was a glimpse of white that caught her attention and she couldn't help but run towards it, ignoring Bella who was telling her to stop. Alexis could feel her blood run cold as the figure took shape into that of a young woman, wearing the dirty white dress that she kept seeing everywhere. "What the fuck." Bella sounded fearful as she appeared by her side. "I don't like this, can we please leave." Bella started to tug on her arm.

"We have to help her." Alexis froze when she started to reach for her. "What if I'm like her... just tied up and left for dead."

"What are you talking about, we need to leave." Bella's grip tightened on her arm as Bella tried pulling her with her.

"What if none of this is real."

"What?! What do you mean this isn't real." Bella tightened her grip once again to the point it was starting to hurt. "I mean I don't know about you, but this feels real." Alexis didn't know why but Bella's words rubbed her wrong and she pulled her arm out of Bella's grasp.

"There's this old wives tale," Lex paused as she pulled the silver knife out from her hoodie pocket.

"Lex wh-what are you doing. Put that down!" Bella sounded terrified when she saw the knife.

"But anyway it says if you're about to die in a dream you'll wake up." "You sound crazy right now!" Bella said fearfully.

"Like you know how crazy you sound right?!" "I'm like 95, more like 90% sure I'm right about this." Alexis tighten her grip on the knife getting herself ready to test the theory out.

"Sweetie put the knife down." Her moms voice came from the shadows as she appeared in a white dress.

"You just can't let yourself be happy can you?" Bella said as she took a step back to stand by Mary.

"You could of lived a full life in here, with us, with no worries." "We could get married and had a happy life together too once we graduated college." Paul's voice came from behind them. "That's what you want isn't it?"

"I-but I'll die." Alexis stuttered out feeling regret coarse through her.

"In here it'll feel like you lived a full life. Wouldn't you want that? Not only for you but Bella would be away from the supernatural as well." Edward piped up his demeanor now changed and more confident.

"I-I can't-I'm sorry." She didn't hesitated this time as she plugged the knife towards her stomach, praying that this would work.  
Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Alexis let out a loud groan as she rolled onto her back. Every muscle in her body ached and her head felt as if it was being split in half. She pressed the palm of her hands on her closed eyes praying the headache would go away.

"Fuck me.." She groaned out when she felt for headache intensify. She heard rustling to the right of her but she was too exhausted to see who it was.

"There's some Tylenol and water on the night stand." Emily's voice was quieter than usual, but it made Lex tense up. "If you need anything else let me know, I'll be in the kitchen." Alexis was still frozen, trying to piece together what had happened and how she got here, when she decided to sit up and blindly feeling for the Tylenol and water Emily had mentioned. She froze when her hand touched an even warmer one and her eyes flew open, only for her headache to intensify once again. She blearily looked around the room and waited for her eyes to focus on the person standing near the bed.

"Jared? What are you-why are you here?" Alexis croaked out, her voice hoarse. "Never mind, can you hand me the Tylenol?" She lowered her head into her hands, it wasn't that she didn't like Jared, he just seemed like he always had a problem with her. After a long moment she felt him tap her with the bottle and handed her the water as well.

"You have to stop doing this shit to Paul." Jared said intensely.

"Doing wha-?" Lex furrowed her brow and turned her attention to him, ignoring the pounding in her head.

"Seriously?" Jared let out a dry laugh. "Your disappearing? Putting him through literal hell? You pull him around as if he's some toy, and we need him to be focused, not distracted and in pain-"

"Pain?" Alexis shifted so she had a full view if him. "Wha-what are you talking about?" She started wracking her head still not sure if she was still in a dream or reality.

"You do know Paul feels what you feel, right?" Jared crossed his arms, staring at her intensely. "And whatever the hell you were doing- you almost got him killed wi-"

"Wait-what?" Alexis paused. "How? I'm not following any of this-"

"Paul's been my friend since we were like 2. You need to figure things out before you get him killed, like you almost did the other night-"

"Jared-" Alexis sat up straighter. "I seriously have no idea what you're talking about-how did I almost get Paul killed?" She felt her stomach drop when Jared said nothing and ran his hand through his hair.

"Look-whatever you guys have isn't healthy. All the lying, the sneaking around you've been doing has-" Jared paused and turned towards the door, just pausing briefly with his hand on the door knob. "Paul's my best friend I can't stand to see you causing him all this pain-" He closed the door before Alexis has a chance to respond.

Alexis flopped back onto the bed feeling even more drained and the pounding in her head seemed to intensify even more. She knew she needed to tell Paul, not to mention she put it off way longer than she intended, but what Jared said wasn't making sense to her. How did she almost get Paul killed? And he can feel her pain? She pressed on her temples wracking her brain for answers, she knew weird stuff had been happening to her since the imprint but Paul never told her much about it. With a groan she rolled out of bed and caught herself on the small wood dresser as her legs gave out from under her. Food-food would help, she felt a pang in her stomach as it started to growl. Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The week was a blur as Alexis was still recovering from the poison that the Djinn used on her. The only remnant was the faint blue hand print on her right bicep from where it touched her. Alexis slammed her laptop shut, shoved it onto her bed and glanced over at her phone and let out a frustrated sigh. Alexis was glad that Sue had told her the events that had happened and why she was at Emily and Sam's house for a few days, and luckily Emily, Sue, and Jared were the only one's that saw her like that. But she had almost given up on trying to talk to Paul as every text she sent was ignored and her calls went unanswered. _Maybe she should of told him sooner_, she thought to herself as she looked up at the ceiling, but then again, Bella had said something about Sam placing a new gag order and making them all stay solely on the reservation. She hoisted herself up and grabbed her cars keys, there was one way to get her mind off of everything, and she couldn't help but feel excited as she grabbed her phone and called Dean.

_ Ring. Ring._

"Are you alright-you aren't hurt are you?" Dean said rushed from the other line.

"I'm fine Dean-o. Never been better." Alexis said lightly as she gathered her things from the closet. "But I'm literally dying of boredom here and besides I miss you guys already. Can I please meet up with you guys, I promise I'll do what you tell me Dean." She practically begged through the phone. She barely remembered seeing her brothers after she left Emily's and from how Charlie was acting, she knew something worse happened while they were at Calgary Cemetery. There was dead silence on the other line before she heard him let out a rather frustrated sigh.

"I-look I'll send you some coordinates but you aren't allowed to do anything before you ask me. I don't need you getting yourself almost kill or killed for that matter-" Dean was cut off by Alexis.

"THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!" She ended the call before Dean had the chance to respond and threw her duffel bag over her shoulder. She paused by the door and went back to the small nightstand before pulling a syringe of Dead Man's blood from in it. Charlie has mentioned that in a town over there was a lot of vampire activity picking up so she wanted to be prepared. Alexis quickly slipped it in her back pocket feeling a bit safer with it. She quietly left her room and looked at her phone waiting for a text from Dean. She felt as if she collided into a stone wall and started to tumble backwards when a pair of cold hands caught her.

"Oh! Ed-ward.." Lexy trailed her words when she realized who was there. "Uh- Bella-Bella isn't here-"

"I know." Edward said in a tight voice. "I just wanted to check in on you." A tight closed lip smile appeared on his face which made the hair on the back of Alexis's neck rise.

"I-Uh. Thanks?" Alexis stutter out as she tried to step out of his grip but it only made him tighten his hold on her arm. She glanced up and noticed him now fixated on the faint blue handprint on her arm. "Bella's with Jacob-" She tried tugging her arm out of his grip with no avail. She felt the iciness of fear creeping up on her as she realized she was quite literally stuck between a rock and a hard place. She tried prying his hand off with her free hand as she felt her fingers starting to tingle from the lack of blood flow. "Edward let go!" She said more forcefully and to her surprise his eyes snapped up from her arm and met her eyes. It felt as if time stopped when she realized his eyes were now black and not their usual unnatural honey color.

Adrenaline rushed through her and before she registered what was happening, she reached into her back pocket and stabbed him right in the chest with the syringe quickly emptying the contents into his chest; but before she could finish he grabbed her free arm and pinned her against the wall. For the first time Alexis could see what he truly was and not the facade that he put on.

"I-please-don-" Alexis started stuttering out now realizing that dead man's blood might have no effect on him. She shut her eyes tightly when she felt his grip slacken and dead weight slumping against her. She slightly shifted and opened her eyes as she watched him fall un-gracefully to the ground.

"Holy shit. It worked" Alexis let out a tense laugh as she bent down and rolled Edward over to his back. "Oh fuck." She froze, Edward's eyes were lifeless as they stared at the ceiling. "Oh no, fuck fuck fuck." Did she kill him? Instinctively she reached to feel a pulse and froze when she heard Bella's truck pulling into the driveway. "You've got to be kidding me!" Alexis started to panic on what to do as she grabbed his legs and started pulling him down the hallway. _Fuck fuck fuck_. Was all she could think of saying, as she started to push him into the rather small hall closet. "Lex?" She heard Bella's voice and a pair of heavier footsteps. "Hey! Hi." Alexis rounded the corner and cut Bella and Jacob off in the hallway.

"Is Edward here?" Bella sounded puzzled as she tried looking around Alexis. "His car's outside-"

"No-" Alexis said almost too quickly. "I mean he was-you just missed him."

"Oh." Bella sounded surprised. "Did he say where he was going?"

"Uh no. He left in a hurry and didn't say much."

"I-okay?" Bella stuttered as she slowly made her way up the stairs. Jacob shot her a look not believing what she said and followed Bella up.

_ I'm so dead_, Alexis thought to herself wracking her head on what to do. Dead man's blood usually knocked vampires out and took hours to wear off, especially since Edward was given enough to knock out a NFL linebacker and then some. But then again she had no idea what Edward exactly was. She quickly made her way into the kitchen and pulled a cold beer from the fridge, quickly downing the contents.

"Um-" Bella's unsure voice came from behind her. "Those are Char-I mean dad's-"

"Ever heard of Sunday Funday?" Alexis shot back before she opened the fridge to grab another one and gestured it to Bella.

"I-um. I'm going to the reservation with Jacob, if Edward shows back up will you tell him. He-he won't answer." Bella glanced back at Jacob as he started to lead her to the front door. Alexis just nodded as she cracked the beer open and waited for them to pull out the driveway before she pulled her phone out.

_Ring. Ring. _

_God if Edward isn't dead he's going to be so pissed when he wakes up,_ Alexis shuddered at the thought.

_ Ring. Ring_.

"This is Charlie Swan I'm unable-"

Alexis hung up and started to pace the kitchen wondering what to do before she hit call on Paul's number, he couldn't ignore his imprint forever, right?

_Ring. Rin-_

"Hello?" Paul's voice sounded confused and tired from the other line.

"Thank god." Alexis couldn't help but feel relieved.

"Lex. I don't have time for this-" Paul sounded even more exhausted as Alexis cut him off.

"No-wait Paul. Please I need you. I fucked up-I-I don't know what to do-" Alexis couldn't help the tremble that shook her voice, but it was her against monsters she had never fought before.

"Wait. What happened. Are you okay?" Paul's voice was suddenly tense and she could hear him shuffling around.

"Can you just please get here ASAP. Pleas-" She stopped as she felt her voice crack. The stress from the past few weeks and the fact this was her first time talking to him in what seemed like forever had her emotions whacked.

"I'll be there in 5."

True to his word she heard footsteps practically sprinting up the stairs as she downed another shot. Her coping skills usually involved her drinking til she passed out thanks to Dean. _Wait until Bella or the Cullens found out what she did to Edward_-she pushed that thought out of her head as she started pouring another shot when a hot hand stopped her. It was almost instinctive when she turned around and buried her face into his chest and wrapped her arms around his waist.

"They're going to kill me-" Alexis voice trembled as she tightened her grip on him. She felt his hands run up her back leaving goosebumps.

"What are you talking about?" Paul moved his hands to her biceps and pulled away slightly to get a better view of her face. Alexis looked up and could see a permanent frown was etched onto his face, but Jared was right, he looked like shit.

"I-I think I killed Edward-" Alexis quickly avoided his gaze knowing how crazy she sounded.

"You think you killed Edward?" Paul said slowly before a laugh escaped his lips.

"Paul-" Alexis's voice turned serious. "I'm not joking-and when Bella or the Cullens find out I'm going to be someone's dinner."

"You can't kill them Lex. The only way to kill one of them is to tear them apart and burn them." Paul stated like it was a known fact as he furrowed his brow.

Alexis let out a sigh and put her hands behind her head and let out a sigh before she turned and headed down the hall. She was glad she threw a jacket on, covering up the bruises she could feel forming on her forearms from Edward.

"He's in there." She stopped in front of the closet door, practically flush against Paul in the small hallway. Paul looked down at her not believing what she said. Alexis let out another frustrated sigh as she motioned for him to open the door. Paul slowly made his way past her and paused with his hand on the door before he flung it open.

"What the hell-" Paul's voice was complete shock as he took in the scene before him.

"We really need to talk."  
Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Thanks for the reviews guys! Also from here on out all of the chapter will be in 3 POV I find it a lot easier to write in that POV.


End file.
